


Demon’s Lust

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con (Implied), Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Multi, OOC Sookie, Original Character(s), Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/M/M, True Blood Graphic Novels (elements), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: In a world in which Niall removes Sookie’s essential spark in an attempt to keep her safe from his many enemies, Sookie finds herself neck deep in an entirely different pool of monsters…AU, Supernatural, Romance/Adventure





	1. Chapter 1

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 1

 

SPOV

“Shit!” I shoot up in bed as my heart beats wildly in my chest. It was just a dream. I take a deep calming breath before looking over at my digital clock with a groan. Three in the morning. Dammit, it’s way too early to feel this wide awake. I swing my legs off the side of the bed before gazing out over the moon washed lawn with remnants of my vivid dream still dancing at the forefront of my mind.

This has been happening more and more often and I’m really starting to be concerned. Why am I plagued with such vivid and dreams filled with such…carnal and erotic depictions? I’ve never had any sort of libido to speak of. Hell, I’ve never even had a boyfriend, but recently it’s like my hormones are on constant overdrive.

I know what you’re thinking, why not just go and do something about it. Unfortunately, I’m a telepath. This makes any kind of intimate contact incredibly uncomfortable and well, awkward. I mean, imagine kissing a guy only to hear him thinking your ass looks fat; or maybe wondering what his girlfriend will do if she ever finds out. Like I said, awkward as hell.

And it’s not just the supercharged libido that’s freaking me out either; it’s as if all my senses are suddenly kicked into overdrive. Just yesterday while busing tables, I heard a whispered conversation across the bar loud enough to think the pair of gossiping housewives were standing shoulder to shoulder with me. Crazy. I must truly be going insane.

I shake off my thoughts as I rise from the bed, stretching out my stiff limbs before grabbing my worn bathrobe. Maybe a glass of milk will help put me back to sleep. A small smile forms on my lips as I hear Pam, my roommate’s girlfriend, humming lowly to herself from across the hall. I creak open my bedroom door to see said contented vampiress shuffling quietly down the stairs. I trail her to the kitchen in time to see her pulling a glass from the top cupboard.

“Hey, Pam,” I greet softly.

“Shit!” she exclaims as the glass slips from her hand. I lunge forward, saving the glass from the hard linoleum and have to stifle a snicker as I look up to see Pam staring at me in surprise. It’s not often you get the chance to spook a vampire. “How the hell did you manage that?” she asks as I straighten and set the glass safely upon the countertop.

“What?” I ask curiously, raising a brow in her direction. She huffs at me, placing her hands on her hips before studying me curiously.

“Well first of all,” she starts in a hushed voice as she steps closer, still inspecting me studiously as I wait for her explanation. “You snuck up on me, something that should be impossible,” she says with a cocked brow as I shoot her a smirk. “And secondly, you just moved…well, like a vampire,” she explains as my brows shoot to my hairline.

“I did?” I ask in surprise as I watch the vampiress’ brow furrow and her blonde head nod slowly as she continues to study me curiously. Just what the hell is going on with me? Pam steps closer then and I stand perfectly still as she leans her face toward me. I watch from the corner of my eye as she buries her nose into my hair, proceeding to take in my scent. “Pam?” I whisper softly as I feel the tip of her nose grazing along the sensitive skin of my throat. A shudder runs through me at the light touch just as I hear Pam let out a soft sigh.

“What are you?” she whispers against my skin. The feel of her lips against the column of my throat sends a tremble of anticipation through me. My lust is rising and rational thought is quickly slipping away as I feel the vampiress press her cool body closer, effectively pinning me against the wall of cupboards.

I can hear my thunderous heartbeat pounding in my ears and as I feel cool lips trailing soft kisses along the heated skin of my throat, I’m helpless to suppress an eager whimper from escaping my lips. “Pam,” I whisper softly, almost pleadingly, as she presses closer yet. She melds her body against mine as her hands rise to cup my face in her cool, slender fingers.

My breath quickens as I see her pale face rise before me, and hitches slightly as I take in the soft glow of her bright, blue eyes, aflame with her own lust. A cool puff of breath ghosts over my lips just before the silken feel of her lips press softly against my own. My eyes close in bliss as I find my hands roving over Pam’s back, stroking her cool skin as if of their own volition.

I am lost; lost to the feel of her teasing kiss; lost to the feel of her fingers trailing along the nape of my neck as she angles my face towards her in order to deepen our kiss. This is heaven. Every nerve ending is ablaze with unadulterated desire, sending wave after wave of pure delight through me.

“What the fuck?” Pam pulls away, leaving me dazed before my eyes fly open as the overhead light harshly cuts through the darkness of the kitchen. I turn then to see the gawking, bewildered face of my roommate as she takes in the rather compromising position of her girlfriend and I. Oh, shit. What the hell did I just do?

“Um, Ames, I, um,” I stammer out as I feel my face flush hot with utter mortification. My mind is racing to come up with an explanation when the shocking sound of laughter fills the kitchen. She’s laughing? What the hell?

“Oh my God, Sook!” Amelia exclaims through chuckles. “Never thought I’d see the day,” she says, shaking her head, whilst wiping a tear from her cheek. “Told you you were irresistible, babe,” she tells her girlfriend with a grin. I turn to Pam then to see her smirking at me with as her blue eyes glitter with mischief.

“I’m so sorry,” I apologize earnestly as she rolls her eyes at me.

“Don’t apologize, sweetness,” she tells me with a wink. “I rather enjoyed myself.” My jaw drops at her nonchalance, causing her to grin widely, flashing me her fangs. Well, at least she’s not pissed at me.

“Sook, I’m so proud of you,” Amelia tells me, slinging her arm over my shoulder as I roll my eyes at her. “Finally coming out of your shell, God, it’s about time,” she says as I find myself scowling at my highly regaled roommate. So glad I can amuse the two of them. How utterly embarrassing. I shake my head deciding I need to just walk away. I can’t deal with the two of them at this particular moment.

“Ugh, I’m going back to bed,” I tell them as my mind is trying to wrap around what the hell just happened.

“Are you still coming to Ladies Night tonight?” Amelia calls out as I begin stomping irritably up the stairs. I stop in my tracks. I totally forgot I promised to join them for a girl’s night at Fangtasia, the vampire bar Pam works at. I let out a huff, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation.

“Fine,” I sigh out, knowing full well they won’t let me go back on my word. I hear Amelia clapping excitedly behind me and shake my head as I continue my trek back to my bedroom. This is gonna be a long day and an even longer night.

GPOV

I stand at the back of my child’s bar waiting for him to finish his feeding for the night. I raise my face to the window, gazing out over the darkened city as a soft sigh escapes me. The office door creaks open then and I turn to see two scantily clad women stumbling out together, giggling lightly and holding onto one another for support as they begin slowly making their way toward me. I open the door and have to fight back a grimace as I take in the prevailing scent of overpriced perfume and cigarette smoke wafting from the pair.

“Goodnight, cutie,” slurs out the blonde, shooting me a wink. I force a small smile, nodding slightly as I see a yellow taxi pull into the lot. Thank goodness. I watch as they crawl clumsily into the back seat, giggling wildly before the yellow door is slammed shut, blocking them from view. I shake my head as I see my child approaching from my peripheral.

“You missed quite a wild time,” he tells me as he zips his pants, shooting me a playful wink. He reeks of the two recently departed fangbangers and I find myself wondering just what it is he finds so appealing about his current lifestyle. I raise a brow at him and he shrugs, shooting me a grin before we exit the bar, locking the doors tightly behind us.

“You used to have taste,” I tell him with a slight sneer as we make our way to his flashy, red convertible. My child can certainly be quite ostentatious.

“You didn’t find them at all appealing?” he asks as we duck into the low seated car in sync. I scoff lightly and he grins over at me with an eye roll. “Still holding out for the fairy tale, huh?” he teases as we peel out from the lighted lot.

“It is no fairy tale, Eric,” I scold as he shrugs slightly. “Fated mates are very real and if my instincts are correct, which I am sure they are, mine is nearby,” I explain. A small smile forms on my lips as I once more look out over the city. Two thousand years. Two thousand years I have waited to find my fated mate; the female who will complete my very soul. I can hardly wait to see what the fates have in store for me.

“I don’t understand your enthusiasm,” he replies as I turn to see him shaking his golden head. “Variety is the spice of life. Why on earth would you want to be tied to one woman for the rest of eternity?” I smirk at him, causing him to raise a brow at me. “What?”

“Nothing,” I say with a small shrug. I have seen plenty of men just like him; men who shun the idea of their fated female only to become utterly bespelled by their mate upon first glance. He gives me a curious glance before turning to focus on the road once more.

“Whatever,” he says. “For your sake, I hope you’re right,” he adds softly as he flashes me a concerned glance. I nod, understanding his apprehension. I know he has felt my growing melancholy through the bond we share and the one thing I have left to hold onto is the hope of finding my destined female. Only she can help me break this endless ocean of malaise in which I find myself currently drowning.

“We shall find out soon enough,” I tell him as we pull before his house.

“So what do you suppose she looks like?” he asks curiously as we enter the house together. I shrug vaguely, trailing through the house lost in my thoughts of finding her.

“I have no idea,” I answer absently as we enter our shared bedroom. “But I am sure she will be perfect.” He grins at me as we both begin shedding our clothes, heavy with the scents of the bar.

“You deserve nothing less,” he replies as we crawl into the large bed together. A smile plays at my lips as I settle myself under the blankets and I feel his love coursing through the bond. His larger form settles around me and I bask in the serenity of the closeness we’ve shared for centuries. His large hand settles upon my hip and I clasp it within my own, lacing our fingers together as I feel the beginnings of the dawn pulling at my consciousness.

“Rest well, my child,” I tell him as I feel him press closer, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck, a familiar gesture that never ceases to comfort me.

“Rest well, Master,” he answers quietly against my shoulder before I feel the sun take me to my slumber.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 2

 

 

 

SPOV

I pull into work and have to take a deep, calming breath before putting up my mental shields to protect my mind from the impending bombardment of overwhelming thoughts streaming from Merlotte’s lunch crowd. I never did manage to get back to sleep last night. I was too busy trying to figure out how the hell I ended up making out with my best friend’s girlfriend in my kitchen. I mean, I’ve never even been into girls, so what gives?

A knock on my window brings me from my thoughts and I look up to see Sam’s smiling face through the glass. I roll down my window and his expression changes to one of concern.

“You alright, cher?” he asks as I plaster what I know is my Crazy Sookie smile across my face.

“I’m fine. How’s the crowd today?” I ask maybe a bit too enthusiastically as he helps me push open my rusty car door. He looks be over once more before giving a slight nod.

“Same ol’, same ol’,” he answers absently with a shrug as we make our way to the back doors together. “You sure you’re okay?” he asks once more as we enter his back office.

“I’m just a bit tired, Sam,” I answer. Not exactly a lie, although it’s only the tip of the iceberg. He shrugs slightly, standing over me as I slide my purse into his desk drawer. “Really, I’m fine,” I reiterate as I see him giving me a questioning look.

“Alright, let’s get to it then,” he says before leading me out to the floor. The restaurant is packed and already I can feel the swarm of thoughts pushing harshly against my mental shields. Dammit. I knew this would happen. This is why I really need to get my sleep. I take in a deep breath before slapping on my customary Crazy Sookie smile and hit the floor.

Two hours later, after the lunch rush has finally thinned out, I find myself slumped atop one of the bar stools, head in hand, with a hammering headache. I just can’t seem to be able to shield worth shit today, and worse, almost every thought today has been explicitly sexual. This isn’t necessarily uncommon, but normally don’t find myself the star of so many of the sexual fantasies of the small, Bon Temps community. A cringe runs through me as I remember one of the more explicit thoughts I saw earlier. Creepy.

My nose scrunches then as my nose is assaulted with a wave of smelly grease from the kitchen. Ugh, this is so not helping me right now. Speaking of kitchen, when was the last time I ate? I honestly can’t remember; strange, since I don’t feel hungry in the slightest. Guess I have to add that to the growing list of strangeness that is suddenly becoming my life. I really need to figure out what’s going on with me, like soon.

“Hey, you doin’ alright?” Sam asks softly. I look up to see his concerned face and nod slightly.

“Just a headache,” I explain vaguely as he nods in understanding.

“Come with me,” he says, nodding towards the back. “I’ve got some aspirin in my office.” I stand and follow, grateful to have such a caring boss. Once we enter, I plop down to the small sofa, letting out a loud sigh. I watch as Sam pulls out a bottle from his desk, shaking a couple pills into his hand before he approaches and kneels down next to the loveseat with a soft smile.

“Thanks, Sam,” I tell him earnestly before swallowing the pills.

“You sure everything’s okay? You seem kind of out of it lately,” he says thoughtfully as I lean back, closing my eyes while I wait for the drugs to take effect.

“Just having a hard time blocking,” I tell him, peeking over at him and pointing to my head. He nods in comprehension. He knows about my little quirk and this isn’t the first time it’s given me issues, although it’s been a long time since it’s been anywhere near this bad. I normally have much better control.

My eyes slip shut once more and soon I feel a warm hand gently stroking my hair. A low hum of contentment escapes my throat as I let the gentle touch soothe me. Sam’s thoughts may not be the peaceful emptiness of vampires, but they’re mostly blurry and rather peaceful, a welcome change from the usual bombarding thoughts and images I’m normally plagued with.

I let the tender touch of Sam’s hand lull me into a state of contentment before my head is suddenly bombarded with images that can only be described as hardcore porn starring Sam and myself. Oh. My. God. I tense under his touch before sitting up and scooting quickly to the opposite end of the sofa. I pull my knees to my chest before peering up to see Sam’s yearning stare. Ugh, I really try to stay out of my friends and families thoughts, and this is precisely why.

“Um, I think maybe I should head back to the floor,” I say softly as Sam scoots closer. He reaches up to touch me once more and I jump up, leaping from the couch and dashing towards the door, intent on making an escape. This is just too weird.

“Sookie,” he says softly, causing me to stop and turn back towards him. The raw need on his face is enough to make me waiver if only for a moment before I actually _feel_ his overwhelming need pressing in all around me. It’s so thick in the air I’m practically choking on it. God, it’s stifling.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” I manage to choke out; although I’m not sure exactly what it is I’m apologizing for. I turn away and exit the office, slamming the door shut behind me as I gulp down a large lungful of clear, lust free air. I hear Sam cursing softly to himself before I rush away towards the kitchen, doing my best to put up the feeble walls around my mind whilst trying to shake off the images of Sam’s fantasies.

Somehow I make it through the rest of my shift, all the while carefully avoiding the lustful gazes of my boss. By the time I scoop up my purse and rush to the back lot, I want nothing more than to forget the events of both today and last night ever happened. I make the short drive to the house and groan at the sight of Pam’s hot pink minivan sitting in the driveway. Girl’s night. Shit.

I park my car next to the neon monstrosity, stepping out into the cool, night air only to be greeted with the smirking face of said van’s undead owner.

“Lovely evening, isn’t it, sweetness?” Pam purrs as I feel a warm blush crawl up my cheeks. Pam’s smile widens as she notices my rather blatant embarrassment.

“Um, are we okay?” I ask nervously as she chuckles merrily.

“Of course, cupcake, it was only a matter of time before my charms won you over,” she teases with a wink. I have to smirk at her flagrant cockiness, but at least I’m feeling a bit better about the embarrassing ordeal.

“You gonna help me pick out a dress for tonight?” I ask as a sort of truce. The words barely leave my lips before I find myself being dragged through the house by a rather overzealous vampiress. I give a small wave to an amused Amelia before being towed into my room. I have to stifle a giggle at Pam’s eagerness as she begins riffling through my closet with seemingly boundless enthusiasm. A small smile curls my lips knowing our friendship is still very much intact.

EPOV

I sit upon the ornate throne on the dais set at the back of my bar with my maker at my side. I take in the swarm of humans meandering across the floor before us, letting out a loud sigh before leaning back to see Godric’s bored, glazed over look as he too scans the gathered masses with scarcely concealed vexation.

“ _Take your pick, Master,”_ I tell him in Gallic, earning me an annoyed visage from the one that made me. _“I can feel your hunger,”_ I explain, taking in his overly pale appearance as my concern for him rises yet again. He shakes his head slightly and I have to push down my anger at his stubbornness. At least I know where I inherited that particular trait.

I shake my head, turning back to glance over the crowd once more. I know he’s convinced this ‘fated female’ will soon be walking into his life, but I can’t say I put much credence into such outlandish tales. For the first time I find myself hoping such fantastical theories are indeed true as I now believe said female will be the only one capable of bringing the solace to my master that he so desperately needs.

I feel my child drawing closer then and her exuberance is flooding the bond. It brings a small smile to my face; I do so love to see my Pam’s delight lighting up her blue eyes. Godric looks over to me with a small smirk, I’m sure curious to see what has brought his grandsire such palpable joy.

It’s then that one word echoes loudly in my mind.

MINE.

My brows rise in surprise and I look over to see sheer exuberance plain upon my maker’s face. Did he sense that as well? As I see his bright, green eyes sparkle in anticipation, I have my answer. There’s only one thing that could bring him such elation; his fated female. Only now it’s apparent it’s not just _his_ , but _our_ fated female that is currently making her way through the crowd, drawing ever nearer.

My innate instincts are screaming at me as I’ve never felt before. _Protect. Claim. Yours_. I’ve never felt a pull such as this and as my child steps before me, I can barely spare her a side glance as I take in the golden goddess beside her.

“Master, Grandsire, this is my human friend, Sookie Stackhouse, the woman I’ve told you so much about,” Pam informs us as a light pink hue runs up the tanned cheeks of the rather bashful blonde. She’s yet to look up as she’s been staring down at her fidgeting fingers that are currently playing with the hem of her floral, white dress. Pam gives her a small nudge then and the nervous beauty finally raises her face, meeting our anxious gazes with wide, blue eyes.

If I had a working heart, it would skip a beat. _Beautiful. Perfect_. I can hear these same words echoing from my maker as he gazes longingly at the slight, fair-haired woman standing before us. Her wide, innocent eyes widen as she looks over the both of us with intense inquisitiveness matching our own. Can she feel the pull as well? Her scent tells me she’s mortal, but it’s evident she’s definitely picked up on something. Curious.

“Sookie, this is my Grandsire, Godric,” Pam introduces as it seems Godric and I have both been rendered speechless at the moment.

Godric lifts his hand toward her and I look on in awe as she hesitantly reaches up to meet his greeting with her own slender hand. As skin meets skin, I feel a rush run through the joined bond with my maker that would most certainly take a mortal’s breath away. Incredible. With that thought in mind, Sookie gasps softly, staring down at their joined hands in amazement.

“Sookie,” he says almost reverently as her eyes lift to meet his once more. After a lingering moment, Sookie pulls her hand away and a small frown forms on her angelic face at the sudden loss of contact. It’s then that I hold out my own hand toward her, earning me a small, shy smile. She places her delicate fingers over my hand, inciting that same rush as before, causing Sookie’s breath to hitch as she stares down to our joined hands in wonderment.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sookie. I’m Eric, Pamela’s maker,” I tell her before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her fingertips. I can hear her heart begin to race and the sound is sweet music to my ears. I reluctantly let go of her small hand after a protracted minute, relishing the warmth left behind with a small, contented smile.

“What the fuck is wrong with this place tonight?” Pam growls then. I somehow manage to tear my attention away from Sookie long enough to look over the gathered crowd. When did we gain such an apt audience? And why are they staring at Sookie as if she’s _their_ mates instead of _ours_? Sookie brings her hands up then, covering her ears as her sweet face pinches in pain. Before I can comprehend what is happening, she falls to her knees before us and my instincts are screaming at me to save her. _Protect. Yours._

Godric and I both rush to her, taking her up between us just as she loses consciousness. “What’s wrong with her?” I ask no one in particular as a wave of icy panic runs through me. Pam’s current pet, the boisterous witch, steps forward then with concern etched across her face.

“It’s too loud in here,” she tells me as I lift a curious brow at her. She sighs, shaking her head in slight exasperation. “Just get her someplace quiet,” she instructs us. Godric and I stand with our female’s unmoving form draped over our arms.

“Pamela,” I call my child over, seeing her own concern for the fallen beauty. “We’re taking her home,” I inform her as she looks to me in shock. “You’re in charge.”

“I’m coming with you,” the witch informs us. I nod, hoping her knowledge of our mate will prove beneficial to her recovery. With that, we proceed to carry Sookie through the bar, exiting quickly through the back as I pull out my phone to place a call to the goblin doctor in my retinue.


	3. Demon’s Lust Ch. 3 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 3

 

GPOV

I hold the warm body of my unconscious mate upon my lap in the passenger’s seat of Eric’s car and glance back to see her witch friend following close behind. I gaze back down to my fated mate’s form and my instincts are once again screaming at me to save her. _Shelter. Yours._

I have finally managed to find her after centuries of searching and waiting and now I fear I could lose her. I cannot let that happen. I _will_ not let that happen. I _must_ save her. I must _protect_ her. She is _mine_. I hold her closer, wrapping her delicate form tightly in my arms and listen to her steady heartbeat. The reassuring sound comforts me slightly. I only wish I knew what it was that was presently ailing her. I would gladly take her pain if it was at all possible.

“How’s she doing?” Eric asks nervously, glancing over to us with concern etched over his beautiful face.

“Her vitals are normal,” I assure him, earning a small nod from my child. “She seems to be sleeping soundly at the moment.”

“Dr. Ludwig will be meeting us at the house,” he informs me as I nod my approval. “Hopefully the healer can figure out what happened back there. She seemed to be in so much pain,” he says dejectedly. A small frown forms on my face remembering the look of anguish stretched across her angelic features before she fell before us.

“We shall have our answers soon enough,” I assure him, hoping I am right about this as he pulls the car into the driveway. Eric rushes to open my door and we proceed to carry Sookie’s still form between us with the anxious witch trailing closely behind.

“It’s about damn time,” spits out the notoriously short-tempered, goblin doctor as we cross over the threshold. “I still charge by the hour, you know.”

“I am well aware,” Eric answers sharply as we follow the miniature healer into the living room. Eric and I sit side by side with our mate stretched across our laps, with Eric gently supporting her head, while her hips are cradled snuggly in my own lap. The goblin doctor shoots us an annoyed frown.

“She’s your fated female I take it?” she asks. We nod in unison as my chest swells with pride. “Great,” she sighs, rolling her eyes in frustration. “I’ll have to touch her to determine what the problem is, so you’d both best keep your fangs to yourselves, got it?” she warns with a pointed finger. We both nod our acceptance of this and I reach over to place one hand upon Eric’s forearm, sending him waves of calm through the bond.

“Tell me what happened,” she instructs as she places a hand over the side of Sookie’s face. I feel slightly anxious to see our mate touched by another, but I’m able to reign in my emotions, watching in curiosity as the goblin’s eyes close behind her spectacles and her over enlarged features twist into deep concentration.

“She clasped her hands over her ears before falling to the floor in pain,” I explain rather insufficiently as I am still trying to piece together exactly what happened. The doctor cocks a brow at me in question.

“She’s a telepath,” supplies the witch in explanation. I glance up in surprise to see said witch perched on a chair across from us as she looks over at her friend in concern. I glance back down to my mate in shock. She reads minds? “She’s been having trouble blocking thoughts lately,” Amelia adds with a small frown.

“I see,” the doctor muses thoughtfully before placing her stethoscope over Sookie’s chest. “Has she exhibited any other strange behavior recently?” she addresses to the witch. Eric and I each peg the nervous looking witch with studious gazes, eagerly awaiting her answer. She clears her throat, shifting a bit uncomfortably before nodding.

“A few things actually,” Amelia starts thoughtfully. “She’s been having trouble sleeping, says she has strange dreams and she hasn’t had much of an appetite.” The doctor nods before lowering her face to Sookie’s throat, taking a deep breath and scenting her with a studious visage. “Oh, and Pam said she had freaky fast refluxes,” she adds as her brow furrows in confusion. My brows rise once more at this. What is going on with our mate?

“Just as I’d expect,” the doctor says softly before standing upright once more and turning back to the witch. “Anything else? Anything she’s done that has seemed…out of character or odd perhaps?” Amelia blanches then and she looks terribly uncomfortable as she begins fidgeting nervously in the chair. “Anything information you can provide me with will be helpful in diagnosing your friend,” the goblin tells her in a very uncharacteristically soothing voice.

“Um, well, I kind of caught her making out with my girlfriend last night,” Amelia admits rather sheepishly. My brows rise to my hairline in surprise as I am hit with a wave of jealousy. Eric arm tenses under my touch and I look up to see his jaw tick in irritation. _Ours. Claim._ She truly kissed Pamela? Her lips are mine and Eric’s alone to kiss.

“I see. And this is something she wouldn’t ordinarily do?” questions the doctor as the witch shakes her head vehemently.

“No way, Sook’s a virgin still,” she informs her as a small smile curls upon my lips. I glance over to see Eric’s matching grin. She is untouched. _Innocent. Pure._ _Perfect._ “So what’s the verdict doc? Is she gonna be alright?” The doctor nods to her and I feel relief wash over me.

“She’ll be just fine,” Dr. Ludwig assures us.

“What does all this mean?” I ask curiously as the doctor packs her stethoscope into her large, black bag.

“Well, to summarize, she’s having trouble sleeping, lacks an appetite and has an increased libido. She’s been exhibiting superhuman senses, more than just her refluxes I’d bet. Add to that the fact that she’s having issues with controlling her telepathy,” she says, as the three of us nod, agreeing with her assessment. She raises a brow at us as if expecting us to have reached some sort of conclusion before sighing loudly with an eye roll. “These are all more or less _classic_ symptoms of humans transitioning into immortal beings,” she says matter of factly as my jaw drops in surprise. Our female is more than human?

“What sort of immortal being?” Eric asks as we both glance down to the slumbering blonde in our combined embrace in amazement.

“Too early to tell,” she answers with a shrug. “She still smells human, but if what her friend tells me is true, she’s well on her way to becoming something…more.”

“How can we help her? I wish to avoid a repeat of tonight’s events,” I tell the healer as I pull Sookie closer against me, wrapping my arms around her tightly. _Protect._ I cannot allow further harm to come to her.

“There are a couple things you can do,” she informs us as she takes off her glasses to clean them with the hem of her blue scrubs. “Even now, your touch is having a calming effect upon your mate. I’d wager she hasn’t slept this well since she began the transition,” she adds, perching her spectacles upon her large nose once more. “Closeness of you both will be immensely helpful to her with skin to skin contact being most beneficial.” This solution is simple enough as I already find myself craving the touch of her warm, silken skin against my own.

“But what happened to her tonight?” Eric asks in concern. “Why did she lose consciousness?” The doctor sighs, shooting Sookie a look of sympathy.

“I can only assume she needs to feed,” the doctor answers with pity. My mate has been left wanting? This is wholly deplorable. _Provide._ I shall deliver whatever she could possibly need or want, my instincts will allow for nothing less.

“But she’s barely had an appetite,” argues the witch. The doctor glances up to her, shaking her head lightly.

“Then we have to assume whatever being she’s transitioning into consumes something other than conventional human food,” is the doctor’s vague answer. “And before you ask me, no, I have no idea what it is that will provide her proper sustenance. It’s impossible to tell until we can determine what she is.”

“Well, shit,” says the witch. I have to agree with her sentiment.

“Normal food will help,” says the healer with a small shrug before crossing her arms over her chest. “She likely won’t enjoy it much, but it should at least suppress some of the side effects of the transition. With her still being human, harboring supernatural senses will prove to be a bit overwhelming, even painful at times. The human body just isn’t made to endure such extremes.” She looks to Eric and I with a thoughtful gaze then. “I’d say she couldn’t have found you two at a more opportune time.”

I look down to my female with a small frown before running my hands over the heated skin of her smooth legs in a soothing manner. _Harbor. Sustain._   I will do whatever it takes to help her through this time. She needs us. We shall not let her down.

“I’m afraid that’s all I can tell you presently,” says the slight healer as she hoists the large bag that’s nearly as large as she is tall up over her shoulder with ease. “I’m sure you’ll find out what she is soon enough,” she adds before shuffling from the room, hollering back to Eric about the bill before the front door slams loudly behind her.

“So you’re both Sook’s mates?” asks the witch, bringing our attention back to her quizzical stare. We nod in affirmation as a large grin spreads over her face. “Cool. I’ve heard of fated mates, but I honestly thought they were just fairy tales of the supe world.”

“Join the club,” Eric quips with a small smile. I grin over at him, fighting the urge to tell him I told him so.

“So you’ll take care of her, right?” Amelia questions with threat clear in her voice. I fight back a grin at the absurdity of the tiny woman threatening two ancient, warrior vampires, but have to admire not only her courage, but her obvious loyalty to her friend. It seems Eric and I are not the only ones who will fight to protect our Sookie.

“Of course,” I answer gravely. “I have waited seemingly endless centuries for my fated female, I would gladly meet the sun if it meant saving her.”

“I, too, would give my undead life for her,” Eric swears solemnly. “I would do anything for her,” he adds, looking down to Sookie with a soft expression as he caresses her face softly. Our answers must appease our mate’s magic wielding friend as she gives us an accepting nod.

“Good, ‘cuz it sounds like she’s gonna need you both,” she says, giving her blonde friend a sympathetic look.

“Tell me, does Sookie have any supernatural blood in her heritage?” I ask curiously. What could she possibly be? Amelia shakes her head with a small frown.

“She doesn’t have much family,” she says sadly. “Her Gran passed a couple years ago, leaving only her and her brother, Jason, but as far as I know they’re both human. Sookie’s mind reading is the only thing that sets her apart,” she explains a slight frown forms upon my face.

I know all too well what it means to be alone in this world and I would never wish this upon my mate. I find myself even more grateful we have found her as she will never again have to face the ache of loneliness. I feel Eric sending me is love and devotion through the bond then in an attempt to soothe my melancholy and I look up to him with a grateful smile. We have one another now and no force on earth could possibly be strong enough to tear the three of us apart.

“So, I guess Sookie will be staying over here tonight?” Amelia questions as I nod determinedly.

“She shall not leave our sides,” I state solemnly. The witch gives me a small smirk before nodding her understanding.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll crash in Pam’s room,” she tells us before standing and stretching her limbs. We both nod absently. She stays over often enough I know she can be trusted. “Night,” she calls as she trails back to Pamela’s room.

“Goodnight,” we call in unison before standing with our mate in tow. We then proceed to carry her down to our bedroom in the basement of the house. We enter the room and lay our sleeping mate upon the bed. I proceed to take the hem of her dress in hand before gently lifting the offending material up over her slumbering form, leaving her clad in rather plain, modest undergarments that show off her gracious curves in a most appealing way. _Beautiful._ I find myself gazing over our female in complete adoration.

“What are you doing?” Eric questions as I look over to him with a cocked brow. His own face reflects his own approval of our mate’s form as he looks down to her with blatant devotion clear on his face.

“The healer said skin to skin contact is best,” I remind him before I begin stripping off my own clothes. “I shall provide nothing less.”

“She’s probably gonna be pretty pissed about this,” he tells me even as he begins stripping his own clothing from his towering body. I shrug to him but pause once I am clad in only boxers. I suppose being completely nude might be overstepping our bounds at such an early stage in our joining. Eric must agree with my choice as I notice his own shorts still in place.

“We will explain all that we have learned tonight when we wake,” I tell him as we pull back the covers together before positioning our female in the center of the large bed. We crawl to either side of her and a small sigh escapes me as I feel the soothing heat radiating from the heaven that is my Sookie. _Perfect._

“So I guess you were right about the whole fated mate thing,” Eric tells me with a small smile. I grin up at him as we both snuggle closer to said mate, enclosing her in our combined embrace. “I never thought I’d find a woman who could make me feel this way,” he says softly, running his hand through Sookie’s golden tresses with evident admiration upon his countenance.

“And you only had to wait half the time I did,” I tease as a smirk plays at his lips. His expression changes to one of puzzlement before he hits me with his probing, blue eyed gaze. “What do you think she could be, Master?”

“I honestly have no idea,” I admit. “I only hope we find out soon as I wish to quell her suffering as soon as possible.” He nods his agreement before his brow furrows slightly.

“I hope she can accept us as her mates,” he says with a tinge of sadness in his voice. I can understand his unease as our mate has been raised in the human world, but I have to believe fate brought her to us at this time for good reason. I reach across Sookie’s slumbering form to run my hand through his golden mane in a comforting gesture.

“We shall explain all at sundown, my child. Surely she will understand,” I assure him, earning me a small smile. I reach up to cusp the nape of his neck then, drawing his face closer before kissing him softly. “Rest well, my child,” I say before pulling back with a warm smile. He grins back as his ocean blue eyes light up with affection.

“Rest well, Master,” he answers before lowering his face to the nook of our female’s neck, nuzzling her gently. I find myself burying my nose into Sookie’s fair locks as I take in her scent. _Home._ I cannot recall the last time I felt such absolute contentment. I have my mate. I am finally complete. I mold my body closer, basking in her delicious heat before I feel the dawn pull me to my rest.

 


	4. Demon’s Lust Ch. 4 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 4

 

SPOV

I let out a contented sigh, burrowing down deeper into the snug, comforting embrace, feeling safer and more content than I have in a long time. Wait. Embrace? My eyelids crack open and a surprised shriek escapes me as I take in the unexpected sight before me. Two nearly naked men. In bed with me. What the fuck?

Where the hell am I? Who the hell am I in bed with? And why the hell am I clad in only my panties and bra?

I begin struggling against the heavy limbs, not caring if I wake the two men or not at this point. Why aren’t they moving? I take another look and quickly find my answer. Vampires; both dead to the world for the time being. But the question still remains; how did I end up in bed with Pam’s maker and grandsire? And where are our freaking clothes?

A light knocking sounds at the door then and I clutch the blankets tightly to my chest, covering myself as best I can before the bedroom door is cracked open, letting in a sliver of bright light.

“Sook?” questions the thankfully familiar voice.

“Ames?” I ask before her spiky, brunette head pokes through the door. A huge grin stretches over her face before she makes her way towards the bed. “A little help here?” I ask, reaching out my hand and earning an amused giggle from my witchy roommate.

“Damn, these two are clinging to you like you’re their favorite teddy bear,” she teases once she finally manages to haul me from the large bed. I am not amused.

“Please tell me you know how I managed to end up here,” I tell her as I scan the darkened room for my clothes. “And please tell me there’s a perfectly good, _logical_ reason you let two strange men strip me down and sleep with me last night,” I add sarcastically with a cocked brow before slipping on the dress I wore to the bar last night.

“I swear there really is a perfectly logical reason for all this,” she assures me, holding up her hand in a mock scout’s honor.

“Then please, enlighten me,” I challenge sarcastically. She lets out a sigh, shaking her head in mild exasperation. What does she have to be annoyed about? She’s not the one who woke up half naked in a stranger’s bed.

“Come on upstairs,” she says, taking my arm in a light grasp. “I’ll make you breakfast and explain everything that happened last night.” I follow behind with a small frown, trying to recall the events of last night. I don’t remember much. Amelia leads me to a large, modern kitchen and I sit at the counter, watching as she begins gathering up food and the required cooking paraphernalia.

“I’m not hungry,” I grumble out rather moodily. Amelia shoots me a pointed frown before sighing loudly. She sets the gathered pans onto the counter before stepping before me with a look of concern etched upon her face.

“What do you remember about last night?” she asks. The concern in her voice melts away what anger I was feeling as a wave of anxiety washes over me in it’s place. What do I remember?

“Um, we went to the bar with Pam,” I start thoughtfully. “And she introduced us to the two men I apparently slept with,” I add a bit irritably. I pause then. What happened next? My face scrunches in concentration as I try to recall what happened after meeting the two gorgeous vampires at the bar.

“You passed out, Sook,” she informs me as I look to her in surprise.

“I did?” Amelia nods, giving me a sympathetic gaze. I guess that explains why I have no memories of the night. I was unconscious. “So what happened next?”

“You really scared us,” she says softly. “Eric and Godric scooped you up and the three of us brought you here to be examined by a doctor.” Eric and Godric did that? Why? Wait, a doctor?

“What did the doctor have to say?” I ask excitedly, hoping the exam provided the answers I so desperately need.

“She had a lot to say, actually,” Amelia tells me before biting her bottom lip nervously. Shit. Should I be worried? “I told her about the issues you’ve been having lately.”

“Issues? As in…,” I prompt as my friend shoots me an annoyed glare.

“I told her how you’ve been having trouble sleeping and how you don’t have an appetite,” she starts as I nod in understanding. Oh, those issues. “I also had to tell her about your telepathy and how you’ve been having trouble controlling it lately,” she adds sheepishly. I sigh before shrugging lightly. I really try to keep the whole mind reading thing under wraps, but I suppose this particular situation called for complete candidness.

“I suppose she needed to know all the details in order to diagnose the problem,” I tell her, earning me a small smile.

“I’m glad you agree,” she says before looking down to her fidgeting fingers nervously. “Because I kind of told her about you kissing Pam,” she admits as my jaw drops in shock.

“You did what?” I exclaim as my face warms in embarrassment. “Why the hell would you tell her about that?” Amelia looks up to me and the obvious concern I see from my friend helps to cool my anger with her, making me feel like a childish ass. “Sorry,” I mutter, earning a small nod in response.

“The doctor specifically asked if you’d exhibited any strange behavior recently and you have to admit, making out with Pam was a rather out of character move on your part,” she explains and I have no choice but to nod in agreement.

“You’re right,” I admit with a soft sigh. “So what did the doc have to say then? Am I going completely insane?” I ask nervously. Amelia gives me a warm smile, shaking her head. So I guess I’m not crazy. Thank God.

“You’re definitely not crazy,” she assures me before reaching out to take hold of my hands, squeezing them gently. My heart is racing seeing my usually fun loving friend acting so serious and I feel my throat tighten as I wait to hear the verdict. “You’re transitioning, Sookie,” she says as my brow furrows in confusion. “Evidently you’re more than human and soon you’ll be an immortal being.” A scowl crosses my face then as I pull my hands from Amelia’s grasp with an exasperated huff.

“So not funny, Ames,” I scold, shaking my head. “I’m being serious. I really need to figure out what’s going on with me.”

“Sookie, I swear to God, I wouldn’t joke about something like this. I’m being completely serious,” she says with a somber face. Really? This isn’t some elaborate joke? I take in her grave demeanor before my breathing becomes shallow and erratic. Oh God, the room is spinning and I think I’m gonna pass out…again. Amelia rushes to my side, lowering my head to my knees to stop the room from whirling wildly.

“Shh…” she comforts while rubbing her hand in small, soothing circles upon my back. “It’s okay, Sook. You’re not alone. We’re gonna get through this together, alright?” I nod, taking deep, calming breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Calm. Peaceful. Once I feel a bit steadier, I sit upright once more to see Amelia’s anxious visage. “You alright?”

“It’s a pretty big shock,” I explain as she nods her understanding. I begin thinking over the many strange occurrences of the past couple weeks and have to admit this assessment actually makes sense. I _have_ been exhibiting almost superhuman senses, so I guess it’s not so crazy to think that’s exactly what they are.

Hell, my best friend is a _witch_ , who just so happens to be dating a _vampire_ ; I suppose it’s not so crazy to think there are other flavors of supernatural beings among us. Superhuman. Supernatural. Immortal. I shake off those thoughts before turning my attention back to my friend.

“Did the doctor say what I’m transitioning into?” I ask tentatively.

“Unfortunately, no,” she admits with a small frown. “She said we’d have our answers soon enough,” she adds with a shrug. “But she did tell us a couple things to help you get through the transition a little easier.” A smile stretches across my face then. This is good news.

“Good, I’d do anything at this point,” I admit as she shoots me a smirk.

“Eating food will help,” she says as I scrunch up my nose in disgust. The very _thought_ of eating anything seems to make me nauseous as of late.

“What else did she suggest?” I question as she grins at me teasingly.

“Well you wanted to know why you woke up in your panties between Eric and Godric,” she starts as I raise a brow in her direction. “Believe it or not, skin to skin contact with the two of them will help.”

“Really?” I ask sarcastically. “And why, pray tell, would skin to skin contact with two strangers help me with all this?” Amelia’s grin widens then and her hazel eyes shine with amusement. I find myself anxiously waiting for her to explain her sudden mirth.

“Because they aren’t strangers,” she answers mischievously. I can’t help the smirk perking at the corners of my lips.

“Then explain to me, dear friend, how two men I only met last night are not complete strangers,” I tease back. Amelia’s eyes are alight with excitement and I find myself eager to hear what crazy theory she’s about to lay on me.

“They’re your fated mates,” she informs me excitedly with a grin. “Your male counterparts, basically,” she adds with a shrug. I shake my head at her in disbelief. I can accept the fact that I’m turning into something more than human, but fated mates? I call bullshit.

“I see,” I say with an eye roll. “So, basically, you’re telling me I have two vampire soulmates.”

“You think I’m joking,” she counters as I smirk at her.

“Of course I think you’re joking. Fairy tales aren’t real, Ames. There are no fairy princesses and prince charming is a figment of someone’s overactive imagination,” I argue before Amelia shoots me her classic, no bullshit look. She’s being serious? Really?

“I know how crazy it sounds,” she starts with a sigh. “The first time Octavia explained the concept of fated mates to me I had a hard time believing it myself.” This gives me pause.

“ _Octavia_ told you about this?” I ask a bit nervously as a lump forms in my throat. Amelia’s mentor may be many things, but a liar isn’t one of them. Could what she’s saying actually be true? Have I somehow inherited two vampire soulmates gifted to me by the fates? Can I even really argue as a human transitioning into some kind of mysterious, immortal being?

“She did,” Amelia deadpans. Well, shit. “And if you had seen the way the two of them took care of you last night…,” she says shaking her head. “God, Sook, I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it for myself. They never left your side all night. Hell, they wouldn’t even let you go when the doc had to look you over.” My brows rise once more in shock.

“They were that worried about me?” I question softly as she nods solemnly. Wow. “So that’s why they held onto me all last night? Because they were worried?” That’s actually kind of…sweet. I take a second to think back to my meeting with them last night.

I remember being extremely nervous when we arrived at the bar. And then I remember being completely stricken by the pair’s unparalleled beauty; two ideal, male specimens, almost too perfect to be real. I then recall the almost electrical impulse that rushed through me as I touched each of their hands. It literally took my breath away. Maybe there’s something to this after all.

“The doctor informed them skin to skin contact between the three of you would be beneficial. They were only doing what they felt was best…for _you_ ,” she explains as I nod my understanding.

I lean forward then, propping my head between my hands as I try to come to terms with all that has happened in such a short timeframe. There’s so much I still don’t know, so much that needs more explaining. It seems my life is taking a sudden, drastic turn and I’m not sure how I feel about it all as of yet.

I glance over at the clock then and panic shoots through me. “Shit! I’m late for work!” I exclaim, jumping up from the stool and starting for the door. I stop in my tracks and turn back to Amelia. “Um, where is my car?” I ask realizing I have no idea where the rest of my stuff is either.

“I drove it here last night,” she informs me before shooting me a worried glance.

“Well, do you think you could give me a ride? Sam’s gonna be pissed,” I huff out irritably. Amelia doesn’t budge, flashing me a small frown. “What?”

“I’m not sure if you should go,” she says nervously, glancing back at the stairs that lead to the basement. I roll my eyes before glancing over to see a bowl of assorted fruit sitting on the counter. I pick up an apple with a defeated sigh, holding it up with a raised brow.

“I’ll eat this on the way,” I assure her, waiting to see whether or not she’ll accept this offer. She eyes me over warily once more before giving a small nod.

“Fine,” she says, reaching over to grab a banana. “But you’re eating this too,” she says with a pointed glare.

“Deal,” I tell her, taking the yellow fruit from her before rushing through the front door of the house with her following close behind. I rush to the car, finding my spare uniform folded neatly behind the passenger seat. Bingo. I scoop up the clothes, shooting Amelia a grin before we jump into the car and speed off to Merlotte’s together.

 


	5. Demon’s Lust Ch. 5 – krispybee12

   
  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 5

   


SPOV

I straighten my uniform, having changed in the passenger seat and bite into the apple with a slight grimace as we speed through the back roads towards Bon Temps. “Ugh, this tastes like ass,” I tell my roommate after choking down the putrid tasting fruit. She sighs, giving me a concerned expression.

“It’s the best we’ve got,” she says with a shrug as I struggle to eat the fruit I would have once found to be quite appetizing. “We don’t want you passing out on the floor.”

“No shit,” I tell her with a small smirk, picturing the faces of the customers as Crazy Sookie collapses across their table, splashing ketchup over their stunned faces. Priceless. A thought occurs to me then and I glance over at Amelia as I peel open the banana she forced upon me. “Did the doctor tell you why I’ve lost my appetite and why food suddenly tastes totally gross?” I take a bite of the yellow fruit and my face pinches in a grimace. Mush.

“Well,” she starts before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. “Evidently whatever you’re transitioning into won’t eat conventional food,” she explains as I look to her in surprise.

“So what _will_ I have to feed from?” I ask nervously. “Oh, God, you don’t think I’ll have to drink blood like a vampire, do you?” She shoots me a small smirk before shaking her head, making her spikey, chestnut locks bounce around her face.

“I seriously doubt you’ll have to drink blood, Sook,” she says. I let out a relieved sigh then. That seriously sounds gross. “But we aren’t sure _what_ it is that will sustain you. We won’t know for sure until we figure out what you are now.” I nod my understanding as I wonder what it is other immortal beings feed from. Surely it can’t be as gross as blood, right?

Amelia pulls into Merlotte’s parking lot then and I quickly choke down the rest of the offensive fruit earning me a nod of approval from my friend before I rush out the door, waving a quick goodbye. Shit. I am so late. I pause at the back doors, throwing up my mental shields before whispering a short prayer, pleading for my mental walls to be stronger than they were yesterday.

I throw open the doors and rush inside, quickly finding an apron while earning a few hard glares from the other waitresses. Whoops, guess they’re pretty pissed. This is gonna be a fun night I think to myself with an eye roll.

“Sookie?” I hear Sam question as I finish tying my apron. My shoulders slump knowing I’ve been caught. Here goes. I turn slowly to see him giving me an annoyed scowl. “We’ll talk later,” he says irritably before pointing his thumb at the floor. “Get out there. We’re swamped.” I nod, ducking away quickly to play catch up.

I fall into my usual groove with a small smile as I realize the food must have done it’s job. My shields are actually holding up and I couldn’t be more grateful. The other waitresses’ irritation is quickly replaced by apparent relief as I help them pick up the slack, and before long things are running smoothly once more. Maybe this won’t be such a bad night after all.

I manage to get through the dinner rush without incident and just when I think I might just have a hold on all this transitioning shit, a large group of rowdy college guys burst through the front doors. Instantly my shields are being assaulted and probed to the point of pain. Shit. I guess eating food doesn’t help for very long; that or two measly pieces of fruit just wasn’t enough to last me for a decent length of time.

I lean against the bar, taking a deep breath and strengthening my shields as much as possible before turning with my Crazy Sookie smile slapped across my face. I can do this. I _hope_ I can do this. Dear God, _please_ let me get through this.

As soon as I approach the group, that just _had_ to sit in my section, I know I’m in trouble. It’s like yesterday all over again as my head is barraged with sexually explicit images and thoughts. Once more I find that I’m the star of the many erotic fantasies, leaving me to question just what it is about me that seems to be attracting so much attention as of late.

I manage to take their orders somehow and when I finally head over to the bar to fill their beer order, I feel completely drained, both mentally and physically. “You feelin’ alright, cher?” Sam asks as he begins filling pitchers for my table. I give him a weak smile, nodding lightly. “Having the same troubles you did yesterday?” he asks in concern. I sigh, nodding once more.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” I tell him as he looks me over with unease shining in his light blue eyes.

“Why don’t you go lay down in my office for a bit,” he suggests softy. I tense then remembering the scene from his office yesterday. I’m _so_ not going there again. I shake my head, plastering a huge, fake smile on my face once more.

“I’ll be fine, Sam,” I say with forged enthusiasm. “My shift’s about up anyhow. I can handle it.” He eyes me warily once more before nodding.

“Alright, but the offer stands,” he says, handing over a tray of beer pitchers. I take the tray with a nod and return to my table only to be assaulted with more graphic images and thoughts. My shields are nonexistent at this point and I’m having a hard time feigning enthusiasm, feeling as though I could collapse at any second. Shit. This really isn’t good. One of the young men stands then, towering over me with a sly grin. His thoughts have been the most vivid and downright disturbing of the bunch and I already know this little encounter won’t end well.

“Hey there, sweet thing,” he purrs, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against his side. “How bout we blow this place, find somewhere nice and private,” he leers as his friends cheer encouragingly. I struggle against his hold and his arm tightens around me as his face lowers towards my own. Oh, hell no. I lift the empty tray then, pulling back before slamming him in the face. Hard.

“Bitch!” he yells out angrily as blood spouts from his nose. Hitting him did exactly what I thought it would as I find myself free of his embrace. I back away quickly just in time to see Sam step out from behind the bar with a baseball bat. Thank God.

“I think it’s time you boys hit the road,” he says, palming the bat menacingly as his jaw ticks in anger. The group of youngsters stand together and for a second I wonder if they’ll start a fight. The boy I hit, who evidently is the agreed upon leader of the ragtag team, shakes his head and I let out a relieved sigh as they head to the doors together. That was close. I feel Sam’s warm hand upon my shoulder then and I turn back with a grateful smile.

“You alright?” he asks softly as the rest of the customers go back to their dinners, looking mostly disappointed about the fight being broken up so quickly. Vultures.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks,” I tell him, patting his hand in gratitude.

“Why don’t you head on home, cher, I think you’ve had more than your fair share of excitement for the night,” he says. He’s absolutely right. I don’t think I can handle much more tonight. I pause then as I remember I don’t have a car. Shit. And I forgot my phone. Double shit.

“Um, do you mind if I use your phone? I need to call Ames so she can come pick me up,” I tell him as he nods with a small smile.

“No problem, come on,” he says, leading me back to his office. I call Amelia before slumping down onto the sofa to wait as my head falls limply into my hands. I’m beyond exhausted and I have a feeling the night’s excitement isn’t over yet as I have the issue of my newly found mates to contend with still. Awesome.

I feel the sofa sink lower as Sam sits beside me and I tense slightly, once more remembering being in a similar position here yesterday. Sure enough, Sam’s warm hand is placed upon my knee just before I’m subjected to a replay of his fantasies from yesterday. Dammit. I can’t handle more of this shit right now.

“Look, Sam, I-” I start before his biting gaze cuts me off mid-sentence. My breath hitches as I take in his yearning stare. But what sends my heart racing is the look in his eyes. They’re wild, animalistic even, as if there’s no one home behind those blazing, blue eyes. Once more, I can _feel_ his lust thick in the air. It’s all consuming, thick, and heavy and frankly, scaring the ever loving shit out of me. This is bad, very, very bad.

EPOV

I wake for the night with a start. _Protect. Save._ My instincts are screaming and as I look over to see my maker’s matching concern I know something is very wrong. Sookie. She’s in danger. Fuck! I have to save her. We’re both dressed in a flash before flying up the stairs, slamming into a bewildered witch standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“Where’s Sookie?” I demand harshly. Her eyes widen in fear as she takes in our anxious demeanors.

“She’s at Merlotte’s. I’m on my way to get her now,” she says, shaking her head in confusion.

“Don’t bother,” I tell her before Godric and I press past her, rushing through the door together before launching into the air, taking flight through the starry, night sky as we soar swiftly towards the backwoods bar. We’ve only just managed to find our female and she’s in peril for the second time in as many nights. _Guard. Shield._ I shake my head hoping to put an end to this cycle quickly as my screeching instincts are currently driving me towards the point of madness.

I glance over to see Godric’s face contorted in anguish as I feel his overriding concern and fear echoing my own through the bond. I had so hoped this fated mate would bring about peace and solace for my maker, but so far the opposite seems to be true. Inexcusable.

I have to assume the witch enlightened Sookie to what we discovered last night. So why would she leave our sides? Doesn’t she realize she’s putting herself in danger? She’s still mortal, a mere human. She can hardly defend herself adequately. There are too many dangers, too many precarious situations in which she could find herself.

It seems we need to have a very serious conversation with our mate if we are to keep her safe. This cannot keep happening. I won’t stand for it. My undead heart can’t handle it. More than that, to lose her would mean certain death for both Godric and I, of this I have no doubt.

We finally land at the bar and rush inside together, earning us open mouthed stares from the scattered customers. I don’t see Sookie anywhere, but my instincts are screaming even louder than before. _Defend. Rescue._

“Where is she?” Godric asks with panic lacing his words as we begin trailing through the rustic bar together. I pull aside a waitress with fiery red hair, gripping her arm tightly as she stares up to me in utter terror. I’ve heard it said there’s little else on earth more terrifying than a fated male in search of his female and as I look into the widened eyes of this mortal woman, I think this assessment may very well be correct.

“Sookie Stackhouse,” I spit out as the frightened human begins to shake uncontrollably. I wonder for a moment if she might actually pass out from fear as tears well at the corner of her pale, green eyes. “Where is she?” I demand, not caring if we scare the living hell out of every person in here, so long as we find our mate. The woman lifts a trembling arm to point to the back and I quickly release my hold before we race to the back hall together, intent on saving our female.

A loud crash sounds from a room marked ‘office’ and I freeze in fear for a millisecond before slamming open the door with a thunderous boom. My mouth drops open as I try to decipher the unexpected scene before me. Sookie is standing in the middle of the room, trembling slightly with wet tears trailing her golden cheeks. A large and apparently, very heavy shelf lies atop an unconscious shifter across the room from her. What the hell happened in here?

Quickly, I gather my senses before Godric and I rush to Sookie’s side in unison. We each begin looking her over for any injuries and I feel a wave of relief wash over me as I quickly deduce she is unhurt. She looks up to us, apparently in shock before reaching out to place a hand upon each of our cheeks. I lean into the light touch, feeling a soothing comfort that only my mate can provide. A small sigh escapes her and I feel my lips curl into a small smile that matches the smile currently stretching across my maker’s face. She’s unscathed. She’s safe. 8

“It’s you,” she whispers, looking back and forth between us with a contented smile. “Thank God,” she adds before promptly passing out. Godric and I catch her between us and I shake my head, looking up to my maker with a small frown.

“I really wish she’d stop doing that,” I tell him as he nods his agreement.

“No shit,” he says, bringing a small smile to my face. It’s not often I hear my maker curse, but I have a feeling these new emotions brought on by our mate are apt to make even his normally calm continence fracture slightly. He stiffens then, brow drawing, before leaning down to bury his face in the golden locks behind Sookie’s ear.  He looks up to me as his emerald eyes shine in recognition. I lean down then, scenting deeply before recognition clicks in my own mind.

“Is that what I think it is?” I question in wonderment. How is this possible? He nods to me before looking down to Sookie with fascination shining in his jade eyes. I whip out my phone then, placing a call to the only member of my retinue that I believe may have the answers we seek.

GPOV

Eric and I land at the house and for the second night in a row we find ourselves carrying our female’s unconscious form between us. I look down to her, letting out a small sigh. It seems trouble tends to follow our female. _Protect. Claim. Yours._   Eric and I will have our work cut out for us keeping her safe, but I will gladly do whatever it takes to do just that.

“Oh my God, what happened?” Amelia asks, rushing over to us as she anxiously looks Sookie over.

“We aren’t sure exactly,” I admit as the group of us venture into the living room together. Once more, Eric and I situate our mate upon our laps, this time with me cradling her head, while Eric hugs her bottom half to his lap, each finding purchase against Sookie’s exposed skin in an attempt to bring her any form of comfort.

Sookie begins to stir then and the three of us look to her anxiously as her large, blue eyes flutter open before us. “What happened?” she groans out, trying to sit up. Eric and I gently ease her upright, sitting her between us on the couch while careful to keep skin to skin contact with her as she looks to us for answers.

“You passed out again,” Eric informs her as she lets out a loud sigh.

“I really wish I could stop doing that,” she says softly as we each nod in agreement. “So what happened this time?” she asks a bit irritably. Eric looks to me; I’m sure trying to decipher the best way to describe the scene we just witnessed as that is what I’m finding myself doing as well.

“We found you in your boss’ office, dear one,” I tell her gently as her face scrunches adorably in concentration.

“Let’s just say, it looked like the two of you got into a bit of an argument, which you apparently won,” Eric adds cautiously as I recall the unconscious shifter lying under the heavy shelving unit. My blood boils thinking the danger he has brought my female this night, but I reign in my anger, waiting to hear Sookie’s account of the ordeal. Sookie gasps softly then, looking up to us as her bright, blue eyes light with recollection.

“I remember now,” she says softly as a slight tremor runs through her. I find myself shifting closer, wrapping my arm around her tightly as my child follows suit so the both of us are holding her between us securely in an attempt to calm her obvious anxiety. “It was so scary,” she whispers. “It was like he lost control. He was completely out of his mind,” she says, shaking her head sadly as tears shine in her eyes.

My jaw clenches in anger as I wish only to administer excruciating agony to her shifter boss for the pain he has caused my mate. I feel a biting pain in my palm and glance down to see blood dripping from my clenched fist. I open it slowly to see small, crescent shaped cuts welling with blood. With great difficulty, I shake off the edge of my rage, knowing my mate needs me. Revenge can be dealt out at a later time.

I glance up then to see Eric’s face flushed red with his own rage. He gives me a slight nod, and the message behind that small gesture is clear. The shifter will pay dearly for this indiscretion.

“What happened, Sookie?” Amelia asks then, bringing mine and Eric’s attention back to our trembling mate. Sookie looks up to her friend, shaking her head slightly as her brow furrows slightly.

“I’m not really sure,” she says dejectedly. “He was fine one minute and the next I was fighting to keep him off of me. I yelled and screamed, but it was like he couldn’t hear me at all,” she says as a violent shudder runs through her slight form. “I was so terrified and all I could think was that I had to run, I had to get away from him.”

At this point, it takes every ounce of self-control I possess to keep me from flying back to that bar and ripping the shifter apart limb from limb with my bare hands, but as I take in the tear filled gaze of my female as she looks up to Eric and I for comfort, I know I cannot leave her this way.

“Tell us what happened next, dear one,” I encourage softly as she takes in a shuddering breath.

“He had me pinned beneath him on the couch and I thought he was going to, well, you know,” she starts, looking both ashamed and terrified as she glances down at her wringing hands. I place my hands over hers as Eric leans down to place a chaste kiss to the top of her head in encouragement and she lets out a small sigh before continuing.

“I felt so mad then,” she says as her jaw ticks in anger. “I was suddenly filled with so much… _rage_ and I shoved him, pushing him away just as hard as I possibly could,” she says, looking up between the two of us, finding only acceptance and love shining in our eyes. She lets out a small, relieved sigh before shaking her head slightly. “I don’t know how I managed it, but before I could comprehend what was happening, Sam was flying through the air, crashing into the shelf across the room.”

My brows rise then as a surge of pride runs through me. My female was able to defend herself most admirably tonight. Her bravery is remarkable.

“Wow,” whispers Amelia, looking to her friend in awe. “You were able to throw a grown man across the room?” she asks incredulously. Sookie nods to her and a huge smile crosses the witches face. “Damn, Sook! That’s incredible!” she says brightly, eliciting a small smile from our mate. A wave of relief washes over me seeing that smile and I pull Sookie close, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

“You did well tonight, dear one. I’m proud to call you mine,” I whisper against the warm skin of her brow. She pulls away to give me an earnest smile, lighting up her beautiful face, and warming my undead heart.

“He’s right, Sookie, you’ve managed to impress me with your bravery this night. There is no other I would wish to call my own,” Eric tells her then. She glances over to him, flashing him a bright smile and I can feel his elation through the bond at seeing our female’s delight.

“Now, with that being said, the shifter will pay harshly for his treatment of you this night,” I inform my mate gravely. Her head whips towards me, shock and fear clear upon her face.

“Oh, please, you can’t hurt Sam!” she exclaims as her eyes widen in fear. She would truly defend him after what he did? “I mean he acted _horribly_ tonight, but I don’t think it was really his fault,” she says, shaking her head vehemently. “There was definitely something wrong with him. The Sam I know would never act that way,” she explains, looking back and forth at us with wide, pleading eyes.

I glance up at Eric and his face is stoic, but I can feel his inner turmoil matching my own. The shifter needs to pay, there’s no way around this, but I can’t in good conscience go against my fated female’s sweet pleas for mercy.

SPOV

I look back and forth at the vampires I now know to be my fated mates, hoping they can find it in their hearts to grant mercy to my friend. By no means do I condone Sam’s behavior tonight, but I know without a doubt that something was really wrong with him to make him act the way he did.

There’s a light knocking from the front door then, and Amelia pops out of her chair to answer it, leaving the three of us in a rather awkward and tense silence. I can almost hear their thoughts racing as they struggle to accept my pleas for compassion.

“We shall discuss this further at a later time,” Godric assures me with a soft sigh, shaking his head lightly before flashing me a small smile. “For now, we’ve called someone for answers about your transition, dear one. Let us hear what he has to say.”

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-4/)


	6. Demon’s Lust Ch. 6 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 6

 

SPOV

“You know what I am?” I ask my vampires excitedly as they nod simultaneously. Wait. When did I start thinking of them as mine? I suppose I’ll worry about that later.

“We only just sensed it tonight when we rescued you from the bar,” Eric informs me just as a strange, stocky man in a tailored, business suit strides into the living room, trailed by a curious looking Amelia.

“Northman, Godric,” he greets with a nod towards my mates. They nod back before the strange man looks to me with a wide smile, flashing rows of razor sharp…fangs? “And Miss Stackhouse, you’ve grown to be truly beautiful, my dear.”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” I ask in puzzlement as my vampires look between us curiously.

“Of course, where are my manners?” he says with a shake of his head. “Desmond Catalaides, demon lawyer,” he says with a shallow bow. My brows jump to my hairline. Did he just say _demon_?

“Wait, how do you know our mate?” Eric asks in puzzlement, earning a light shrug from the stout demon as he takes a seat across from us.

“I was good friends with her grandfather. Fintan Brigant and I went way back,” he says, waiving his hand absently through the air. Eric and Godric each look to him in shock as I shake my head, realizing this is all just a giant misunderstanding.

“You’re mistaken, sir,” I tell him as he eyes me incredulously. “My grandfather’s name was Earl Stackhouse. I’ve never even heard of this Fintan person.” He lets out a sigh then, shaking his head as a deep frown forms across his face.

“I hate to be the one to tell you this, my dear, but Earl Stackhouse was not, in fact, your biological grandfather,” he informs me. I open my mouth to argue and he holds up his hand to stop me. “I know he was the man who helped raise you, but he is not your blood kin.”

“But that would mean…” I start as he nods, shooting me a grim expression. Holy shit. My grandmother had an affair? My _Gran_? Eric and Godric each take one of my hands into theirs then, squeezing lightly as I try to come to terms with this. I look up to give them a grateful smile before turning my attention back to the demon before me. “Alright, let’s say you’re right and my Gran had an affair with your friend,” I say as he nods in the affirmative. “How does this relate to my transition to an immortal being?”

“That, my dear, is what I’m here to find out,” he says with a kind smile. He stands then, holding out his hand toward me. I glance nervously to my vampires who nod approvingly as I stand before the robust demon. He leans toward be inhaling deeply before his blood red eyes widen in surprise. “Oh my,” he says in astonishment as he stands back, raking his gaze over me in shock.

“What is it?” I ask nervously as he runs his hand over his mouth, shaking his head in disbelief. Okay, I’m really freaking out now. This can’t be good.

“How could this happen?” he whispers just before he starts pacing nervously, talking quietly to himself. I reach back for my vampire’s hands and grasp them tightly, sitting back down between them as the three of us watch the pacing demon anxiously.

“Desmond?” Godric questions hesitantly as the demon appears to be arguing quietly with himself. He stops then, looking over to us with a deep set frown.

“I’m terribly sorry, but this is an incredibly unprecedented outcome,” he says, shaking his head as he eyes me curiously once more, making me shift uncomfortably between my mates. “You are well on your way to becoming a full blooded demon, my dear, and I fear I am the one to blame, at least in part,” he admits as my jaw drops in shock.

“Excuse me?” I ask incredulously. I _know_ I heard that wrong. I _can’t_ be a demon, there’s just no possible way. He lets out a loud sigh before slumping to the chair before us rather dejectedly.

“It’s sort of a long story,” he starts with a sigh. Are there any other kinds? “But as I said, your blood grandfather, Fintan, was a good friend of mine and as such, I offered to bless his heirs with a gift, the demon gift of telepathy.”

“So you’re the reason I’m a mind reader?” I ask rather irritably as he nods with a small smile. “Some gift!” I cry out angrily as I start to shake with anger. He looks to me in shock as I continue. “It’s more like a damn curse having to hear everyone’s awful thoughts all the time!” Eric and Godric wrap their arms around me then and their touch soothes me slightly as I glare at the awestricken demon before me.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, my dear, but know that it was given with the best of intentions, a way to keep you safe in a world full of supernatural beings,” he explains. I take a deep, calming breath, realizing I’m getting us off the more important topic. I can fume later. Eric and Godric begin rubbing small circles across my back, helping sooth my anger and I shoot them an appreciative smile before plunging ahead.

“I’m sorry,” I tell the demonic lawyer, shaking my head lightly. “My telepathy has just made my life much harder than it should have been, even if the intention behind it was kind.” He nods then, looking rather sheepish.

“I suppose I have been a rather lacking sponser, and for that, I am truly sorry, my dear,” he admits softly. I nod, accepting his apology and he lets out a small sigh before continuing. “Like I was saying, I offered to gift his heirs with telepathy, not all of them, mind you, only the ones born with the essential spark of the fey.”

“Fey,” I reiterate as he nods. “As in fairy?” I question, earning another nod. I sigh loudly, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. This is all so freaking convoluted. “So, I’m guessing my blood grandfather, this Fintan character, was a fairy?” I ask, earning me another bob of the demon’s head.  Of course, because why wouldn’t he be? “Alright, continue,” I say, shaking my head lightly.

“You, Sookie, were the only of his descendants to be born with the essential spark, hence the gift,” he says with a slight shrug.

“And this spark thing, what is it exactly?” I ask, rubbing my temples as I feel the beginnings of a migraine. There’s just too much my poor mind is trying to process right now. Ugh.

“Basically it’s the essence of the fey, it’s what fuels their powers and grants them longevity,” he explains as I nod my understanding. “But your spark,” he starts, shaking his head. “Well…it appears to be missing,” he says dejectedly.

“So it disappeared?” I question curiously. He shakes his head grimly.

“It was removed,” he informs me as I look to him in confusion. He sighs, shaking his head once more before continuing. “The only fey powerful enough to do such a thing would be your great grandfather, Niall Brigant, the prince of the Sky Fey,” he informs me as I raise a brow at him. My great grandfather is a fairy prince. Because, why not? I’m quickly learning not to question such things as the world is apparently _much_ bigger than I had once thought.

“Okay…and why would he do that?” I ask as he shrugs.

“I can’t know for sure, but if I had to venture, I’d say he did it as a means of protecting you, my dear. Your great grandfather has a great number of enemies who pose potential threat to any close to him,” he explains. Makes sense, I suppose. I nod my acceptance of this before my face scrunches in confusion.

“So I’m not a fairy and my sparky thingy has been removed,” I start as he nods with a small smirk. “And this makes me a demon, how exactly?”

“What’s happening to you now is the reason only those born with the spark are were gifted with telepathy,” he says with a sigh. “The demon blood within you that grants you your mind reading abilities was…well, _blocked_ by the spark, keeping it from mutating into anything more. But now, without the spark’s protection, the demon blood you possess has begun transforming you into…well, a demon.”

I flop back against the sofa then, letting out a loud, frustrated sigh as I try to make sense of everything I have just learned. Let’s summarize, the man who I thought was my grandfather is not blood related to me as I apparently have fairy relatives through acts of infidelity. I was born with a rare fey gift that was taken away to protect me from fairy attacks, which then left me susceptible to the demon blood that granted me telepathy. And now, apparently, I’m becoming a full blooded demon. Simple. Right…

“Are you alright, Sookie?” Eric asks softly. I nod, shrugging lightly.

“I guess, I mean there’s a lot of information I’m trying to absorb right now, but it’s not like there’s anything I can do about it,” I explain before he leans down to place a soft kiss upon my temple.

“I’d say you’re taking this all remarkably well, dear one,” Godric adds with a warm smile, lifting my hand to brush his lips gently over my knuckles. I smile back at him, feeling marginally better. It’s pretty amazing just how affected I am by their light touches. I suppose I’m pretty lucky having the two of them here helping me through all of this.

“There is one last thing we have yet to determine,” the demon lawyer says, bringing our attention back to him.  “We still need to discover what flavor of demon you are to become.” My brows rise in surprise.

“There are different kinds?” I ask curiously. A large smile crosses his face as he nods to me.

“Most definitely,” he answers.

“But if it’s your blood I have inside me, wouldn’t I just be turning into whatever you are?” I question as he shakes his head.

“This is part of the reason your situation is so incredibly unique,” he starts. “I myself am only half demon, yet you are most definitely well on your way to becoming a full-fledged demon.”

“How is that possible?” Godric questions as the demon shrugs.

“If you had asked me before tonight, I would have said it was an impossibility,” he says eyeing me curiously. “But if I _had_ to guess, I’d say whatever it is about Sookie that nursed the essential spark to life to begin with is what has allowed for this rather unique development to occur.” That sounds… _major_. What is it that makes _me_ so special?

“Wow,” I whisper softly, shaking my head in disbelief, earning me a warm hearted smile from the demon.

“It seems you’re destined for greatness, my dear, in whatever form you eventually take,” he says as I give him a small smile. It’s a beautiful theory; I only hope I’m ready to accept whatever comes with that sort of responsibility.

“So how do we determine what type of demon I’m turning into?” I ask as he glances at my mates a bit nervously.

“I’ll need to taste your blood,” he says apprehensively as I feel both my vampires tense beside me. “I need only a drop, gentlemen, and it will be you who will pierce your mate’s skin of course,” he elaborates, calming my mates instantly.

Eric and Godric take my hands into theirs, standing with me as the demon stands before us expectantly. Godric raises my right hand to his mouth. His fangs click down sharply as he eyes my outstretched finger longingly with his emerald green eyes shining bright with anticipation. My breath hitches at the sight of his glistening fangs. I feel like maybe I should be afraid, but instead find myself overcome with desire for my mate. God, he’s so incredibly beautiful.

His silken lips trail teasingly over my trembling digit and a small, anticipatory whine escapes from the back of my throat, making him raise his lust filled eyes towards my own, locking our gazes with a slight smirk. The rest of the room melts away as I feel him drag his wet tongue along the length of my finger, sending longing shivers through me and igniting my lust to soaring heights. Holy shit, how is he doing this to me?

The sharp point of his fang drags over the sensitive pad of my finger, sending goose bumps over my heated skin before I feel the light sting of fang piercing skin, but instead of pain, the small sting only seems to heighten the pleasure I’m feeling, making my eyes roll back in my head. Oh my, I never want this to end.

Someone clears their throat loudly then, breaking the trance and I feel my face warm in embarrassment as I look up to see the smirking face of Amelia as she chokes back a giggle. I clear my throat then, glancing back to Godric to see his satisfied smile. He mouths, _later_ , with a salacious wink and I flush harder before reaching my finger towards the demon’s waiting mouth.

Blood wells atop my finger before sluggishly dripping from the tip and landing upon the demon’s waiting tongue. A hand grips my wrist gently then and I glance over to see Eric’s yearning face as he gazes longingly at the slight, blood covered puncture. He turns that piercing, ocean blue gaze up to meet my own and a slight smile curls my lips as I nod my agreement.

He guides my hand to his mouth, gazing deeply into my eyes before sliding my finger slowly between his lips. His eyes close then and a low, contented purr rumbles from his chest as he greedily laps at my skin, twining his skilled tongue around my finger. Shocks of pleasure rush through me, bringing a light gasp from my lips. Heavenly. Simply delicious.

Eric’s eyes open then, capturing my gaze once more before slowly dragging my finger from his mouth, sucking upon it lightly before placing a chaste kiss to the tip. I can feel my heart racing and the very masculine smile he flashes me says he knows just how much he’s able to affect me. I might me irritated about his obvious arrogance, if I didn’t crave his attentions quite so desperately.

I shake off my reverie, sitting upon the couch and settling myself within my mates’ comforting embrace before looking back to the smiling demon across the way. What were we doing again? Oh, right, demon identification. I take a deep breath in order to center myself once more before discovering the verdict of my future.

“Well, my dear, it seems you are to become a succubus,” Desmond tells me with a small smile.

“A succubus,” I reiterate disbelievingly as he gives me a firm nod. “As in a demon that feeds off _sex_ ,” I add as he nods once more. I’m rendered completely speechless at this point, not knowing how on earth to respond to such information.

“I’m afraid I’m not well versed in this particular flavor of demon,” he tells me as he gives me a thoughtful glance. “But luck would have it a certain incubus owes me a rather large favor,” he says as his red eyes shine merrily. “I will be sending him to you directly to answer any questions and to help guide you through the rest of your transition,” he informs me with a warm smile as I nod absently, still in a state of astonishment.

The demon stands then and the rest of us follow suit as my mind is trying to wrap around what my near future will hold. The demon says his goodbyes, promising once more to send my future mentor my way before exiting the house. The four of us are left standing in the kitchen together, staring after the demon in a bit of shock.

“Well,” Amelia says, stretching out her limbs and feigning a yawn. “I’m gonna hit the hay. You kids have fun,” she says, shooting me a wink before slinking to the back of the house. Sneaky witch.

“The dawn will soon be approaching,” Godric says softly, bringing my attention to him to see longing in his jade eyes. “I’d very much like it if you’d join us in rest once more, dear one.”

“Um,” I answer admittedly lamely, looking down to my shuffling feet as I feel my face flush warm under their combined gaze.

“It would probably be best as our touch will allow you the sleep your body needs,” Eric offers gently. I glance up then and the yearning look on both their faces melts me on the spot. I couldn’t turn them down even if I wanted to, which I admittedly don’t. They each reach a hand toward me and I take hold, following them down to their shared bedroom for the second night in a row.

 


	7. Demon’s Lust Ch. 7 – krispybee12

    


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 7

   


EPOV

I wake for the night and a small smile curls my lips as I take in my mate’s comforting scent and feel her delicious heat warming my cool skin. I open my eyes, glancing up to see Godric’s soft expression as he gazes over our slumbering female while running his pale hand through her golden tresses.

“She hasn’t awoken yet?” I ask softly as he shakes his head lightly, never lifting his gaze from our mate’s sleeping form.

“Our little mate has had a very trying couple of days,” he answers as his brow furrows slightly and a slight frown tugs at his lips. I can feel his worry for our female and my own emotions reflect his, thinking over all she has been put through in such a short time. “I believe it is catching up to her,” he adds as I nod my agreement.

“You’re probably right,” I concede, running my hand absently over the silken skin of Sookie’s arm. “I think I’ll have Pam open the bar tonight; we have much to discuss with our female.” Godric looks up then, a grim expression set upon his face as he nods his agreement.

I rise then, dressing quickly before trailing upstairs in search of my child. I find her before the microwave, warming a bottle of True Blood and she glances over nervously as I approach. I can feel her rising anxiety through the bond and a slight smirk lifts my lips. Ah, it seems the witch informed her of Sookie’s status as mine and Godric’s mate.

“Pamela,” I greet coolly as she takes the heated bottle from the microwave, shaking it lightly.

“Master,” she replies softly, bowing her head in a show of submission. No snarky retorts? Oh yes, she most certainly knows what she’s done.

“I need you to open the bar tonight,” I inform her as she nods firmly.

“Yes, Master,” she replies before turning to leave, but I can’t allow her to depart just yet, not without laying down the guidelines.

“And Pamela,” I call out, stopping her in her tracks as I feel her anxiety spike through the bond. “From this point forward, Sookie is off limits, are we understood?” I ask firmly as her blue eyes widen slightly.

“Of course, Master,” she replies with another bow of her head. I can feel the truth in her words and a smile forms on my lips as I step before her, leaning down to place a light kiss atop her golden head. I could never stay mad at my child, not even after she has managed to instill this much jealousy within me.

“So tell me,” I whisper softly against her hair, “Is my mate’s kiss as sweet as I believe it to be?” She tilts her face up toward me then and a wide grin stretches across her face as her blue eyes twinkle in delight.

“Better, Master,” she replies with a grin. I nod to her before sending her off, feeling her contentment echoing through the bond. With that taken care of, I turn back to the stairs to see Godric and Sookie entering the upstairs together, hand in hand.

I follow them into the living room and sit beside Sookie, wrapping my arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss to her temple. This closeness with my mate brings me unparalleled joy and I’m finding myself craving her presence constantly.

“Did you rest well, my mate?” I ask softly earning me a warm smile.

“I did, thanks to you both,” she answers, looking to both of us with a grateful smile.

“I’m glad for this, my Sookie,” Godric tells her softly. “For we have much to discuss this night.” He informs her as she nods slightly. “The first matter we must address concerns your safety, dear one.”

“Yeah,” she admits shyly, looking down to her wringing hands. “I suppose I shouldn’t have run off like that yesterday.” I hate to see her looking so chastised. It is not my intention to instill guilt or fear within my mate and I know I must find a way to soothe her discomfort.

“Sookie,” I say softly, cupping her delicate face to turn her blue eyed gaze towards my own. “Please understand that it is not our wish to take your freedom from you. We want only to ensure your safety.”

“And so long as you are still mortal, you are at risk,” Godric adds as she nods her understanding.

“I understand,” she says softly, making both mine and Godric’s brows rise in shock. I had anticipated an argument from our female. She looks between us, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. _Comfort. Protect._ My instincts are screaming again, seeing those salty tears form in her eyes. “After last night, I realize just how much danger I put myself in. I never want to go through something like that ever again.”

My fists clench tightly in ire at the reminder of what happened to my female in that bar. Sam fucking Merlotte. _Avenge._ I will kill him slowly, taking pleasure in hearing his screams. Sookie brings her hands up to cover her face then, bringing my attention back to her as her body begins trembling slightly. The scent of her tears instantly quells my anger as I find myself desperate to soothe my aching mate.

Godric and I wrap her slight form between us just as she begins crying earnestly. It breaks something within me to see her so obviously forlorn and distraught. _Shelter. Save._ We pull her tighter against us, trailing gentle caresses to her exposed skin and sending her the comfort only her mates can provide.

Once her tears finally subside, she lets out a soft sigh before looking up to us with small sniffles as we proceed to lick away her delicious tears, inciting light giggles from our mate. The sweet, tinkling sound of her laughter sends a wave of warmth through me and when she flashes us a brilliant, shining smile, all is right in my world for that precious moment.

“Thank you,” she says softly as we nod with matching, warm smiles upon our faces, each elated to see our female smiling once more.

“Now, about what happened last night,” Godric starts hesitantly as Sookie visibly tenses. “I know you wish to spare your… _friend…_ pain, but what he did was wholly deplorable. He is undeserving of your compassion.” I have to agree wholeheartedly with my Maker’s assessment, but Sookie lets out a sigh, shaking her head in disagreement.

“I can understand your anger,” she says as we each raise an incredulous brow at her. “Okay, maybe I don’t _completely_ understand, but I _do_ know something was really wrong with Sam last night. I’m not excusing his behavior, but I ask that you let me figure out what really happened before you go after him.”

“You’re not to see him again,” I inform her sternly as my blood boils with rage. He will never so much as _glance_ at my Sookie lest his fucking eyes be ripped from their sockets. She nods her agreement, looking down to the floor nervously. “If you can promise to keep your distance we will grant him temporary reprieve,” I assure her as Godric nods his agreement, wanting as much as I to keep our mate happy.

“Thank you,” she says softly, looking up to give us a weak smile. “I honestly don’t think I could face him again after what happened anyhow,” she informs us as I let out an unnecessary sigh of relief. “But what am I supposed to do about money?” she asks as Godric and I share a grin.

“We would gladly provide whatever it is you wish, dear one,” Godric starts as Sookie opens her mouth to argue. He places a finger to her lips before continuing. “But if you truly desire employment, we would provide such for you at Fangtasia. Your mind reading abilities could prove most beneficial, I believe.”

SPOV

My jaw drops in shock at the unexpected proposal.

“You would actually _pay_ me for using my ability?” I question disbelievingly as they both nod firmly. I’ve always thought of my mind reading as a curse, believing it could bring me nothing but pain and isolation. But now, as I look to the delighted faces of my vampires, I feel a sense of pride welling within me. I can help them just as they have helped me numerous times over the past couple of days.

“I don’t think you realize just how valuable your gift is, my Sookie,” Eric tells me with a small smile.

“I think you’re right,” I admit. “I would love to be able to help you at the bar. It would be nice to use my telepathy for something useful for a change.” I smile widely then, finding myself actually looking forward to this new job opportunity.

“We would be most grateful for your services, dear one,” Godric tells me earnestly as his bright green eyes sparkle with delight. A small smile forms hearing his endearing pet name and I glance between the two of them deciding now might be a good time to get answers to some of the questions that have been plaguing me over the past couple days.

“You keep referring to me as your mate and Amelia confirmed as much the other day,” I start as they both nod in unison. “I’m even starting to refer to you both as my mates in my mind,” I admit with a smirk as they chuckle lightly. “But I’m curious about what this means exactly. How do you know I’m, well, _yours_?”

“From the very moment we saw you, we could not deny the bond we share,” Eric tells me with a soft smile. “It’s a bit difficult to explain as it’s more of a feeling than something you could outwardly identity.”

“It is an innate instinct integrated into our very essence,” Godric explains. “But Eric is correct; it is difficult to adequately put to words, dear one.”

“I think I might understand, at least to an extent,” I inform them as they look to me in puzzlement. “Well, it’s probably not the same, but I feel better somehow when I’m with you both and your touch is comforting to me. It just feels… _right_ , if that makes any sense.”

“We feel the same when you are with us,” Eric admits. “And when you’re gone,” he says, shaking his head softly as a slight frown forms on his handsome face. “It’s as if a part of me is missing,” he admits, looking to me with apparent longing in his ocean blue eyes. I glance over to Godric to see his matching gaze as he nods his agreement of this assessment. Wow, I had no idea just how deep their feelings ran for me.

“I don’t know how to respond to that,” I answer honestly, shaking my head lightly and feeling slightly overwhelmed.

“You hold our very happiness in your delicate hands, dear one,” Godric tells me, taking my hands into his and squeezing them gently. “For we are _yours_ as you are _ours_.” My heart races upon hearing his words. They’re _mine_? The thought is thrilling, if not a bit overwhelming.

“Wow,” I whisper softly, finding myself rendered speechless. Two days ago I had assumed I’d grow to become a lonely spinster surrounded by hordes of cats and now…well, now fate it seems has bestowed upon me the gift of these two vampire’s undying devotion. But do I feel the same way about them?

I look between the two of them, feeling the weight of their combined gaze as I think over the events of the last couple days. They’ve been right by my side, helping see me through all the craziness my life has become, providing me the comfort and support I needed without asking a thing in return. A small smile forms at my lips. I know I have my answer.

“This relationship may be a bit…well, unorthodox,” I start, earning me matching smirks. “But I’d be willing to give it a try.” The words barely escape my lips before I find myself gasping in surprise as they cling to me tightly, squeezing me between them in obvious delight. I find myself giggling between them, shaking my head in disbelief. “You know, for big, scary vampires, you two sure enjoy your cuddling,” I tease as they chuckle lightly before loosening their snug grip.

“Only with you, dear one,” Godric assure me with a smirk before leaning down to press his lips against mine softly. It’s a feather light touch that somehow manages to quicken my heart rate and set my skin aflame with desire. My eyes flutter open to see his satisfied smile just before cool fingers cup my chin gently.

Eric turns my face towards his own then and my heart is beating wildly as he lowers his face towards mine. Cool, silken lips brush my own, igniting my lust and sending my mind to very naughty places. Damn, somehow these two vampires are managing to awaken something deep within me, something primal, _carnal_ , and deliciously… _sinful_.

I hear a quiet buzzing then and Eric sighs before reaching into the pocket of his jeans, digging out his cell phone with an irritable scowl. What horrible timing. He gazes over the screen briefly before nodding and looking up with a small smile.

“Your demon instructor will be here first thing tomorrow morning,” he informs me as a sudden chill runs through me. “What is it?” he asks nervously as I let out a sigh.

“I still haven’t come to terms with the whole… _succubus_ thing,” I admit rather sheepishly as I feel a warmth crawl up my cheeks. “I just don’t know how I feel about having to feed off, well, you know,” I say softly as my cheeks burn warmer still. Sex should be shared between people involved in committed and loving relationships. The idea of having to feed from such a personal act seems…wrong somehow.

“Sex?” Godric provides with a kind smile as I nod slightly. “Dear one, sex is a good and natural thing; it’s nothing you should feel embarrassed about, especially if it’s shared with your fated mates.”

“But I’ve never even had… _sex_ ,” I admit, whispering that last word as I drop my face into my hands in total humiliation.

“This is not a bad thing, Sookie,” Eric whispers against my ear. I glace over at him and his kind, accepting smile makes me feel instantly better. I should have known they wouldn’t judge me over something so petty as my sexual inexperience.

“I would wait until you learn more about your emerging demon powers before letting them upset you too greatly,” chimes in Godric and I nod to him with a small smile. He’s right. I have no idea what to expect from my first demon lesson, but I certainly have plenty of questions. I can only hope whoever this mystery instructor is will be able to answer them all for me.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-6/)


	8. Demon’s Lust Ch. 8 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 8

 

SPOV

I wake in the comforting, dual embrace of my mates and a wide smile crosses my face as I burrow deeper into the bed between them. I run my gaze over their resting faces, letting out a small sigh. They look so sweet, angelic even, in their rest and I take a moment just to appreciate their combined beauty.

They balance each other perfectly. Eric, with his hard, sculpted features framed by that light, golden hair of his, complimenting the soft, almost delicate features of Godric’s that are surrounded by all that thick, dark mess of curls. They’re simply breathtaking. And they’re _mine_ , in every sense of the word.

I sigh then, remembering my demonic tutor will be showing up this morning. I suppose I better get ready for my first day of demon training. I begrudgingly begin wiggling my way free of my vampires’ tight embrace, finally pulling free before glancing around the room curiously.

The furniture is made up of sturdy, masculine looking pieces done in a darkly stained oak. A small smile curls my lips as I take in the deep, cerulean blue bedding accented by the emerald green pillows. I wonder if they purposely chose them to complement the beauty of their striking eyes.

I then see my duffel bag sitting against the far wall and walk over, looking down to see a note from my witchy friend. Seems she ran back to the farmhouse yesterday to grab some things for me. What a sweetheart. I dig through the bag, pulling out my toiletries, along with a sundress with matching undergarments before shuffling into the adjoined bath.

The deep blue and green color scheme continues into this room, bringing a splash of color to the gleaming, modern amenities. I briefly wonder if Pam helped them decorate. I shrug, before stripping down and entering the largest shower I’ve ever seen in my life. This thing could easily fit four people! I twist the shiny, chrome handle and stand under the hot, streaming water with a soft sigh. Heavenly.

I wash away the dirt of the previous day, soon feeling refreshed and energized before finally twisting off the stream and sliding open the glass door.

“Hello, love,” says a strange man, standing before me with a wide grin. I let out a terrified scream, frantically working to cover myself with my hands as he looks to me in bewilderment.

“Get out!” I scream as his face scrunches in confusion.

“What’s your _bloody_ problem?” he asks in his English accent as my jaw drops in disbelief.

“I’m _naked_! _That’s_ my problem! Now get the hell out of here!” I demand as he rolls his eyes.

“Fine. I’m going, I’m going, don’t blow a bloody gasket,” he sighs out before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. Holy shit! I stand in shock for a moment before stepping out to dry off quickly before my mystery guest has a chance to show up once more. I throw on my clothes and am fuming mad by the time I leave the bathroom.

I step into the bedroom to see my guest perched at the foot of the bed, smirking at me as a mischievous twinkle of delight shines in his gray eyes.

“Couple of handsome blokes you’ve got here, love,” he says, nodding towards my sleeping mates. “Your fated males, yeah?” he asks as I give a firm nod.

“Yes,” I snap tartly. “Now, who the hell _are_ you?” I demand as he stands with a liquid grace, before bowing his head to me.

“Algaliarept the incubus, at your service,” he greets as my jaw drops. _This_ is my instructor? Great, just freaking great. “But you, love, can call me Al,” he adds with a wink. I let out a frustrated sigh, shaking my head at the merry demon.

“So, tell me, Al, do you make a habit of dropping in on all your pupils in the _shower_?” I demand as he flashes me a devilish smirk.

“I’m an _incubus_ , love,” he says with a dismissive shrug. “I feed off sex and lust; nudity comes with the territory.” I shake my head at him, letting out a defeated sigh. He’s apparently completely unfazed by our earlier encounter. Go figure.

“Well, I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from dropping in on me when I’m unclothed in the future,” I tell him with a raised brow as he shrugs once more.

“Consider it done, love,” he says, waiving his hand through the air dismissively. “Shall we begin your first lesson now?” he asks as I nod, sneaking one last glance at my slumbering mates before following Al from the bedroom. I trail behind him to the upstairs of the house, taking in the appearance of my incubus tutor curiously.

He’s quite handsome, with wavy, shoulder length, chestnut hair framing a very masculine, sculpted face beset with pale, gray eyes that shine from his face like twin mirrors. His impeccable physique is clad in skin tight leather pants that look to be painted on, showing off every defined, flexing muscle beneath them. His leathers are adjoined by soft looking, suede boots that trail up his defined legs to mid-thigh and his white, flowing top reminds me of something I’d see adorning a chiseled lead of a romance novel. The thought brings a soft snort from me thinking _all_ of him looks like he should be posing for some trashy, romance paperback.

“Enjoying the view, love?” he teases, glancing back at me over his shoulder with a salacious wink as we enter the dining room together. A warm blush warms my cheeks being caught so blatantly ogling my demon tutor and a low, masculine chuckle sounds from said tutor, making me blush harder still.

“Sorry,” I mutter out shyly as I drop to the dining room chair in humiliation.

“Don’t be, love, I take it as a great compliment. The power of seduction is an important part of being an incubus…or succubus, in your case,” he explains with a grin as I nod my understanding, feeling just a bit better about my wandering eyes.

“You’re just nothing like I’d expected you to be,” I admit, thinking back to the image of the rather homely, robust, demon lawyer. I suppose not all demons are created equal. He chuckles lowly, shooting me a wide grin.

“Ah, Desmond, yes, not exactly incubus beautiful,” he says as my jaw drops. Right, he can read my thoughts. So weird being on the receiving end of that. I probe at his mind then and he gives me a smirk as I hit a solid, brick wall with my mind.

“How can you block like that?” I ask in awe as he shrugs.

“Centuries of practice, love,” he answers as I nod my understanding.

“And the teleporting?” I question eagerly. I _so_ want to learn how to do that. Al chuckles once more, shaking his head.

“It shall come to you eventually, love,” he says with a wave of his hand. “It can take centuries for some to learn.” I nod, feeling a bit disappointed by this. “For now, I’m sure you’re curious to learn about what to expect from your initial transition, yes?”

“Of course,” I answer rather eagerly, as my curiosity bites at me. He nods, before shooting me a curious gaze.

“I thought you said the two blokes downstairs were your fated males,” he says as I nod in agreement. His brows rise in shock then before his head is thrown back in uproarious laughter. “This,” he says, shaking his head as tears trail down his cheeks. “This is bloody _priceless_ ,” he says as I look to him in puzzlement. “You’re virginal!” he exclaims as my face flames in embarrassment.

“So?” I challenge, crossing my arms over my chest crossly in a huff. What an ass!

“A virgin succubus,” he says shaking his head in disbelief. “In all my centuries, I’ve never heard of such a thing. Oh, this is rich.” I glare at him then, earning another round of laughter from my demonic tutor.

“It’s not _that_ funny,” I argue as he shakes his head, wiping away his tears of laughter with a low chuckle.

“I’m terribly sorry, love,” he says, shaking off the remainder of his mirth before giving me a rather somber gaze. “This may make your transition a bit difficult for you, I fear,” he tells me as a slight frown forms on my face.

“How will my being a virgin make any difference?” I ask in puzzlement as he lets out a loud sigh.

“You’re a _succubus_ now, love,” he states matter of factly as I nod. “A starving one at that,” he adds, shaking his head sadly, with a slight frown. “It’s _imperative_ that you feed in order to complete your transition and you need to do so very soon, for the consequences of withholding a feeding could prove to be quite… _devastating_.”

“What do you mean?” I ask fearfully as he reaches forward to place his hand over my own. His eyes close and his brow furrows slightly before he lets out a loud sigh. His gray eyes open then, shining with sympathy as he shakes his head sadly.

“It’s as I feared,” he whispers, as he looks to me in concern. “I’m terribly sorry, love,” he says miserably with a small frown. “If I had only been here earlier I could have warned you.”

“Warned me?” I ask nervously as he nods solemnly.

“You’ve no doubt noticed the way people are thinking about you as of late,” he says as I nod, recalling starring in numerous sexual fantasies recently. “And your boss,” he says sadly as I tense in my chair. “His reaction to you was a byproduct of your unfed state, I’m afraid.”

“But why? How?” I ask in puzzlement.

“This is why it’s so important you feed fully and regularly,” he informs me gravely. “A hungry succubus or incubus will attract food to them, using pheromones to entice their prey.”

“So _I_ caused their sudden attraction to me?” I ask as he nods. “You mean I’ve been leaking pheromones without knowing it?”

“I’m afraid so,” he informs me as I sit back in my chair dejectedly.

“So if I don’t feed soon, things like what happened with Sam the other night will continue to happen to me?” I ask fearfully as he nods. “But why did Sam react so strongly to me? No one else I interacted with became so… _forceful_ ,” I say the last with a cringe at the horrible memory.

“Our powers stem from lust and seduction,” he starts. “As such, any feelings of lust or attraction an individual feels toward us will be greatly multiplied. I’d say your boss had strong feelings for you to start with and when pheromones were added to the mix…well, I don’t have to tell you what the consequences of such an interaction may lead to.”

I take a moment to think over this logic. It makes sense I suppose. I mean, I knew Sam had a bit of a crush on me, but if I’d known what would happen around him, I definitely would have kept my distance. I can’t allow something like that to happen again.

“The same goes for your female, vampire friend, love,” Al tells me, bringing me from my thoughts as I look up to see his playful smirk. “It was the attraction she held for you that led to that delicious snogging in the kitchen.” I blush hard then remembering my make out session with Pam and Al chuckles lightly, effectively cutting the earlier tension from the room.

“Okay, so I need to feed,” I reiterate as he nods firmly. “How do I go about doing that?” I ask as he grins widely, his mirror eyes sparkling in amusement.

“That, love, is the fun part,” he informs me as I shift nervously in my chair. Somehow I’m not sure I share his enthusiasm.

“You mean I have to have sex,” I say as he nods, bringing a slight frown to my face.

“Why so glum, love? You’ve got two willing and powerful food sources at your fingertips. Consider yourself lucky,” he advises, cocking a brow in my direction.

“I suppose you’re right,” I say with a sigh. “I’m just not sure I’m ready for… _that_ , quite yet. We’ve only just met.” He shakes his head then, sighing loudly.

“A succubus with morals,” he whispers, shaking his head as I glare at him. “You don’t _have_ to have intercourse to feed,” he informs me with a sigh as I look to him in pleasant surprise. This sounds promising. “Although, I think you’re _seriously_ missing out,” he adds with an eye roll. “Skin to skin contact upon release is all that is required for a feeding,” he informs me with a raised brow. Release? Oh… _that_ kind of release. Great. He grins then, nodding at my mental conclusion.

“Wait, eww, you don’t mean I have to feed from their, you know, do I?” I ask with a grimace as he laughs heartily once more.

“Oh, love, you are a breath of fresh air for this old incubus,” he says, shaking his head at me with a wide grin. “And no, that’s not what I mean by feeding. You feed off the _energy_ , it’s a metaphysical feeding, _not_ a physical one.” I let out a relieved sigh then, nodding my understanding.

“And how often will I have to feed?” I ask apprehensively as he shrugs.

“You’re a newborn demon, so you’ll need to feed at _least_ once a day,” he informs me as I look to him in surprise. He shrugs once more and I nod, accepting this as I have apparently no other choice.

“So what happens _after_ I feed?” I ask curiously. “My transition to demon will be complete then, right?”

“It will,” he assures me. “You will gain supernatural strength and senses, much like those of your vampire mates, and you can expect your appearance to alter slightly,” he informs me as I raise a brow at him. “They’ll be subtle changes, _enhancements_ , really. The ability to attract and seduce is our greatest weapon, as such, our transition includes minor adjustments to our appearance to make us more appealing to potential…food sources.”

“Okay,” I accept with a nod. That doesn’t sound too bad, like magical plastic surgery I think to myself with a small snigger as Al joins in my laughter with a knowing wink.

“You’ll also gain a few useful powers along with your immortality,” he says with a waiving his hand dismissively. “But we’ll discuss those _after_ your transformation is complete,” he says with a raised brow as I nod my acceptance. “Oh, and you’ll inherit a set of these, of course” he tells me, lifting his hands to sprout sharp claws from his fingertips with a grin. “Not the best defense in the world, but they _do_ come in handy in a scrape.”

A small smile forms on my lips as I stare at the claws in admiration. It’ll be nice to have some form of defense in this ever growing pool of supernaturals I’ve found myself involved with.

“Well, love, I think that’s enough for today’s lesson,” he says, standing from the chair with a small smile. “Darkness will be settling upon us soon, and _you_ need to feed,” he warns with a raised brow.

“I will,” assure him, earning me a firm nod.

“Brilliant,” he says with a grin. “Enjoy your mates, love,” says brightly as I give him a weak smile, not feeling quite so confident about what this first feeding may entail. Al shakes his head then, reaching out to chuck my chin playfully. “Buck up, love, try to have a little fun with this, as I’m sure your males will quite enjoy feeding their female,” he adds with a wink, making me smirk despite myself.

“I’ll do my best,” I promise him earnestly.

“Then I shall take my leave; expect my return on the morrow to continue your lessons. Cheerio, love,” he calls with a wink before disappearing once more into green, billowing smoke. I glance back at the stairs that lead down to where my mates lay in waiting with a small sigh. Right, I suppose it’s time for my first demon feeding. Here goes nothing.

 


	9. Demon’s Lust Ch. 9 – krispybee12

    


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 9

   


GPOV

I wake from my slumber and tense instantly, realizing my female is gone from the bed. My instincts are thankfully quiet; assuring me she is, for once, in no immediate danger. This makes me feel slightly better, but I decide then that I must take action in assuring my mate’s safety, as well as my own sanity. Eric and I must form a blood bond with her; it is the only way to keep her safe.

Where could my fated female be? Surely she would not have run off alone, not after our discussion with her only last night. I smile then recalling her demon instructor was due to visit this day. I wonder what powers my little mate will acquire once she is made a fully blooded demoness.

I admit I know very little of succubi, but the idea of my female having to feed from sex exhilarates and excites me to no end. There are a great many things I wish to teach my previously untouched female, enlightening her to the erotic world of carnal pleasures. The thought alone is enough to ignite my lust for my female, as I find myself hardening for my mate’s gentle attentions.

“Master?” Eric questions softly, looking up to me with a soft smile as he rises for the evening.

“Good evening, my child,” I greet, leaning down to press my lips against his, kissing him softly. He pulls away with a small smirk, looking down to my very obvious arousal with a raised brow. I grin at him, shrugging offhandedly as he chuckles lightly.

“Thinking of our female?” he chides as I nod with a wide grin. His own lust rolls through the bond then as the intoxicating scent of said female wafts through the air between us. We both look to the open doorway to see our rather coy looking mate crossing hesitantly over the threshold.

“Good evening,” she greets softly with a small smile as she slowly approaches the bed. Her apprehension is clear upon her continence and I reach out for her, motioning for her to join us, intent on soothing my anxious female. She crawls over the bed and Eric and I work to situate her between us before wrapping her into our combined embrace.

“Good evening, dear one,” I whisper against her ear, breathing in her intoxicating scent as she lets out a soft, contented sigh. _Home. Yours._ A smile curls my lips as I trail my nose along her jaw, relishing the comforting touch of my mate. I could never grow tired of experiencing the complete serenity only my female can provide me with her mere presence.

“Good evening, Lover,” Eric greets softly, trailing his fingers over her arm, earning him a small smile. “How was your first demoness lesson? Did you learn more about your transition?”

“I did,” she says hesitantly as an adorable, pink blush crawls over her cheeks. “I finally figured out why people have been acting so strangely around me,” she says with a sigh. “Evidently I’ve been giving off pheromones, causing people to become attracted to me.” She has informed us of the strange allure she’s had on persons recently, and I suppose this is the cause.

“Is this something you can learn to control, dear one?” I ask in concern, realizing how much danger this could bring our female if these pheromones cannot be properly regulated.

“Yeah,” she says softly. “I have to feed. It’s only when I’m unfed that I leak pheromones to attract prey, at least that’s how Al explained it to me.” She looks up to us with sadness shining in her blue eyes. “That’s what happened with Sam the other night,” she explains. Eric and I share a look and his determination flooding the bond mirrors my own. This _cannot_ happen again, I cannot allow it. I _will_ not allow it.

“Then you must feed, dear one,” I state firmly as Eric nods his agreement. “We cannot allow you to put yourself in such peril. We shall provide whatever it is you may need.”

A deep crimson stains my female’s cheeks then and Eric and I share a knowing smile. It seems our innocent mate is feeling a bit shy about her first feeding. My instincts have been screaming at me to claim my mate since the night we met, but as my female is yet untouched, we will take things at a pace _she_ is comfortable with.

“Sookie,” Eric says gently, reaching down to squeeze her hand softly as she looks up to him shyly. “You must feed now, but know that we would _never_ pressure you to do something you were uncomfortable with.”

“Eric is right, dear one,” I assure her as she glances at me with her wide, innocent eyes. “Tell us what is required for a feeding and we will proceed with whatever makes you most comfortable. You will be the one in charge.”

“Okay,” she concedes softly with a slight nod. “So, Al told me all that is required for a feeding is skin to skin contact upon, um… _release_ ,” she stumbles out with another endearing blush.

“That leaves a great number of options available to us,” Eric informs her with a smirk as I feel his growing lust rolling through the bond. An idea occurs to me then, bringing a smile to my lips.

“I believe we could make this first feeding mutually beneficial for the three of us,” I inform them as they look to me curiously. “Dear one, I had wished to speak of forming a blood bond with you, and if you’d accept, the first blood exchange could serve as your feeding as well.”

“This is an excellent idea, Master,” Eric tells me with a smile as Sookie looks between us curiously.

“What is a blood bond?” she asks in puzzlement.

“By exchanging blood on three separate occasions, a blood bond is formed,” I explain as she looks between us somewhat apprehensively. “It would permanently tie the three of us even closer than our bond as mates. We would feel one another’s emotions and be alerted if one of us was ever in danger.”

“So I would have to drink your blood?” she asks softly as her cherub nose scrunches in distaste, bringing a light chuckle from Eric and I.

“It’s not so bad as you might think, Sookie,” Eric informs her with a grin. “And you’d only need to drink a small amount.”

“And then the three of us would be permanently bound?” she asks considerately as we nod in the affirmative. “I suppose being mates would guarantee the same thing though,” she says thoughtfully with a shrug. Her assessment in this is absolutely correct and the thought of sharing eternity with my female brings a wide grin to my face. “And I can feed this way?” she ask quizzically as Eric and I share a grin.

“Vampire bites can be quite erotic, my little mate,” I assure her with a smirk, leaning down to press my lips against her ear. “You’ll likely enjoy yourself greatly,” I breathe against her heated skin as her face lowers coyly. Yet another sweet blush spreads over her cheeks as she nods her head.

“Okay,” she says softly before gazing back up to us with determination clear upon her continence. “I’ll do it,” she states firmly with a nod.

“Good,” Eric says as I nod my agreement. “Now come here, my little demoness, so I can show you what pleasures your mates can bring you,” he tells her with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows and eliciting a sweet giggle from our female.

Eric takes hold of Sookie then, pulling her atop his lap to straddle his thighs. He pulls her against him snuggly, so they are pressed chest to chest as I move up to press myself flush against the heated back of my female.

“We shall pierce our wrists one at a time and the three of us will drink from one another simultaneously,” I instruct her as she nods her understanding.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she whispers softly as Eric brings his wrist to his mouth. I watch him bite into his wrist before bringing the small wound to our mate’s waiting mouth. Sookie stares at it for a long moment before pressing her small mouth over his wrist, eliciting a groan of appreciation from my child.

I nod to Eric then as my fangs snap down in anticipation of feeding from my female for the first time. We each lean down to opposing sides of the exposed, golden skin of our mate’s slim throat. I drag my tongue along the long line of her offered neck, preparing her for my bite before plunging my fangs into the supple flesh.

My eyes close in bliss as I relish the first, heavenly taste of my female. _Perfect. Mine._ The hot rush of my mate’s blood fills my mouth before gliding down my throat and filling me with her vibrant life force. I know, without doubt, my Sookie has ruined me for any other and I couldn’t be more grateful for this, as no other could possibly contend with the sweet essence of my female.

A low moan escapes Sookie’s throat as she drinks my child’s lifeblood and as her shapely hips begin rocking against me, I am lost. I grind my own hips against her, receiving sweet friction along my aching length as my lust soars to insurmountable heights.

I release my fangs from her throat before languidly licking away every sweet drop of blood from her heated flesh. I lift my gaze to see her release Eric’s wrist then and bring my own wrist to my mouth, piercing my skin before bringing the crimson wound to my female’s waiting mouth.

A hot puff of breath moistens my wrist just before her plush lips press over the self-inflicted bite. My head rolls back as she begins to pull from the wound, and a low groan escapes me as I wish this sweet euphoria will never end. My free arm locks tightly around her slim waist as I find myself grinding harder against my female, seeking the release I so desperately need.

“Gods, my Sookie,” I whisper against her throat as my head falls to her shoulder in bliss. I can feel my lust building steadily higher, my impending release drawing ever closer as our grinding becomes more forceful against one another. I pull my female closer still, feeling her racing heart beating steadily against my chest until a final thrust against her brings about my sweet release.  A shudder runs through me as I find myself collapsed against the heated form of my mate as she gasps between us, struggling to gain her breath after reaching her own peak of pleasure.

“Wow,” she whispers softly between us as Eric and I chuckle softly against her in our wholly sated states. “I’d say that wasn’t too bad for my first feeding,” she says with a sweet giggle.

“It was simply perfect, dear one,” I breathe against her throat before pressing a soft kiss to the flushed skin, earning me a hum of appreciation from my satisfied female.

“I’m already looking forward to round two,” Eric chimes in as the three of us share a chuckle together.

“Well you won’t have to wait long for that, since I apparently have to feed at least once a day for the foreseeable future,” Sookie informs us.

“We’d be happy to oblige,” I inform her before willing my leaden limbs to move. I pull myself off from Sookie’s slumped form and as I look to my female, my jaw drops in surprise. “Sookie?” I whisper in wonderment as she turns to me in confusion.

“What is it?” she asks curiously as I see Eric gawking at our mate in shock.

“You look…different,” Eric informs her as I nod in agreement.

“Oh, yeah! Al told me my appearance would change after my transition was complete,” she tells us excitedly before leaping from the bed and rushing to the adjoining bath. Eric and I share a look of puzzlement before quickly cleaning ourselves and proceeding to join our female before the floor length mirror of the bath.

I stand in awe, taking in my mate’s new appearance with boundless appreciation. She was already truly beautiful to begin with, but now, she’s ethereal, an image of pure perfection. Her golden hair shines even more brilliantly than before and is now trailing to her waist, looking fuller and thicker in wavy, cascading locks. Her bright, blue eyes shine even brighter than they previously did, and her pink lips are now redder and fuller than before.

Her entire body is now altered as I notice her shapely figure is even more curvaceous, with her waist slimmer and her hips fuller, giving her a perfect hourglass shape. My eyes fall to her luscious breasts then, noticing they are even fuller than when I first gazed upon them. Dear Gods, she’s enthralling.

They’re all subtle changes, but prove to make her somehow even more enticing and alluring than she had been previously. Simply breathtaking. I find myself shaking my head in awe even as I worry how much attention she may now draw from other males. Eric and I will surely have our work cut out for us keeping our mate safe from the hordes of males she’s apt to attract with her captivating beauty.

“Well?” she asks anxiously, turning before us and looking to us for our opinion.

“I had not thought it possible for you to be any more beautiful than you previously were, dear one. You’re simply enchanting,” I tell her reverently as she grins widely.

“Fucking perfect,” Eric chimes in as he blatantly gawks at our female. Sookie giggles sweetly before twirling in delight.

“I think I’m gonna like being a demoness,” she informs us with a bright, shining smile and I find myself agreeing with her assessment as a wide smile stretches across my face. “And tomorrow I learn to use my new succubus powers,” she announces proudly.

“This is good news, indeed, dear one,” I tell her, pulling her into a tight embrace.  I smile knowing I’ll feel better assured of her safety once she can protect herself sufficiently.

“And you can use the bar as practice for your emerging powers,” Eric chimes in, pulling us both into his long arms with a grin. Sookie looks up at us with a wide grin that melts my undead heart and I find myself thanking the gods for gifting me with this amazing female, for she is _mine_ and for me, she is _perfect_.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-8/)


	10. Demon’s Lust Ch. 10 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 10

 

SPOV

I wake in what’s quickly become my most favorite place in the world, the comforting embrace of my mates. I grin widely recalling my first feeding with them last night. What I had thought would be an awkward and potentially embarrassing act between us turned into something…remarkable and shockingly enough, highly pleasurable for me.

I don’t know why I was so worried really; I suppose I can blame my rather strict and religious upbringing for my apprehension towards carnal pleasure. But now, after experiencing the most mind blowing, intense sensations my body has ever experienced, I only want _more_. I _crave_ more. _Lots_ more. I want to learn all there is to learn about physical pleasure and share each and every act with my mates…repeatedly.

I pause a moment then, wondering where these sudden sensual cravings are stemming from. Is it just the fact that I’ve finally experienced my first sexual encounter, or is my new status as a succubus to blame for this sudden change in me? I suppose I can ask Al about it today when he shows up for my lesson. Speaking of my incubus tutor, I suppose I better ready myself for the day before he gets the chance to ‘accidently’ drop in on me in the shower…again.

I work to extricate myself from my mates’ heavy limbs and rush to the bath to ready for the day. I pause, catching my new appearance in the mirror with a grin. I’m still me; I’m just a more enhanced version of myself now. I never thought of myself as unattractive before really, but now, well, I suppose if things at Fangtasia don’t pan out I could always look into modeling as a possible career.

This thought brings a small snicker from me before I enter the shower to wash away the dirt of the previous day. I wash quickly, feeling paranoid after the excitement of the previous morning, and soon find myself dressed and ready for the day. I give my reflection one last glance before exiting the bath.

“Greetings, love,” comes the voice of my instructor, causing me to jump in surprise. I look over to see him leaning casually against the door jam with a devilish grin, his mirror eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Do you always have to pop in like that?” I sigh out as my racing heart rate slows once more. He only grins wider before looking me over appreciatively.

“Succubus suits you well, love,” he informs me with a smirk before twirling his finger, encouraging me to spin so he can see my full transformation. I oblige, shooting him a confident smirk. “Brilliant,” he adds with a wink. “I take it thinks went well with your males, yeah?” I nod then, grinning widely at the memory as he chuckles lightly.

“I enjoyed it more than I thought I would,” I confess as he nods knowingly, his mirror eyes glistening in delight. “In fact, I may have enjoyed it a bit too much,” I admit. “Is it normal for succubi to crave sexual interactions so intensely?”

“Of course,” he answers with an eye roll, shaking his head at me. “It’s what we are at our core, after all, the very essence of lust and sensuality.” I nod my understanding as he flashes me a wide grin. “Ready for day two, love?”

“I’m ready,” I admit excitedly, looking forward to learning about my new demoness powers. Al holds his arm towards me then and I take hold before the two of us are transported to the front of the house. I stumble as my feet hit hard ground and Al takes hold of me, chuckling lowly as he helps to steady me. Whoa, what a rush!

“It can take some getting used to; you’ll get the hang of it, love,” he informs me as I nod my understanding, finally feeling steady once more. I take in our surroundings then and am surprised to see we have company.

“Shit! How the fuck did you do that?” the fearful man before us asks as he stares at us in total shock. Al flashes him a wicked grin, bowing his head slightly in greeting to the startled male.

“Algaliarept and Sookie, incubus and succubus, extraordinaire,” he says with an exaggerated flourish of his arm. “And you are Tray Dawson, werewolf day guard of my fine apprentice here.” The burly werewolf’s jaw drops in shock as Al laughs heartily. I flash the fearful guard a kind smile, reaching my hand out to him in greeting.

“Don’t mind him,” I tell the guard, pointing my thumb towards the chuckling demon, shaking my head. “He’s a bit of an ass, but he’s not so bad.” The were nods before reaching out a subtly trembling hand toward me, but Al steps between the two of us then, shaking his head at me as his laughter comes to an end.

“Hold off on that a moment, love,” he instructs as my brow furrows in confusion. He turns back to Tray then, tilting his head as he looks over the rather gruff looking werewolf curiously. “Would you mind very much being my student’s guinea pig this afternoon?” The bewildered were lifts a brow at my eccentric tutor before glancing me over curiously. “I can promise it will not be unpleasant for you, in fact you will likely enjoy yourself greatly,” Al adds, waggling his brows suggestively.

I flash a hard glare toward my demonic tutor, not liking the sound of that last comment at all. He smirks at me before sending me a mischievous wink. He really can be an ass sometimes.

“Um, yeah, I think I could do that,” the brawny were answers, raking his gaze over me approvingly. Seems he appreciates my new demonic appearance I think to myself with a confident smirk.

“Brilliant,” Al answers with a wide grin before turning to me. “It’s time you learn to use your succubus powers, love. Lesson one, touch is essential, skin to skin contact is a requirement for our powers to work adequately,” he explains as I nod my understanding. The werewolf grins widely at this and I raise a brow at him, watching his smile falter only slightly. Men.

“Alright,” I start. “So I touch his skin and then what?” I ask curiously.

“There are couple things you can do now, but we’ll start with reading lust, love,” he informs me with a playful smirk. I raise a brow at him and he takes hold of my hand, raising it just out of reach of the male’s hand before me. “Now tell me what you see,” he instructs, pointing to his head with a slight nod. I take a deep breath before lowering my mental shields in order to read the were’s thoughts.

“Um, just the usual stuff,” I say with a shrug. “He’s thinking about the parts he needs to fix up his bike and now he’s wondering how the hell I know that,” I add, shooting a smirk to the flabbergasted were.

Al places my hand over the heated skin of the were’s then and a slight frown forms on my lips as a rather graphic sexual image floats to the forefront of his mind, featuring said were and myself. I let out an exasperated sigh, shaking my head as I pull my hand away in frustration.

“I thought you said I wouldn’t leak pheromones if I was well fed,” I accuse of my grinning tutor as he shakes his head at me.

“I assure you, you are very well fed, love, you aren’t secreting pheromones of any kind,” he assures me as my brows rise in surprise before looking back to the were to see his love struck visage as he eyes me admiringly. I rise to my tip toes then, leaning to my incubus instructor’s ear.

“If I’m not doing this to him, then why is he eyeing me like that?” I whisper as my instructor breaks into raucous laughter. I lean back, crossing my arms and hitting Al with yet another hard glare. Jackass.

“You’re truly a beautiful demoness, love, and our werewolf friend here is a red blooded male,” he says with a shrug. “What you read from his mind was pure, unadulterated lust. With only a touch you will be able to read one’s deepest sensual desires, which in this case it seems, was a tryst with you personally.”

My brows shoot to my hairline before a wide grin crosses my face. He’s reacting that way to me without the help of pheromones? My shoulders pull back as my chest wells with pride. I suddenly feel confident, sexy, and… _powerful_.

“Now you’re getting it, love,” Al tells me with a wink. “Seduction is an incredibly powerful weapon if wielded correctly.” I share a grin with him, nodding my understanding. “Now, touch his skin once more and we’ll practice your powers of persuasion.” I raise a brow before reaching out to grasp the heated skin of the were once more. This time, I keep my shields in place and glance over to Al for further instruction.

“Well? What now?” I ask as his mirror eyes twinkle merrily.

“Ask our male friend to do anything you wish, anything at all, love,” he instructs as I tilt my head curiously. Okay… I turn back to the were to see his rather smitten smile as he looks down to me with admiration shining in his dark eyes.

“Um, hop on one foot,” I throw out with a shrug. My jaw drops as the muscle bound were does just that, all the while keeping his enamored gaze upon me. “Now bark like a dog,” I try before the burly male begins baying loudly while continuing his hopping. I snigger softly, looking over to see Al shaking his head at me with a grin. I pull my hand from my guard and watch as he goes back to standing and quiets his howling, shaking his head vehemently as his brow furrows in confusion.

“Well done, love, a bit juvenile, but well done, none the less,” Al congratulates with a small smile.

“It’s like a vampire’s glamour,” I muse as Al nods his agreement. “Cool,” I add with a wide grin. This could certainly come in handy. A thought occurs to me then as my brow furrows in thought.

“But not everyone will be attracted to me the way Tray here is,” I muse as Al nods, shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

“This is true enough, love, and you’ve brought up an important point,” he says with a small sigh. “Your new powers do have their limits. The more attraction the subject feels for you, the greater power you wield over them with your touch, while those that hold little desire for you will be much less compliant with your persuasions.” An icy chill runs through me hearing his words.

“But what will that mean for my mates?” I ask fearfully, worrying that they’ll have no form of free will around me from this point on.

“Ah, your mates will not be affected at all by your succubus powers,” he assures me as I raise a disbelieving brow at him. “That’s just how it works with fated mates, although they will likely benefit from your powers in some way or another, although I couldn’t likely guess as to how, at least that’s how it usually works,” he explains with a shrug.

“Alright,” I answer thoughtfully, rolling this thought around in my mind and wondering how my mates might benefit from my powers. Al turns to my guard then, flashing him a wide smile.

“Much obliged, your help was greatly beneficial, wolf,” he tells him before placing his hand upon my shoulder and transporting us to the dining room.

“Really?” I question irritably as my inertia nearly makes me faceplant on the linoleum. Just because he _can_ transport doesn’t mean that’s his only means of travel. Al chuckles deeply as he proceeds to help me sit at the table, before sitting across from me with that characteristic smirk of his.

“You did quite well today, love,” he compliments. “The boss will be most pleased to hear of your progress,” he says as my brow pinches in confusion. Boss? Oh, shit. He can’t mean…Al grins widely then, nodding at my mental assessment.

“You work for the devil?” I ask in amazement.

“As do you, love,” he informs me with a dismissive shrug. “We’re demons, what did you expect?” he asks as my jaw drops in surprise. “You’re actually due to meet him soon. He’s a bit old fashioned that way, insisting on meeting each new addition face to face.”

An icy chill runs through me then as I try to process this shocking discovery. Satan is my boss now. I’m working for the devil himself. What does that mean for me? My heart begins racing wildly just as the room begins spinning around me. Shit. Al is at my side instantly, pressing my face between my knees and patting my back soothingly. Dammit, I’ve been passing out way too often as of late.

“Breathe, love,” he instructs as I take deep, calming breaths, trying to cool my anxiety. “It’s not so bad, things could be much worse, believe me. Lucifer’s not such a bad boss. Well, most the time anyhow.” I raise slowly then, leaning back against the back of my chair as I look to my teacher with a deep frown.

“But I work for the devil,” I reiterate as he nods. “Doesn’t that make me… _evil_?” Al rolls his eyes, shaking his head at me before dropping down to his knees and shooting me a serious gaze.

“Do you feel evil, love?” he asks softly as I shake my head. “And do you believe me to be evil?” he questions as I raise a brow at him. He chuckles lowly, shaking his head at me. “Bad example, perhaps, but know that things are not so black and white as you may believe. Becoming a demon doesn’t spontaneously make one evil.”

I think this over for a moment. Besides the powers and supernatural senses, I don’t feel any different as a person. I didn’t impulsively begin performing wicked acts upon becoming a succubus, and isn’t that what true evil consist of, performing malevolent deeds? After all, the actions of the individual are what make a person either good or bad. I let out a sigh, shrugging my shoulders.

“Maybe you’re right,” I concede as Al nods, reaching out to squeeze my hand gently with a kind smile.

“Fret not, love, things are not so bad and the job could be much worse,” he assures me. “Although, I suppose I should let the big man himself explain the details to you when you meet him.” I tense then, picturing a huge, growling monster with large horns and crimson skin and Al laughs uproariously, shaking his head at me. “Not even close, love,” he assures me with a wink. Well, that’s a small comfort at least.

“So, when is my meeting?” I question apprehensively.

“I’ll escort you to the underworld when I return tomorrow,” he informs me as I nod my understanding. “You’ll be fine, love, Lucifer is actually a pretty decent guy, you know, so long as you stay on his good side,” he adds as I nod, swallowing loudly. I suppose I’ll find out for myself soon enough if his assessment is true.

“Alright,” I answer weakly, watching as my tutor gives me a wave before disappearing into a smoky cloud of green. I let out a sigh, leaning back in my chair. So, I guess I have a meeting with Satan tomorrow. Awesome.

 


	11. Demon’s Lust Ch. 11 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 11

 

EPOV

I wake from my slumber to see Godric and Sookie sitting to either side of me, looking down with matching smiles. I grin widely, realizing there’s no way I’d rather start my night.

“Good evening,” I greet, sitting up between them, and leaning down to press a kiss to my female’s ruby red lips, before nuzzling my cheek against hers, purring contentedly. “Please tell me it’s time to feed my female,” I whisper against my mate’s porcelain skin as I feel her rising lust through the small bond we share.

“It is,” she says sweetly, biting her bottom lip and gazing up at me coyly through the dark lace of her lashes as I feel her desire ratcheting higher still. For the love of Odin, the things this woman does to me. _Yours. Claim._ I have to clear my throat, fighting back the urge to claim my mate right this very second.

“Our mate is curious about exploring more of her males while we form the second bond,” Godric informs me with a satisfied grin before dragging his gaze over our eager lover’s body clad in only transparent, lace undergarments. It would seem our Sookie’s transition to succubus has managed to awaken her sexual hungers. Excellent. I grin wider, leaning back against the headboard and raising my arms to cross them behind my head.

“By all means, my Sookie, explore,” I encourage huskily as she eyes me hungrily.  Her heated gaze roams over my exposed skin, before landing on my rather obvious arousal, currently tenting my boxers. The intoxicating scent of my female’s arousal is thick in the air at this point and I have to clutch the wood of the headboard tightly to keep myself from throttling my mate and ruining her plans for us.

“I think I have an idea,” she informs us breathily and I wait with baited breath, anxious for whatever it is she’s planning. “Godric, can you sit beside Eric?” she asks sweetly as Godric proceeds to mold himself to my side before raising his own arms, leaving us both to the mercy of our female’s eager attentions.

Sookie grins coyly as she crawls towards us and straddles our joined thighs, spreading our legs with either of her knees. A low growl escapes me, feeling her heated sex radiating through the thin lace and warming the skin of my thigh. She glances down to both our arousals then as her blue eyes darken in lust. Fucking hell, she’s killing me in the very best of ways.

“Can I?” she asks softly, raising her hands over the both our groins as she looks up to us with pleading eyes.

“We’re yours, my female, do with us what you wish,” Godric encourages her. Sookie nods to him before glancing to me. Does she really think I would turn down her offer? No fucking way.

“Fuck, yes, please,” I plead admittedly inarticulately as my throbbing erection is screaming for her gentle attentions. She grins widely before reaching down to release my aching length from it’s silken prison. I let out a soft sigh of relief before I feel her finger trailing teasingly over my length. Oh, fuck. I hiss at the feeling, my fangs shooting down in arousal before her small hand wraps around me with an experimental squeeze. “Shit,” I grit out as my head falls back against the headboard.

“Gods, my Sookie,” Godric groans out as the headboard creaks under the pressure our fierce, combined grips. My eyes squeeze shut tightly as I feel the silken palm of my female beginning to hesitantly pump over me in a maddeningly slow rhythm. Fuck, I’ll meet my true death if she keeps this teasing up much longer. I release my iron grip on the headboard before lowering my hand and placing it over hers with a soft chuckle.

“You’re gonna kill me if you keep going this way, Lover,” I explain stopping her actions as she looks to me quizzically.

“Eric’s right, dear one,” Godric concedes with a warm smile lowering his own hand, and placing it over hers. “Let us help you,” he suggests as she nods her acceptance of this. “We need to make the second exchange as well,” he adds before bringing his free arm down and raising his wrist to his mouth, piercing his skin with extended fangs before bringing the crimson wound to our female’s lips.

Godric’s head falls back as she begins to pull at the wound and I grin, anticipating my own turn before he turns his head and gazes at me with lust filled eyes. He nods then, lowering his face to our female’s throat and I follow suit, bringing my mouth to Sookie’s offered, golden neck. I drag my tongue over the salty skin, relishing her taste before plunging my fangs into the supple flesh.

A low groan sounds from the back of my throat as my mate’s intoxicating blood fills my mouth, trailing over my tongue to glide down my throat and fill my gullet with her sweet essence. _Perfect. Mine._ I pull shallowly, slowly filling myself with my female’s blood as her curvaceous hips begin grinding against mine and Godric’s combined thighs. Fuck, she’s incredible.

My grip tightens around her delicate hand still clutched around my arousal and I begin guiding her hand then, helping her to stroke my hardened length as my lust for her soars to lofty heights. Our joined hands find a steady rhythm together and I let out a pleasured groan as we continue to work me steadily closer to sweet release as her gracious hips grind against our thighs more fervently. I release my fangs from her then, working to clean every precious bead of blood from the heated flesh of my female’s throat, relishing the taste to the very last drop.

I glance over to see Sookie release her grasp upon my Maker’s wrist and bring my free arm up to pierce my wrist before bringing it to my mate’s expecting lips. Her hot mouth closes over the flesh of my wrist and as she begins to draw deeply from the wound, I’m lost. My hand tightens around hers to grasp my throbbing arousal more firmly as I begin driving our hands at a more fervent pace, seeking my release against my female’s heated flesh.

Sookie moans against my wrist as she continues rocking against our combined thighs and as I see her face flushed with her obvious arousal, my own lusts are ratcheted higher still. Fucking hell, I wish this feeling could last for eternity.

“Fuck, Sookie,” I grasp out breathily as I feel my impending release drawing steadily nearer and our joined fists squeeze harder, pumping along my length faster still as my head falls to the flushed skin of my female’s shoulder. My orgasm rocks through me then, leaving me shuddering against my mate as my cool seed covers our combined hands.

I reach down to the floor to grab a discarded shirt and Godric and I proceed to clean up the mess before holding our sated female between us as she lets out a contented sigh, coming down from meeting her own peak against us.

“That,” Sookie gasps out with a grin. “That was amazing,” she finishes as Godric and I chuckle lowly, readily agreeing with our female’s assessment. Sookie raises her face to meet our gazes then. “What are we doing the rest of the night?” she asks curiously as I let out an annoyed sigh.

“We need to get ready to leave for Fangtasia,” I remind them begrudgingly, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the night in bed with them, but I have responsibilities to my business that can’t be put off. The three of us proceed to reluctantly separate ourselves from one another before readying ourselves for the rest of the night.

Soon, we find ourselves piled into my cherry red convertible, speeding off towards the bar for Sookie’s first night of work using her telepathy and her newly acquired demoness powers.

“Are you excited about your first night, Lover?” I ask, glancing over to see her grinning up at me from her perch on my Maker’s lap. She raided my child’s closet earlier, finding a form fitting, black mini dress that hugs her newly accented curves perfectly and I already know I won’t be able to fully concentrate on work tonight with her parading around looking the way she does.

“I am,” she concedes. “I learned some pretty nifty succubus tricks today and I’m looking forward to testing them out. I really think they’ll come in handy tonight.”

“I look forward to seeing you in action, dear one,” Godric says with a warm smile as we pull into the slowly filling lot of the bar. I nod my agreement, finding myself eager to see my female putting her gifts to good use. I park in my designated space in the rear before the three of us enter the bar together.

“Come, Lover,” I address my female, proudly leading her to the raised dais as every eye turns to take in the stunning woman on our combined arms. I sit upon my elaborately designed throne, pulling my female down to sit upon my lap as my Maker takes his place beside me. _Mine._ I pull her snuggly to my chest that is swelling with pride as the patrons are openly staring at the enchanting creature propped upon my lap.

“What am I listening for?” Sookie leans up to whisper into my ear.

“Anything of importance, Lover. Criminal activity or any cause for potential trouble,” I explain as she nods, gazing over the enamored crowd with a slight frown. Godric glances over curiously, tilting his head as he watches our lover’s reactions aptly.

“Hearing anything useful, dear one?” he questions after a time as she shrugs, gazing over to him with a slight grimace.

“Most people are just thinking of sex, especially with the three of us in various combinations,” she answers, scrunching her adorable nose as the two of us chuckle lightly. “But you might want to talk to Pam about being a bit more careful with checking IDs; you’ve got a couple minors in here.” She proceeds to point out the minors in question and I nod to Godric who makes his way through the bar to check in with my child, removing the adolescents along the way.

“You’re already earning your keep, Lover,” I whisper to her as she grins, leaning up to place a kiss to my chin. Her head whips around then and her face pinches in confusion before she shakes her head sadly.

“Have you had money come up missing lately?” she breathes against my ear as I tense beneath her, nodding in the affirmative. Could she have already found the culprit? We’ve been searching out the thief for weeks now with no luck.

“About sixty thousand so far,” I whisper back. “We’re planning to question our accountant about it this week.”

“No need,” she whispers before standing. I follow suit, trailing after my female curiously, having to flash my fangs at a few patrons eyeing my mate a bit too intensely. _Mine_. Godric joins us then and the two of us look on inquisitively as our mate walks up to the Longshadow, the bartender, with a coy smirk.

“What can I get you, miss?” he asks roughly as Sookie reaches out, placing her hand over his. Godric and I tense instantly seeing our mate touching another, but I pause seeing the normally stern face of my bartender soften to one of soft admiration. What is she up to?

“You’ve been stealing money from the bar, haven’t you?” she asks the enthralled vampire as he nods absently. My fangs shoot down in ire realizing one of my own has been stealing from me. Inexcusable. “And you’re going to pay back every penny to your boss, right?” she asks as he nods once more with a dreamy smile. “Good,” she says with a small smile, pulling her hand away and leaving my bartender looking confused. Godric and I reach over the bar, taking hold of Longshadow’s leather vest and proceed to drag him over the bar, holding him still in our vice like grip.

“Thalia,” I call out, watching as the ever scowling vampiress in my retinue crosses towards me looking over the struggling vampire with a raised brow. “Take this trash to the basement, and feel free to have some fun with him,” I encourage as the corners of her lips rise slightly and her dark eyes shine in delight.

Thalia takes ahold of the arguing vampire, proceeding to drag him to the basement of the bar as the three of us look on somberly. I take ahold of Sookie’s hand then and the three of us make our way to my office together. I close the door behind us before Godric and I flash our female matching looks of wonderment.

“Dear one, that was incredible,” Godric tells her with a wide grin as I nod my agreement. “How were you able to do that? It was like you glamoured him with your touch.” Sookie shrugs slightly.

“Al calls it my powers of persuasion, but I honestly wasn’t sure if it would work on vampires or not,” she muses thoughtfully. “He did assure me it wouldn’t affect either of you as my mates though.”

“He’s right about this, dear one, you wouldn’t be able to persuade us mystically any more than we’d be able to glamor you,” Godric informs her as I nod my agreement.

“But vampires have never been able to glamor me,” she informs us as I look to her in surprise before grinning widely. This is good news indeed. I feel better knowing our mate could not be swayed by any vampires against her will.

“This is certainly a very good thing, Lover,” I tell her with a grin. “On a different note, you do realize you’ve managed to save my business thousands of dollars your very first night working here, right?” I question her as she smirks up at me. I pull her against me, placing a tender kiss atop her golden head. “Thank you, Lover.”

“I’m just glad I could help,” she tells us sweetly. “I knew these new demon powers of mine would come in handy.” I can feel her unease trailing through the bond then and Godric and I both look to her in concern as she plops unceremoniously to the leather couch with a small sigh.

“What is it, dear one?” Godric asks softly as the two of us sit to either side of our female, taking her into our combined embrace as she looks up to us with a small frown. I hate to see her in any type of distress and find myself smoothing my hands over the silken skin of her back in an attempt to soothe her.

“Al told me I’m to meet the boss tomorrow,” she says softly. “As in Lucifer,” she adds, shaking her head. “I’m due for a meeting with the ruler of Hell and I’m kind of freaking out about it.” Godric flashes me a look of concern as I feel his anxiety rising through the bond, seeing our mate so distraught.

“Lover,” I say softly as she looks up to me with wide eyes. I smile warmly, tucking her flowing, golden locks behind her ear, earning me a weak smile from my female. “You’ve managed to enchant two ancient vampires, without your demoness powers of persuasion, why would the devil present a challenge for your sweet, southern charms?”

Sookie smirks up at me, rolling her eyes at my words, but I can feel her anxiety lessen through the bond at the light teasing. I grin at her before leaning down to press my lips against hers, kissing her tenderly.

“Eric is right, dear one,” Godric chimes in with a grin. “If anyone could charm the devil, it would be my sweet little mate; of this I have no doubt.” Sooke shakes her head at us grinning widely as I feel her feelings of distress melting away through the bond. Godric leans down to kiss our female gently and with that, she’s back to her normal self once more.

“Thank you,” she whispers with a grateful smile. “You two always know how to make me feel better.”

“And you do the same for us, Lover,” I assure her, squeezing her against me tightly as her feelings of affection flood the bond, bringing a contented smile to my face.

I’ve been known to say I understand nothing of love, but in this moment, holding my female in my embrace, I’m finding myself questioning my opinion on the subject. Who’d have thought the mighty Northman could be brought to his knees by the sweet charms of an enchanting southern belle; that he would actually fall in love with said woman? I shake my head with a smile curling my lips, realizing I wouldn’t want it any other way.

 


	12. Demon’s Lust Ch. 12 – krispybee12

   
  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 12

   


SPOV

I stand before the mirror with a slight frown. What exactly is proper attire for a meeting with Lucifer? I hold up what must be the tenth dress with a small sigh. I can honestly say I never thought I would find myself in this particular dilemma, like ever. I finally shrug, throwing on a yellow and white sundress, deciding it’s good enough.

“Greetings, love,” sounds my demon instructor as he appears before me in a billowing cloud of green smoke. I gasp at his sudden appearance, shooting him a hard glare as he snickers lightly, amusement shining in his silvery eyes.

“You really need to stop doing that,” I scold as he rolls his eyes, sighing at me. I shake my head at him before twirling before him.

“What do you think?” I question. “Is this good enough for a meeting with the boss?”

“I can honestly say I’ve never given much thought as to what I wear before him, love,” Al answers with a shrug. I slip on a pair of yellow pumps, checking my reflection once more before deciding I’m ready. Al holds his arm out to me and I pause, looking to his arm anxiously as my throat tightens in fear.

“Um, so we’re going to… _Hell_?” I question as he nods, chuckling lightly.

“Were you expecting a trip to the country club? He’s the _devil_ , love,” Al chides with a wide grin as I huff at him, crossing my arms in irritation.

“Well excuse me for being a little nervous about my first trip to the _underworld_ ,” I huff out in irritation as Al smiles warmly, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder.

“I can promise you it’s nothing like you’d expect, love. You have nothing to fear,” he assures me as I nod, taking a deep, calming breath before taking ahold of his arm tightly and nodding my readiness. I stumble as my feet hit the hard floor and Al takes hold of me, preventing me from sprawling on my face.

“Ugh, I’m never gonna get the hang of that,” I whisper, shaking my head lightly before taking in our surroundings. We’re standing in what looks like a sprawling, hotel hallway and I glance around to see lines of doors running along the walls, each marked with their own number. It’s modern looking with plush carpet and rich colored wall paper, accented with modern lighting. I raise a brow at Al and he shrugs.

“Told you it was nothing like you were imagining, love,” he says with a shrug as I nod my agreement. I turn to the door before us and snort as I see the door is numbered with a shining, golden ‘666’.

“Really?” I ask, looking over to Al and shaking my head while choking back my laughter.

“The boss does have a sense of humor,” Al chimes in with a smirk as I nod, snickering lightly. “I’ll be here when you finish, love,” he informs me as my jaw drops in surprise.

“You’re not going in with me?” I question as he shakes his head gravely.

“You’re on your own, love,” he informs me, flashing me a kind smile. “You’ll do just fine, now go on, you don’t want to keep him waiting.” I nod, taking another deep breath before reaching for the shining knob and turning the latch with a soft click.

I push open the door, peeking inside to see what looks like a modern office. It’s completely ordinary and surprisingly…normal. I step inside, my heels clicking loudly on the shiny, black linoleum as I gaze around at the white, leather chairs sitting before a large, black desk.

“Ms. Stackhouse, I presume?” calls a low voice to my right, I turn to take in the kind, smiling face of the man I presume to be the devil as my jaw drops in astonishment. He’s beautiful! I stand, gawking openly, as I take in his shocking appearance.

His finely sculpted face is pale and porcelain perfect, surrounded by soft, golden curls and his eyes are simply breathtaking. They’re colored a rich gold, looking almost metallic as they reflect the soft light of the room and are set above plush, pink lips that any woman would be envious of.

My gaze lowers to take in his broad form, clad in a sharp looking business suit, accented by a gold, silk tie that matches his eyes almost perfectly. But the part that draws my eyes, making my breath hitch in my throat are the huge, black feathered wings sprouting up over his shoulders and sweeping nearly to the floor. He’s ethereal, almost too perfect to be real and now I think I finally understand the saying ‘handsome devil’.

“Yes, I’m Ms. Stackhouse,” I finally answer, clearing my throat and trying not to stare as my new boss smiles widely, nodding to me.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Stackhouse, you may call me Lucifer,” he greets, reaching out his pale hand towards me. I stare at it for a moment before raising my own hand to take hold, and as skin meets skin I feel a soothing warmth wash over me, leaving me feeling comforted and safe, like being wrapped in my favorite blanket by warm firelight. Wow, simply amazing.

I reluctantly pull my hand away, instantly missing the comforting touch before Lucifer crosses the office to take a seat in one of the stark, white leather chairs, his large, black wings fluttering behind him before settling against his broad back once more. He motions for me to join him and I make my way towards him, taking the offered seat with a small smile.

“I take it I wasn’t what you were expecting,” he says with a smirk as I shake my head, staring up at his wings in awe.

“Not at all,” I answer honestly as he chuckles lightly. “None of this is anything like I expected it to be.”

“Yes, I believe the more popular belief is that I’m a red skinned monster with large horns and a pointed tail, correct?” he asks as his golden eyes shine in amusement. “I could take that form if you’d prefer,” he offers with a raised brow as I shake my head vehemently, not wanting to see the monstrosity I’d first imagined him to be becoming flesh and blood.

“Oh please don’t, this form suits you fine,” I insist as he nods, grinning widely.

“Good, I prefer this form as well,” he informs me as I let out a sigh of relief. “Algaliarept has told me a bit about you, Ms. Stackhouse, all good things, I assure you,” he adds with a kind smile. “He informed me your powers are coming along nicely, is this correct?”

“Yes, sir,” I answer with a firm nod as he smirks at me.

“There’s no need for such formalities, Ms. Stackhouse,” he informs me. “You can relax, I may be your new boss, but I’m not so terrible to work for, I assure you.” I nod then as my face pinches in confusion.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly does this job entail?” I ask curiously.

“Right down to business, I like that,” he says with a grin as his golden eyes sparkle in the light. “I don’t know what you think you know of angels and demons, but I can assure you whatever you were taught in your Sunday school classes is likely far from the truth of things.” My brows jump to my hairline hearing his words.

“Did you say _angels_?” I ask in awe as he chuckles lightly, spreading his immense expanse of feathered wings behind him before raising a brow at me.

“These aren’t just for looks, Ms. Stackhouse,” he informs me as I nod, recalling the old Bible stories.

“Right, because you’re a fallen angel, right?” I question as he nods, folding his wings back along his back once more.

“That part of the story they got correct at least,” he says with a slight shrug. “But Heaven’s War is long past now, they won, we lost,” he says, waiving his hand through the air dismissively. “It is what it is, things could be worse. I rather like my new position,” he adds with a wide smile as his golden eyes sparkle in delight. I take a moment to let this sink in before my head tilts in curiosity.

“So you were really in Heaven?” I ask incredulously as he nods, sighing loudly.

“Yes, and before you ask, yes I do know God,” he says as a huge grin crosses my face. He shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “You’d think meeting the Devil would be exciting, but no…everyone just wants to know about Her,” he says, pointing towards the ceiling as my jaw drops in shock.

“God’s a woman?” I ask as he looks to me with a slight frown.

“Technically She’s neither male nor female,” he explains with a shrug. “But She tends to take the female form more often than not.” I nod my acceptance of this as Lucifer straightens his tie, clearing his throat. “But none of that matters so much at this particular juncture, what _does_ matter is that Heaven’s angels along with the Fallen now work together to keep equilibrium on earth, keeping the scales of good and evil balanced with our combined efforts.”

“So that’s my job now? Working with angels and demons to keep the earth from falling out of balance?” I ask in shock as he nods solemnly. That sounds…hugely important. I can hardly believe I’m being recruited for such an immensely significant mission.

“That’s precisely what this job entails, Ms. Stackhouse,” he informs me as an icy chill runs through me. I can’t help thinking I’m not at all qualified for such a hugely important task. Lucifer must sense my hesitation then, or can read my thoughts for all I know, for he continues with a small smile. “Worry not, Ms. Stackhouse, you’ll not be fighting in this battle alone. The fate of the world most certainly does not weigh solely upon your shoulders,” he assures me with a kind smile, making me feel marginally better.

“Okay, so how does this work exactly?” I ask curiously as Lucifer stands before me. I watch as he walks to the large desk before reaching down to open one of the gleaming, black drawers. He stands with a folder, holding it up with a small smile.

“I have eyes above, looking out for any potential problems, and I believe this particular case could be a good start for you,” he informs me, placing the folder on the desk before me. “There have been several shifters and weres to go missing in your home state and I have a hunch there’s something big in the works.”

I nod, opening the folder to see photos of several missing people, each labeled with their names and supernatural status and a small frown forms realizing all these people most likely have friends and loved ones worried about them. I want to do whatever I can to help them and find I’m looking forward to seeing whoever is behind these abductions brought to justice.

“I think this job will suit you very well,” Lucifer says, and I raise my eyes to see him giving me a soft smile. “You have an innate sense of justice engrained within you, this is one of your greatest strengths along with the humanity you still possess, use these gifts to your advantage, Ms. Stackhouse, and you shall be successful in your mission.”

“Um, thank you,” I stumble out a bit awkwardly, a warm flush rising up my cheeks as I’m unsure how to receive such a kind comment from the leader of Hell. He’s just so different than I had expected him to be. He nods to me then with that comforting smile of his and I sit up a bit straighter feeling more determined than ever to give this job my all.

“Algaliarept shall accompany you on this mission as the two of you seem to be hitting it off rather well,” he informs me as I nod my agreement, feeling relieved I won’t be doing this all alone. “I have every confidence in the two of you.”

“Thank you…Lucifer,” I answer, feeling odd about saying that name for whatever reason, it just doesn’t seem to fit the image of the kind, beautiful angel standing before me.

“No, thank you, Ms. Stackhouse,” he says with a wide smile, reaching out over the desk to shake my hand once more. I take firm hold of his and am once more filled with that same comforting serenity that brings a small smile to my face. “I’ll be keeping tabs on you and am looking forward to seeing what you’re truly made of.”

“I’ll do my best, I won’t let you down,” I assure him, earning me a nod from the grinning angel. He walks around the desk then and I rise, clutching the folder tightly as he places his hand on the small of my back and begins leading me towards the door of his office. He pulls open the door to reveal my waiting demonic tutor, who bows his head to his superior before flashing me a wide grin.

“Algaliarept, please see that Ms. Stackhouse makes it home safely,” Lucifer instructs. “She’s been prepped for your newest assignment, and I ask that you provide whatever assistance she may need.”

“Of course, Lucifer,” Al answers with a slight nod.

“Best of luck to you both,” Lucifer tells us before Al takes hold of my arm, transporting us back the living room of my vampires’ house. I stumble slightly, able to right myself without assistance this time and flash Al a grin as he shakes his head, chuckling lightly.

“Told you you’d get the hang of it, love,” he supplies with a wink. “I take it the meeting went well?” he asks, reaching towards the folder clutched tightly in my hands. I hand it to him, grinning widely.

“It went much better than I’d expected,” I admit as he nods, beginning to skim over the pages with a slight frown. “It’s sad, isn’t it? So many are missing, we need to help them, Al.”

“We will, love,” he assures me, looking up with a small smile. “We most certainly will, but I believe _you_ are due for a feeding soon,” he reminds me with a raised brow as I sigh, nodding my agreement. I know he’s right. “Brilliant, now go on and feed from your mates and I’ll see what information I can dig up about our missing weres.”

“Alright,” I concede, earning me a warm smile from my tutor. “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course, love, I’ll be here to share whatever I manage to discover first thing in the morning,” he assures me. “Now off with you, your males will be anxiously awaiting your return,” he tells me with a wink before disappearing into a cloud of green smoke. I sigh, looking at the spot my tutor stood moments before with a small frown.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I can worry about my assignment and the missing weres, for now, I need to feed and I find myself looking forward to sharing more intimacy with my mates. I turn towards the stairs that lead to the basement with a small smile, hoping my mates will be ready for what I have in store for them for this evening’s feeding.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-11/)


	13. Demon’s Lust Ch. 13 – krispybee12

   
  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 13

   


GPOV

I rise for the night to feel my female’s growing lust coursing through the bond and a wide grin crosses my face as I anticipate whatever it is she has planned for tonight’s feeding. I had thought it would be incredibly difficult to abstain from fully claiming my sweet mate, but have found any attentions she has granted me thus far wholly satisfactory and am even now craving her in any way she may possibly desire.

Last night proved her transition to succubus has managed to awaken her previously hidden sexual hungers and I now know she wishes to experience more with her males which is most certainly something I long to share with her. But even more than the physical pleasure I long to share with my mate, I am looking forward to completing the bond with her this night, for this will ensure her presence at my side for the rest of eternity.

“Do you feel that?” Eric asks, sitting up and rubbing his arms with a furrowed brow as I nod to him. “Fuck, where is she? Feeling this much desire rolling through the bond is killing me,” he groans out, raking his long fingers through his golden mane in frustration as I nod my agreement, letting out a sigh of my own. I grin then sensing our female approaching.

Eric and I glance to the doorway of the bedroom in unison just as our Sookie steps over the threshold with a sultry grin. Dear Gods, my female is truly a sight to behold. She stands before us in nothing but a transparent slip of cloth that manages to hide nothing at all of her exquisite form, but certainly manages to ignite my lust as I wish for nothing more than to rip that offending material from her heated flesh.

“Evening, my males,” she purrs as she sidles up to the bed with a coy smirk. “Are you ready to feed your female?” The words barely leave those ruby red lips of hers before she’s captured by our dual grasps and dragged into the bed, eliciting sweet peals of laughter from our female.

“Tell us, my female, what do you wish of us this night,” I purr against the porcelain skin of her throat, nuzzling her heated flesh as I relish the closeness of my mate. She grins up at us as her wide, blue eyes sparkle in anticipation and my desire is building steadily within me as I eagerly await her response.

“Well, I was thinking,” she starts, nibbling her plump bottom lip in an erotic display. “This is a special night, with completing the bond between us,” she explains as we nod in understanding. “And I was hoping to celebrate accordingly with my mates. I want to be with you…fully,” she finishes breathily as Eric and I share a grin. _Claim. Yours._ Is she truly saying the words I’ve been longing to hear?

“You’re granting us a truly remarkable gift, my female,” I inform her as she looks up to us with a soft smile _._

“So I guess you’re okay with this then?” she questions as we grin widely, our fangs shooting down simultaneously in our highly aroused states, effectively answering her query wordlessly. She gasps softly, looking to our fully extended fangs before grinning knowingly. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she purrs with a smirk.

“Fuck yes, Lover,” Eric assures her with a grin as Sookie giggles sweetly. “There’s truly no better request you could ask us to grant our female,” he adds softly, running his long fingers through her cascading locks with a warm smile, eliciting a soft sigh from our mate.

“Now let us ready you for this momentous night, dear one,” I breathe against her ear before placing a wet kiss to her throat. She nods her acceptance as Eric and I work to settle her slight form upon the bed, propping her upper body against the pile of fluffy pillows before raking our dual gaze over her eager body. _Perfect. Beautiful. Mine._

Eric molds his towering form along our female’s side as I work to settle myself between her luscious thighs. I grasp the hem of the light material separating me from the flushed flesh of my female and with a flick of the wrist, the offensive material is torn away, being tossed carelessly behind me as I take in the fully exposed form of my mate. Simply perfect. Sookie gasps softly before looking down to me with a sultry grin.

I place my hands under either silken thigh of my lover, opening my female’s upper legs wide before me as I take in the most glorious sight these ancient, green eyes have yet to behold. _Mine. Claim._ A slight hiss escapes me as I gaze upon the glistening sex of my lover and as the intoxicating scent of her sweet arousal surrounds me, I’m lost for her, longing for nothing more than to bring her boundless bouts of pleasure.

My mouth lowers, feeling her radiating heat warming my lips before I indulge in the first, sweet taste of my female’s essence, running my tongue through those pink, glistening lips as a low purr of satisfaction escapes me. _Perfect_. Simply intoxicating.

“Mmm, my Sookie, you’re incredible,” I groan out huskily before encircling the heat of her sex with my mouth and eliciting sweet moans from my mate with a series of languorous licks and teasing sucks to her supple heat.

I proceed to slip a finger into her scorching heat and groan at the feel of her taut channel clenching around my digit snuggly before I begin slowly pumping inside her. I continue my ministrations with my mouth whilst sheathing a second finger inside, working to stretch the slick, silken walls to prepare her for her lovers as my female’s pleasured cries sound through the room.

“God, more, please,” she cries out for her lovers pleadingly. I smile against her sex before ramping up my attentions, pumping her harder with my digits as her spine bows off the bed with ecstasy and her delighted cries sound louder around us. I catch Eric’s ocean blue gaze then and he grins around a mouthful of our female’s luscious breast as we continue to work our lover towards her peak.

“Shit!” she cries out, throwing her head back as she hits her release, making her walls clench tightly around my fingers. I release my digits from her before proceeding to eagerly lap up my female’s essence, purring softly against her sex.

My Sookie tries to wiggle free with breathless giggles of delight as I continue my zealous lapping. I grip her thighs tightly though, holding her firmly in place and have to grin widely against her dripping sex as her fingers lace through my hair as she futilely attempts to end my teasing actions.

“God, stop! I can’t take any more,” she cries between fits of giggles as I finally concede, lifting my face to shoot her a satisfied grin. She smirks down to me as I lift my fingers to my mouth, proceeding to lick them clean of her heady nectar and as she watches me; her shining, blue eyes darken in desire.

“Are you ready for your lovers, dear one?” I ask her huskily, eliciting an eager nod from my female.

EPOV

Fucking hell, my female will most certainly be the end of me and there’s no other way I’d rather meet my true death. And now, as she nods eagerly for more of her mates, my throbbing erection kicks against the straining cloth of my boxers, begging for my female’s sweet attentions.

“So, how will this work with the three of us?” our female asks somewhat hesitantly as she looks back and forth between us.

I pause then, not knowing how to proceed as I’m fearful to push our untouched mate too far for her first time. I glance to my Maker for his guidance and he gives me a knowing smile, surely feeling my unease through the bond before he makes his way over the bed towards us.

“Perhaps joining with each of us separately would make you more comfortable for your first time, dear one?” Godric asks as she nods, letting out a sigh of relief before grinning up at us. That smile of hers eases my anxieties instantly as I flash her a warm smile.

“Come, Lover,” I instruct softly, lifting her slight form and placing her over my Maker’s lap, granting the one who made me the precious gift of our mate’s maidenhood as he gives me a small, grateful nod. I proceed to mold my much larger form along the flushed skin of her back, pressing my arousal to the small of her back and relishing her warmth with a small smile. “Let us complete the bond between us as your males bring you previously unknown pleasures, Lover,” I breathe against her throat as I feel a shiver of anticipation run through her.

Godric and I each take hold of her hips then; lifting her over my Maker’s hardened length before proceeding to lower her slowly over him. Sookie hisses slightly, reaching up to grip Godric’s shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his pale flesh and we halt our motions, giving her body time to adjust before she nods her readiness.

We continue this way until her body is married snugly to my Maker’s. She proceeds to lean forward, tucking her head against his shoulder before letting out a shuddering sigh. Godric and I share a concerned look, feeling her slight discomfort coming through the bond and each begin running our hands lightly over our female’s heated skin in an attempt to soothe her.

“Are you alright, dear one?” Godric questions softly as she sits up, nodding lightly.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she reassures us with a soft smile and as I feel her previous unease melt away, I grin knowing she’s truly fine. I lean down to press a soft kiss to her throat and have to groan lowly as she proceeds to roll her luscious hips between us, granting my aching length some much needed friction.

Godric and I grip her hips tightly in our dual grasp, helping her to find a steady rhythm and I soon lose myself to both the feel of her heated skin caressing me along with the sound of her sweet moans my Maker is managing to elicit from our keen female. _Claim. Mine._ My body trembles, anticipating my own claiming of our mate and my desire is building steadily within me as Godric continues this first, gentle bout of lovemaking with our mate.

“My Sookie, we’re going to bite you now,” Godric informs her breathily. “I ask that you bite my throat in turn, dear one, as I am anticipating the feel of my mate’s feeding,” he beseechs pleadingly as she nods her understanding with a warm smile. Godric catches my eye as his jade orbs shine with anticipation and I grin knowingly as we each lean to opposite sides of our female’s exposed throat.

I run my tongue along the salty skin of my mate’s skin before plunging my descended fangs into the flushed skin, eliciting a pleasured groan from the back of my throat as the hot gush of her life force floods my mouth. I could never grow old of my female’s intoxicating taste, for she is perfectly made to suit my every possible desire as my fated mate.

I hear Godric’s pleasured moan sound loudly around us and grin against Sookie’s golden throat, anticipating my own turn experiencing my mate’s bite. With that thought in mind, I feel my Maker’s nails dig roughly into the back of my hands that are still gripping our female’s rocking hips tightly. I release my fangs from Sookie’s flesh just as Godric’s body shudders against our female as he hits his peak inside her.

“Gods, Sookie,” he groans out lowly before a loud, contented sigh leaves his lips. He helps me lift our female between us then and I take hold of her, clutching her tightly to my chest as I watch Godric lie back, stretching out his sated limbs across the bed before he flashes us both a satisfied grin. He nods to me then, signaling for me to proceed with my own claiming of our mate.

I grin back at him before turning my female to face me. She gazes up at me through the thick lace of her lashes and I lean down to press a tender kiss to her crimson mouth, purring at the taste of my Maker’s blood still coating her silken lips.

“Are you ready for round two, Lover?” I question as she grins up at me, nodding to me as I feel her lust flowing through the bond between us. I lower her to the bed with a small smile, propping myself above her before gazing down admiringly. I take in the idyllic image of her flowing, blonde locks cascading over the dark bedding and proceed to gaze lower still to admire the sight of her flushed body exposed fully to me. “You’re beautiful, Lover,” I whisper reverently.

“Ditto,” she replies with a saucy wink, making me chuckle lowly. I grip her thighs firmly then, pulling her closer and all laughter halts as I work to align myself with her dripping sex. I push my hips against her slowly, penetrating her scorching entrance and growl lowly at the exquisite feel of her hugging the crown of me so tightly. I work myself inside her gently, inch by hardened inch before finally sheathing myself fully, finally claiming my female as my own.

“Fuck, Sookie,” I breathe out with my first shallow thrust. She’s perfect in every way and she’s _mine,_ fully and completely. I work to find a steady, deliberate rhythm, thrusting deep and relishing this closeness with my mate. My head drops to her shoulder and I hum my appreciation against her heated skin as I begin placing wet, opened mouthed kisses to every inch of exposed flesh my lips can find.

“Bite me, Lover,” I breathe against her ear. “Stake your claim and make me _yours_ ,” I plead, anticipating the feel of her bite. Sookie’s dainty fingers find purchase within the thickness of my locks as she tilts my head, exposing the flesh of my throat to her hot mouth. Wet heat ghosts over my skin just before the sting of dainty, blunt teeth break the skin of my throat, dragging a throaty moan from me.

My female pulls at the small wound, drawing deeply and I lose myself to the feel as my thrusts become faster, harder against her, driving us both ever closer to the sweet edge of release. Sookie tugs at my hair, driving my lusts higher still as she begins moaning against my throat. Fucking hell, she is killing me in the very best of ways. Sookie groans loudly then, pulling from my throat with gasping breathes as her hips are meeting my own, thrust for deep thrust.

“Close, so close,” she whispers just before her silken walls clench tightly around me, proceeding to milk my arousal, driving me to my own peak.

“Sookie!” I cry out, spilling my seed deep within my female as my orgasm crashes through me, leaving me shuddering against my female’s sated form. Sookie wraps her arms around me, holding me tightly to her as she gasps harshly against the nook of my throat. I grin then, feeling completely and utterly sated as I feel my female’s emotions mirroring my own through our now completed bond.

MINE.

I roll to my side, molding myself to my mate’s slight form with a contented sigh as Godric moves to take his place at our Sookie’s opposite side with a soft smile. I grin at him, relishing the waves of utter contentment and devotion flooding the wholly completed bond between the three of us.

“I love you,” Sookie whispers softly, bringing my gaze to her delicate face as I notice her bright sapphire eyes watering with the depth of her emotions. “Both of you,” she adds with a soft smile, looking back and forth between us. The feelings radiating from her through the bond only succeed in affirming this sentiment and I smile warmly down to her knowing I feel the same.

“As I love you, my Sookie,” I assure her, leaning down to place a tender kiss to her temple.

“And I love you as well, dear one,” Godric admits with a soft smile, leaning down to place a kiss to our female’s crimson lips, still coated with our combined blood.

I see his lips curl into a small smile against hers before his tongue darts out to begin lapping at the remnants of our mate’s feeding. I grin widely before leaning down to help him lick our female clean, eliciting delighted giggles from our Sookie as her body begins wiggling wildly under us.

“Hold still, Lover,” I chide playfully against her skin, raising a brow at her as I look up to see her blue eyes shining in amusement.

“Yes, let your lovers clean you, dear one,” Godric adds lightheartedly between his continued lapping of our Sookie’s blood coated flesh.

Sookie only laughs harder, wriggling more fervently under us which only succeeds in initiating a playful bout of tickling between the three of us. I soon find myself laughing heartily along with my Maker and female and in that perfect moment I know this is what I have waited for for over one thousand years. This is what will make the rest of my eternity worth living, the love of the dearest people in my life, my two precious loves.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-12/)


	14. Demon’s Lust Ch. 14 – krispybee12

  
  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 14

   


SPOV

I wake with a soft sigh, stretching out between my husbands as a wide grin stretches across my face. Last night was simply incredible, so much better even than I could have possibly imagined. And now I can feel the steady hum of their combined life force strumming through me, which only makes me feel closer still to my vampire mates. Incredible.

I reach up to run my hands over each of their peaceful faces with a soft sigh remembering our sweet words of endearment we exchanged last night. But more than hearing the words, I could _feel_ how they both felt about me. They truly do love me just as much as I love the both of them and for this, I couldn’t possibly be more grateful.

A small frown forms then as I remember the task bestowed upon my demonic tutor and myself. I wonder if Al managed to dig anything up about all those missing weres and shifters. I suppose I’ll find out soon enough. I work to free myself of my vampires’ tight embrace before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to each of their soft lips. I smile softly down to them before proceeding to ready myself for the day.

I exit the bath fully dressed and ready for the day and am surprised to not run into Al. Where could he be? I shrug before heading up the stairs and am instantly intrigued as I hear flirtatious laughter floating down the stairwell. My brow furrows in puzzlement before I step into the dining room, taking in the scene before me with a slight chuckle.

“Hey, Ames,” I greet as she turns her adoring gaze from my demonic tutor to look to me in surprise. “I didn’t realize you were here,” I inform her, raising a questioning brow as I take in Al’s rather blatant ogling of my witchy friend. Interesting.

“Oh! Hey, Sook!” she greets with a wide grin. “I was just talking to your new friend here. He’s a riot,” she informs me as Al looks to me with a devilish wink as his silvery gray eyes sparkle in delight.

I smirk, shaking my head at the two of them as they continue to flirt unabashedly with one another before making my way to the kitchen, being lured by the heavenly scent of coffee. I pour myself a cup and proceed to top off the cups of my two companions before making my way to the table to take a seat beside Al.

“So, Al tells me you’re working on an important case together, something about missing shifters,” Ames says as I nod my agreement.

“We are,” I concede before turning my attention to Al. “Did you manage to find anything last night?” I ask before taking my first heavenly sip of java as he smirks at me.

“I feel like I should be asking _you_ that, love,” he chides with a wide, knowing grin, his mirror eyes glinting with mischief as I smirk over at him, realizing he’s most likely seeing everything that happened between my mates and I during last night’s feeding.

“I had a rather delightful evening,” I admit as he chuckles lowly. Ames cocks her head at me then, looking me over curiously with those probing chocolate eyes of hers. It’s then that I remember she has yet to see me since I’ve transformed into a full demoness. I suppose it would come as a bit of a shock to my closest friend to see my appearance altered as such.

“There’s something different about you Sook,” she says, squinting her eyes at me questioningly as she continues to look me up and down carefully. “And I mean that in more ways than one,” she adds with a cocked brow. “Just what have you been up to these last couple days?”

“Yes, love,” Al chimes in. “What _have_ you been up to?” he asks with his characteristic smirk as I shake my head at him, grinning widely. Now, before I was made succubus, I’m sure I would have been blushing like crazy and feeling immensely uncomfortable right about now under their matching, scrutinizing stares, but now, well, I’m just _not_. I find it’s actually kind of nice feeling this self-assured for once.

“A lot actually,” I start with a shrug, shooting my curious friend a wide grin. “I was made full demoness, gaining me demonic powers. I had a meeting in Hell with the Devil yesterday and last night I had sex for the first time with both my mates,” I inform them as Amelia’s jaw drops in shock and Al breaks into raucous laughter, I’m sure delighted to see such drastic changes in me in the short time we’ve known one another.

“Holy shit,” Amelia says disbelievingly, shaking her head and making her spiky chestnut hair bounce around her shocked visage. “Who are you and what the hell have you done with my friend Sookie?” she questions with a smirk as I chuckle lightly, shrugging my shoulders.

“I’m still me,” I assure her. “Just a different, possibly even better version of myself now.”

“Well, I like this Sookie,” Amelia assures me with a wide grin. “I feel like we could really raise some hell together now,” she quips as the three of us break into peals of laughter. Her words are just so very, very true in more ways than one.

“Yes, love, I’d have to agree with your witch friend, the succubus life suits you quite well,” Al informs me with a grin before clearing his throat and shooting me a rather grim visage.  “And I did manage to pick up some information I think may very well be related to our case,” he informs me solemnly as Amelia and I quiet our laughter.

“You know where the missing weres and shifters are?” I question incredulously. Damn, he works fast. Al sighs then shrugging his broad shoulders.

“I can’t say for sure, love,” he admits dejectedly. “But I heard a rather disturbing rumor about exotic animal fights being held not too far from here,” he informs me as my heart falls to my stomach. Oh, God, he can’t mean what I think he means. Al nods grimly to me and I have to push away my coffee as I suddenly feel sick to my stomach.

“You mean they’re making these people fight one another in their animal forms?” Amelia asks softly as we both nod to her. Her face pales then as her face lowers to study an invisible spot on the table.

“I’m afraid it gets worse, love,” Al informs me softly as I look to him in shock. How could it possibly get any worse? “Tomorrow night is the full moon,” he informs me as my stomach flips, and bile rises to the back of my throat. This is bad. This is very, very bad.

“Oh, God,” Amelia whispers softly, shaking her head as a deep frown sets on her face. I have to agree with her sentiment.

“Al, if we can’t put a stop to this, there’s gonna be a blood bath,” I whisper as he nods grimly in agreement. Who could do something like this? It’s completely deplorable and inhumane. These poor people need our help. I can’t allow this to happen. I have to find a way to set this right, to save these poor people’s lives.

“The good news is I have a pretty good idea where the fights are being held,” he informs me as I let out a small sigh of relief. Thank God. “But I plan on doing some reconnaissance work later today in order to confirm these notions and to get an idea as to what we’ll be up against.” I nod realizing this sounds like an excellent idea. At least we’ll have some idea as to what we’ll be walking into this way.

“So what’s our plan then?” I question. “We just storm in and begin freeing everyone before they turn?”

“We use our incubus and succubus powers to glamor whatever guards they may have posted and then yes, basically, we work to free the captured individuals before moonrise, love,” he explains as I let out a loud sigh. There are just so many things that could possibly go wrong with this plan, but unfortunately we just don’t have the time to come up with a better plan of action.

“This isn’t exactly the most thorough plan in the world,” I point out as he shrugs.

“It’s the best we’ve got, love,” he informs me grimly. “Unfortunately, time is of the essence in this particular case.” I know he’s right, but it doesn’t make me feel any better about this.

“Sook, I really don’t like the sound of this,” Amelia tells me with a small frown as she looks to me with concern shining in her wide, brown eyes. “You two have no idea who could be behind any of this; you could really be putting yourselves in a lot of danger.”

“I know,” I admit with a sigh of defeat. “But we can’t let these fights take place, Ames. These people need our help,” I explain as she nods lightly in understanding. I can hear her thoughts then, as she’s broadcasting just as loud as usual and I shake my head, shooting her a hard glare. “No, Ames, you’re not coming with us. This isn’t your fight and I won’t see you put in danger.”

“But Sook!” she cries out. “I could help!” she insists as Al and I both shake our heads at her, earning us a small pout from my magically inclined friend. I can accept that I’ll be putting myself in danger, but I just can’t risk my mortal friend’s safety. Besides, if she was with me, I know I’d be too worried about her to be able to concentrate on the task at hand. Al places his hand upon hers then, and she looks up to him in adoration as he smiles warmly at her.

“You do not wish to accompany your dear friend and I on this mission,” he says softly as she shakes her head absently. “You will stay behind, awaiting our victorious return,” he adds as she nods with a smitten smile. “Now you have errands to run, love, things that must be done right away,” he tells her as she nods once more. Al removes his hand then and Amelia shakes her head before popping from her chair.

“Shit, I’ve got things I’ve gotta get done today,” she says before leaning down to give me a tight hug. “I’ll see you both later,” she says with an excited wave. We both wave our goodbyes as she rushes towards the front door in a rush before exiting the house, slamming the door shut firmly behind her.

“Thank you,” I tell Al with a small smile. “I hate having to do that to her, but I just can’t risk her safety like that.” Al nods, giving me a knowing smile as I let out a sigh of relief. We already have enough to worry about, and now at least, I won’t have to worry about my best friend showing up and putting her life in danger.

“Think nothing of it, love,” he says, waiving his hand through the air dismissively. “Besides, I like your little witch friend too much to see her get hurt,” he adds with a devious smirk as his mirror eyes twinkle in delight. I smirk despite myself, shaking my head at him.

“You know she has a girlfriend,” I remind him as he shrugs, shooting me a wide grin.

“The more the merrier, love,” he says, waggling his brows suggestively as I snicker softly. That demonic tutor of mine is such a cad. His expression grows grim once more as the earlier mirth disappears from the room. “About tomorrow, love,” he starts solemnly. “I must ask that you remain at my side at all times as you’re still under my mentorship,” he states sternly as I nod my understanding.

“I think I can do that,” I concede as he nods firmly. “Who could be behind this, Al? I mean what kind of sick people would abduct unsuspecting shifters and weres and force them to fight one another like this?” I question as he lets out a sigh, shaking his head.

“I wish I knew, love,” he states dolefully. “I shall work to uncover all that I can as I search over the grounds today and hopefully we will have our answers soon enough,” he informs me as I nod my agreement.

“Do you want me to come with you?” I ask. “I could help you dig up anything useful, hell, maybe we could even spring the shifters free tonight,” I offer excitedly as Al shakes his head at me.

“I’d feel much better going in with at least some form of a plan laid in place, love,” he explains as I nod my understanding. “Besides, you’re still newly turned; I need to be sure you’re aptly fed before we take you around unstable shifters and weres. The last thing we need is for you to start excreting pheromones around such an unhinged horde of hungry shapeshifters.”

I cringe at the possibility of what such circumstances could possibly lead to as I nod my agreement. I hate knowing these people will be suffering any longer, but Al’s right, we need to be at least somewhat prepared if we want any decent chance of freeing them.

“Alright, you’re right,” I concede. “We’ll go in tomorrow.”

“Brilliant,” he tells me with a small smile. “Now, remember what I told you, you’ll need to be fully sated for this mission, so feed and feed well, love,” he instructs. I nod as he dematerializes into a billowing cloud of green smoke.

A small frown forms on my face then as I have a sneaking suspicion Eric and Godric won’t like the sound of this upcoming mission, especially since I’ll have to go before they rise for the evening. I just hope they’ll understand my need to put myself in harm’s way for the sake of the greater good.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-13/)


	15. Demon’s Lust Ch. 15 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 15

 

GPOV

I wake for the night and frown as I feel my female’s obvious unease flooding our newly completed bond. I tense, wondering what the source of her distress could possibly be. Could she possibly regret the events of last night? Did Eric and I manage to push her too far with her feeding? I certainly hope this is not the case, for I do not believe I could handle such ramifications. I feel my mate drawing nearer and sit up anxiously in bed awaiting her arrival.

“Hey,” my Sookie greets softly as she peeks around the doorway of the bedroom with a weak smile.

“Come to me, my love,” I beseech softly, reaching out to my lover. Her smile turns bright and genuine as she makes her way towards me and as I pull her into the bed to hold her against me, she lets out a soft contented sigh as she rubs her face into the crook of my neck. A smile comes to my face as I realize I am not the source of her anxieties.

“I love how you can always make me feel better with the smallest touch,” she whispers, running her delicate fingers over the skin of my jaw as I wrap my arms around her tighter, pulling her closer still. I relish these sweet moments as I could never possibly get enough of my fated mate.

“And I love everything about you, my female,” I assure her with a small smile. “But what is it that has you feeling so distressed this evening, dear one?”

I feel Eric wake then and we both look over to see him rise, sitting upright on the bed before he looks to us with a concerned frown crossing over his sculpted face. He makes his way towards the two of us, wrapping us both in his long arms before leaning down to kiss each of us softly.

“What is it, Lover?” he beseeches as Sookie looks between us with a small frown.

“Al came by earlier to talk about the case Lucifer assigned us to,” she starts as we nod our understanding of the case. “He’s pretty sure the missing weres and shifters have been forced into some kind of sick cage fighting,” she explains as her nose scrunches in disgust.

“This is truly deplorable, my love,” I concede as she nods her agreement. “And this is why you are upset? You worry for their safety?” I question as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, shaking her head.

“Not exactly, I mean, I _am_ worried about them,” she starts with a defeated sigh. “But I’m more worried because tomorrow night is already the full moon, so Al and I need to break into the compound to free the missing before the moon has a chance to rise, forcing them to shift,” she explains hesitantly as Eric and I share a look of concern.

“This could be extremely dangerous for you, Lover,” Eric states softly as she nods her agreement.

“Yeah, I know,” she admits softly. “But I can’t just sit back and let these fights happen. Not if I can do something about it,” she states resolutely as I feel her determination set in firmly through the bond.

“You are truly determined to go through with this, are you not?” I question as she nods firmly, confirming my suspicions. “Your mentor will be with you as well, I assume?” Sookie nods once more and I feel only slightly better knowing she will be accompanied by a centuries old demon. I can feel Eric’s anxieties steadily building as he looks up to me with clear apprehension flashing in his ocean blue gaze.

“Lover, would you be willing to take a day guard along with you as well?” he requests as I find myself agreeing with this idea of my child’s. Sookie tilts her head, thinking over this query as Eric and I anxiously await her response.

“You know, that’s a pretty good idea,” she muses thoughtfully. “Tray could serve as an excuse for our being there if we’re questioned, plus the extra backup will make me feel better as well. I’ll do it,” she assures us as both, making mine and Eric’s hesitations lessen marginally.

“Thank you, my love,” I tell her softly, pressing a soft kiss atop her golden head. “We shall both feel better knowing you are adequately guarded in our absence.” My female’s previous unease has all but disappeared through the bond being replaced by torrents of rising lusts, bringing matching grins from both my child and myself.

“Does our female require a feeding of her males?” Eric growls lowly against Sookie’s throat then as a wide grin crosses our mate’s shining face.

“Well, I _did_ promise Al I would feed fully in preparation of our upcoming mission,” she purrs out as my arousal is steadily rising for my female.

“This is certainly something we would readily provide our sweet female,” I assure her before leaning down to press my lips against hers, kissing her softly. “Tell us what you wish of us, my love,” I request as her bright cobalt eyes sparkle in anticipation. I do so love the boundless enthusiasm of my succubus lover.

“There’s still so much I’ve yet to experience and I want to try it all,” she informs us enthusiastically, bringing low chuckles from Eric and I.

“Then it’s a good thing we have the rest of eternity to share these things with you, Lover,” Eric informs her with a wide grin. “But if it’s something new you wish to experience, I believe I may have an idea,” he adds as his cerulean orbs twinkle wickedly and his lusts rush ever higher through the bond. He leans towards me then, whispering his proposal and causing a matching, wide grin to pull at my own lips as I nod my agreement.

Sookie looks up to us curiously before a wide grin crosses her own face, I’m sure feeling her males’ excitement steadily rising through the bond. Eric and I raise our female to her knees between us then before making quick work of her garments, tossing them carelessly away as we reveal every succulent inch of our female’s exquisite skin before us. _Beautiful. Mine._

“Hands and knees, Lover,” Eric encourages softly, bringing a smirk from our Sookie as she grants him his request. Eric places himself behind our female and I look down to see her wide, blue eyes gazing up at me as I rise to my knees before her. I strip away my boxers then, leaving myself exposed fully to my female’s hungry gaze. She eyes my obvious arousal standing before her delicate face before licking her plush lips in anticipation. She raises her hand then, taking gentle hold upon my length before looking up to me for guidance.

“Do as you wish, my love. Explore your male,” I encourage as a small smirk plays at her ruby red lips. Her grip becomes more assured upon me before I see her pink tongue dart from between her lips to take her first, experimental taste. The light teasing brings a hiss from me before I reach down to wind my fingers through silken tresses, taking gentle hold of my lover’s cascading locks. Sookie looks up to me once more and I smile as I feel slight hesitation flowing from her.

“You’re doing wonderful, dear one,” I encourage, smoothing my fingers through her golden hair, managing to bring a bright smile from my mate before she proceeds. A low groan escapes me as I feel her run her tongue along my length, causing me to tighten my grip upon her glossy mane. Gods, she’s amazing.

“Oh, God,” Sookie groans out then as I gaze up to see Eric working our lover with his skillful mouth. My female takes a shuddering breath before leaning closer to engulf my crown in the scorching heat of her mouth. I hiss sharply at the feel as she proceeds to swirl that wicked tongue of hers around my tip, driving my arousal ever higher with her sweet attentions.

Wet heat envelopes me, making my head fall back in bliss as my lover’s golden head lowers to take more of me into her mouth. My fists grip my female’s tresses tighter still as her head begins to bob over me and a shudder of desire runs through me as she begins humming her own pleasure lowly along my girth.

I cup her head gently in my palms, helping her to find a steady rhythm and quickly lose myself to the feel of her delicious licks and teasing sucks as she continues to pleasure me in the best of ways. My arousal is rising steadily and all too soon, I feel my impending release quickly approaching. My Sookie lets out a throaty moan around my arousal and the feel of the teasing vibrations are enough to push me over the edge, dragging a low roar from me as my cool seed releases down my lover’s throat.

A sated shudder runs through me before I reach down to lift my Sookie to her knees, capturing her mouth with my own and allowing me to taste myself on her sweet lips. My female is simply perfect. She grips onto my shoulders then, digging her nails into my skin as she screams her own release into my mouth being dragged from her by my child’s continued attentions upon her sex.

Sookie pulls away from our kiss with gasping breaths, her slight form trembling subtly against me as the aftershocks of her release are yet coursing through her before she lifts her face to look up to me a contented smile. I gaze down noticing my child’s unattended arousal before looking back to our female with a small smile as I know we aren’t yet finished with her feeding.

“Are you ready for more, my love?” I ask softly, earning me a keen nod of her golden head. Eric rises to his knees behind our female then and I nod to him as he grips unto our female’s hips firmly before working to align himself with Sookie’s dripping sex.

“Fuck, Sookie,” he growls out as he eases himself inside our female, sinking ever deeper before burying inside her fully, managing to bring a throaty moan from our mate with their joining.

“Please,” Sookie pleads softly and Eric shoots me a knowing grin over our female’s shoulder before thrusting himself inside her. I grin back at my child before trailing my hand over the dewy skin of our lover’s abdomen, trekking my digits ever lower to brush my fingers over her hardened nub. “Oh!” she cries as I circle my fingers over her dripping arousal, helping my child to bring our mate closer to her peak.

Eric wraps his arm firmly around her waist, molding our female’s flushed form along his chest as his thrusts become harder against her while I continue my teasing ministrations to her sex. I bring my free hand up then, cupping our lover’s pert breast into my palm before brushing my thumb over her rosy bud, hardening it with my touch and bringing a pleasured cry from our female.

“Eric, Godric, yes,” she cries, bringing a smile to my lips as I tuck my face into the crook of her neck to trail wet kisses along the long column of her throat while inhaling her intoxicating scent. _Home. Mine._  I can feel her desire ratcheting to lofty heights as mine and Eric’s attentions become more fervent upon her, both working diligently to bring our lover between us.

“Bite me, please,” she begs, tilting her head and offering her throat to her lovers. I meet my child’s blazing azure gaze before we each lower our faces to opposite sides of our female’s throat in unison.

Glistening fangs pierce flushed flesh, dragging a ragged, pleasured scream from our female as our dual bite pushes her over the edge to make our mate tremble between us with a shuddering sigh. A couple more deep thrusts is all it takes for Eric to find his own release deep inside our female before the three of us find ourselves sprawled over the bed in a boneless heap of sated limbs.

“Have we managed to sate our succubus mate, Lover?” Eric questions, as Sookie giggles sweetly, surrounding the three of us in the delighted, tinkling sound I’ve grown to love above all others.

“I’d say I’m very much sated thanks to you both,” she assures us with a wide grin as she stretches her golden limbs over the bed with a soft sigh.

“I was most happy to oblige, my love,” I assure her before pulling her into my arms and lifting her off the bed as she gives me a questioning look. “Will my female allow her mates to bathe her?” I question as I proceed to carry her into our adjoining bath. Eric follows us and proceeds to start the water as Sookie looks between the two of us with a bright smile.

“That sounds nice,” she admits as we proceed to enter the large tub together. I seat myself against the tub wall, pulling my Sookie tightly to my chest as Eric sprawls his large form over our female to rest his head upon her chest with a contented smile. “Yes, I’d say this is _very_ nice,” our Sookie concedes with a soft sigh as she runs her fingers through Eric’s golden mane.

“Agreed, Lover,” Eric purrs contentedly, nuzzling the drenched skin of our female’s abdomen.

“I have to agree as well,” I concede with a small smile as I place a soft kiss to my female’s throat. “So, tell me my female, are you still quite content with the idea of being bonded to your mates for the rest of eternity?” I question, recalling her earlier anxieties that I had assumed we may have caused in our mate.

“Yes, of course!” she exclaims as her brows rise in surprise, erasing all earlier thoughts of unease from my mind. “I love you both, that certainly hasn’t changed since I told you both that last night, and I can’t see that changing in the future either,” she states firmly, bringing wide grins from both Eric and myself.

“This is most excellent news, Lover,” Eric assures her before cupping her face to kiss her thoroughly. He finally pulls away with a grin, leaving our female gasping for breath. “For I shall love you for all of eternity, or at least for as long as you keep putting up with me,” he assures her as she giggles sweetly, placing a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose. My Sookie turns to me then and I smile warmly at her, pulling her against me closer still.

“You, my female, have granted this ancient vampire a second lease on life and for this I am eternally grateful,” I inform her as her cobalt eyes shine with unshed tears and her plush lips turn up into a warm smile. “I love you above all others and will continue to do so for lifetimes to come, my love,” I assure her before cupping the nape of her neck, raising her face closer in order to claim her sweet lips with my own.

I kiss my female deeply, as the bond between us floods with torrents of love and devotion and in that sweet moment, I am whole. I have no doubts this enchanting creature is truly my reason for living, the _only_ reason I held on to life for over two thousand years and the reason I will _continue_ to live for thousands to come.

 


	16. Demon’s Lust Ch. 16 – krispybee12

   
  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 16

   


SPOV

I stand before my bed already dressed and ready for my day, gazing over my vampire mates with a small frown set on my face. I don’t want to leave them. It’s getting harder and harder for me to be away from them both, even when they’re in their day rest. They’re truly a part of me now and when they aren’t at my side; a piece of me is missing, leaving an empty, gaping hole in my chest. It’s hard to believe I’ve only known them a few short days, as the two of them already hold my heart in their combined hands.

“Morning, love,” Al greets, popping up beside me with a small smile. I hardly flinch at his abrupt arrival as my mind is still swirling with thoughts of my mates. Al places his hand on my shoulder then and I glance over to give him a weak smile. “The three of you are truly blessed to have one another, love,” he informs me as I nod my agreement.

“Trust me, I know,” I assure him with a genuine smile, thinking fondly over the last few nights I’ve spent with my vampire mates.

“You told them of today’s plans,” he states as I nod in the affirmative.

“Yeah, they asked that we take Tray with us,” I inform him. “I figured he could serve as an excuse for us to be there. You know, convince them we’re planning to enter him into the fights if we need to,” I suggest as Al grins widely.

“A brilliant plan, love,” he assures me. “I was able to confirm the location of the fights,” he informs me with a small frown. “It’s a good thing I checked the place out, too. This is a much larger and better funded enterprise than I had hoped it may be,” he explains as my heart begins beating rapidly in my chest. I don’t like the sound of that at all.

“Did you find out who’s behind all this?” I ask softly as he shakes his head dismally.

“Unfortunately, no, love,” he says with a sigh. “We shall search over the facility for answers once we manage to free the imprisoned weres.” I nod at this, hoping we’ll be able to find those responsible as I long to see them pay for their horrendous actions.

“I suggest we collect your guard and be on our way. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can return you back to your males, love,” he reminds me as I nod my agreement. I lean down to place a final kiss to each of my resting mates before taking hold of Al’s offered arm.

“Son of a bitch!” hollers Tray in surprise as we appear before him in a cloud of green smoke. Al and I each shoot him a smirk as he shakes his head at us before I hear his racing heart rate slowing once more.  “Lemme guess, you need another guinea pig?” he asks us with a wide grin as we both shake our heads at my day guard.

“Not this day, our werewolf friend,” Al informs him. “We actually require your services in freeing such animistically inclined individuals as yourself,” he explains as Tray’s brows shoot to his hairline. I can read in his thoughts that he’s heard the rumors about the missing shifters and weres along with the equally disturbing rumors of the fights but he had been harboring the hope that they were solely rumors and nothing more.

“Those rumors about the fights are true, Tray,” I inform him as a deep frown sets upon his scruffy face. “And as you well know, the full moon tonight will create quite a problem for the abducted if we aren’t able to free them.”

“Of course I’ll help,” he assures us with a firm nod. “Those pricks need to pay for this shit, besides, I’d make for a pretty shitty guard if I let you run off on your own,” he adds, shooting me a wink as I grin up at him.

“Thanks, Tray,” I acknowledge with a grin as he nods to me.

“Shall we then?” Al questions, holding his arm out to the two of us. Tray lifts a brow at me and I grin, reaching out to grab Al’s arm before nodding to him to do the same. The burly were finally shrugs before adding his hand to the mix.

We land outside a sprawling warehouse and Al and I both work to steady the brawny, unbalanced werewolf as he curses softly under his breath. I gaze around then and am hit with waves of icy fear as I see trolling guards strapped with heavy artillery making their rounds. I’d just as soon not test out my new immortality status with a myriad of bullets today.

“Remember what I said, love,” Al whispers. “Stay with me at all times,” he beseeches as I nod my agreement. He reaches out to take a firm hold unto Tray’s bulging arm and I follow suit at the werewolf’s opposite side before the three of us begin strutting confidently along the gravel, soon approaching the nearest guard.

The young man looks to the three of us in puzzlement, hovering his hand nervously over his pistol as he runs his dark gaze over us and I have to gulp loudly before making myself swallow down my fear. I can do this, dammit. I reach out slowly before gently placing my hand over his, eliciting a soft smile from the armed guard.  That’s it, just your friendly neighborhood succubus at your service.

“Take us to where the weres and shifters are being held,” I command as he nods absently. I glance over to see Al grinning widely at me before the three of us begin trailing after the smitten guard. He leads us to a door and I watch as he produces a large ring of keys from his pocket, unlocking the heavy, metal doors before ushering us inside.

I reach out towards the keys and the guard only smiles, giving me an approving nod as he hands them over. Awesome. So far, so good. I hand the keys over to Al before we trek further into the smoldering heat of the warehouse. Damn, it’s stifling in here. We make our way through a small hallway before the warehouse opens up to an open, expansive space before us and my breath hitches at the appalling sight I’m met with.

“Oh my God,” I whisper, looking around to see rows upon rows of metal cages, each holding hovering and frightened people being held with thick collars and heavy chains. Hot tears sting at my eyes at the injustice of the situation. This is even worse than the images I had pictured in my mind.

“Son of a bitch,” Tray grits out angrily as he gazes over the cages with his sculpted jaw ticking in anger. Al leads the group of us over to a thankfully empty office where he quickly produces two more sets of keys before supplying Tray and myself each with a set.

“Let’s get to work,” he whispers gravely. “Send the freed towards the back door as it’s their best chance of escape.” Tray and I nod our understanding before the group of us turn back to the metal rows, intent on making quick work of the locked cages. I glance up to the armed guard then, realizing he won’t be of much use at this point.

“You’ll go back to your guard duties, remembering none of us or what is happening inside,” I instruct my lovestruck guard as he nods to me before trailing away with a contented smile. I shake my head at him before coming to my first cage, beginning to try out the assorted keys on the lock. It doesn’t take long before a key slides home and I grin as I feel the catch unlock with a satisfying click. Bingo.

“Who are you?” asks the frail looking woman hunched at the back of the cage fearfully as I flash her a warm smile.

“Just a friend,” I inform her kindly as I begin making quick work of her collar. I grimace as I recognize the device as a choke collar that apparently has silver content as the poor woman’s flesh is hissing and smoking as I help her gently peel it away from her damaged skin. These people are truly sick. Once I have her free I’m left gasping as she grips onto me tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispers as grateful tears begin trailing down her dirt covered face. “You’re an angel,” she informs me as I have to hold back a snicker. If she only knew. I just smile warmly at once more, giving her a nod before sending her on her way towards the back of the large facility where freedom awaits her.

The three of us continue on like this, freeing the imprisoned one by one and receiving heart felt gratitude from each before sending them away from this horrible place until we finally come to the last row of cages. I let out a tired sigh, brushing the collected sweat from my forehead before leaning down to yet another set of locks. Whew, not much longer now and we’ll finally be free of this awful place.

A loud crashing to my left leaves me jolting in surprise as I drop my ring of keys to the cement floor with a loud clanking. I look over just in time to see Al hitting the cement floor with a gushing head wound. Shit. An enraged armed guard is standing over Al’s now unmoving body, sending me a murderous glare as malice shines behind his dark eyes.

Oh, fuck.

“Just what the hell is going on in here?” he demands as he begins stomping angrily towards me. I’m frozen on the spot in fear before Tray’s massive form steps before me protectively. Oh, I am _so_ glad we brought him with us. A gunshot sounds then, ringing loudly around us and echoing throughout the large room before my were guard drops to his knees in front of me. No! Tray’s large form then proceeds to slam headfirst into the dirty pavement. Hard.

“Tray?” I question softly as I drop to my knees, looking him over in a panic. I quickly identify the bullet wound as blood is running steadily from one of his bulky shoulders and instinctively reach up to cover the wound with my hands to slow the bleeding as hot tears sting my eyes. I can’t let him die, not like this.

“What do we have here?” sounds the mocking voice of the guard as he stands over me and my bleeding guard. I glance up to see his confident smirk and before I can even register what is happening, I’m left grunting in pain a his heavy boot makes hard contact to my gut, kicking me roughly into one of the cages before he abruptly slams the lock shut, trapping me inside with malicious laughter.

“Please don’t do this,” I plead, more on behalf of my bleeding guard’s than my own, as he lowers to a squat, grinning at me through the metal mesh of the cage.

“Oh, but I want to,” he informs me with a vindictive grin. “You and your friends need to pay for this little stunt of yours and I’ll be more than happy to hand out punishments accordingly.” I hear a low, rumbling growl sounding behind me then and turn my head slowly to see a hunched man looking up to me with eyes glowing vibrant wolf amber in the midst of an all human face. Oh, fuck. The guard laughs harder then and I turn back to glare at his smug, smiling face.

“You’ll pay dearly for this,” I spit out at him. He shakes his head at me before giving Tray’s unmoving body a harsh kick, making my werewolf guard groan in pain. Fucking asshole.

“I don’t think so, girly,” he retorts cockily. “I think I’ll give you some time to get better acquainted with your new furry friend there. He looks awful hungry; I’m sure you kids are about to have all sorts of fun together,” he informs me before walking away with more vindictive laughter. Shit!

“Tray?” I question franticly, shaking the cage as I try to get the unmoving were’s attention. Nothing. Shit. “Al?” I call out, receiving nothing but silence in return. Double shit. Vicious growling sounds from the back of the cage, louder than before and I slowly turn around, pressing myself against the mesh of the cage as I take in those glowing amber eyes once more. Shit, shit, shit. This is so not good.

I take deep, calming breaths then, working to center and calm myself as I realize I truly am on my own for the time being. My present backup is currently indisposed and although I know my vampires will surely come to my rescue once they rise, I have no idea of the sun’s current location in the sky being stuck inside this darkened warehouse.

Don’t freak out Sookie, you can do this. You’re a full blooded demoness, dammit. You’ve got this shit in the bag. Right…

I reach out with my mind then, receiving red, wavy thoughts from my cellmate. His mind is jumbled, making it difficult for me to read and I quickly deduce his thoughts are becoming more animalistic than human at this point. Great, so I guess simple communication is out of the question now, I have no other choice but to treat him as the dangerous animal he’s soon to transition into lest I become his dinner.

I can’t read actual words coming from him at this point in his transition, receiving instead waves of emotions emanating from his mind. _Hunger. Food. Blood. Lust._ His baser, primal instincts are quickly taking him over as his inner beast is rising to the forefront.

I take a deep breath as I think over my options. I’m certainly not willing to open a vein or let my new wolf friend actually take a bite of flesh with his quickly sharpening teeth that he’s begun snapping viciously at me. So not cool. I could unleash my own claws, but as he’s just as much a victim in this situation as I, I really don’t want to come to blows unless absolutely necessary. That leaves me with lust, lust I think I can handle as it sure as shit beats any other options left to me. Lusts I can control as a succubus, well, so long as I can get close enough to grant me skin to skin contact with my cellmate.

I pause then, feeling my mates awaken through the bond and a small smile comes to my face as I realize I’m soon to have the very best of backup showing up to rescue me before seeing every person responsible for my present circumstances pay dearly. I need only secure my safety until their arrival.

I glance back up to the werewolf to see him hunched over, kneeling heavily on his knuckles as he begins creeping steadily closer, dragging the heavy, silver chain behind him as those glistening fangs continue to snap viciously. His glowing eyes are focused intently on my hands as his thoughts are centered on hunger and bloodlust and I glance down, noticing my hands are still covered in Tray’s blood. Shit. I need to alter his thinking to something less violent and more…sensual.

An idea occurs to me then and I reach down to take the hem of my dress firmly in hand before peeling the material up over my head. I wipe away as much of Tray’s blood onto the soft material as possible before tossing it carelessly aside. I rise to my knees then, exposing my scantily clad form to the wolf, hoping he’ll take the bait. His eyes are still glowing vibrantly, but as that amber gaze rakes over me, his feelings are transitioning away from feeding to, well, fucking. Okay, I think this is working. Excellent.

I kneel before him and a knowing smirk pulls at my lips as I hear his heart begin to race along with his rising feelings of lusts. I slowly reach a hand out towards him and his golden eyes widen as he sniffs at the air before he begins growling lowly. His thoughts are transitioning quickly from sex back to thoughts of blood and feeding as those razor sharp teeth of his start snapping at me once more.

“Shit,” I whisper, realizing the trace amounts of blood still covering my hands are working against me. I quickly pull my hand away from his face, proceeding to hide my hands behind my back. I let out a sigh, thinking over my options as the wolfman eyes me curiously, beginning to creep closer once more. I force myself to take calm, even breaths as I realize his inner beast sensing my fear will likely work against me just as much as the blood.

He leans closer then, running his nose over me, scenting the air just above my skin as a low, animalistic growl escapes his human throat. I realize then that I have much more skin at my disposal then granted to me by my hands and begin inching my exposed body steadily forward whilst silently praying this plan isn’t wholly idiotic. Wet, heated breath ghosts over my exposed abdomen just before I feel the were’s nose brush gently against my heated skin.

A low, contented purr emanates from my furry inclined friend then before he begins nuzzling his face against the exposed skin of my abdomen and I let out a sigh of relief when all thoughts of feeding and blood are completely washed from his mind, being replaced wholly by his lusts. Seems I’m not about to become puppy chow tonight after all. Thank fucking God.

“That’s a good pup,” I encourage softly, settling myself on my haunches as the wolfman burrows his face against me further before wrapping his strong arms around my waist, pulling me closer still. Whoa, big boy! I quickly fight away the beginnings of panic as I work to steady my breathing, deciding it best to just go along with his actions as this is the only real option available to me at this point.

“Hey!” I snap then as the wolfman begins rubbing his face over my lace covered breasts as his contented purring grows steadily louder. His glowing, amber eyes lazily roll up to meet my disapproving glare but instead of looking at all chastised, the were only shoots me an infatuated smile before nuzzling his face deeper into my cleavage. Damn furball.

It’s then I hear the loud crashing of the warehouse doors as they are abruptly slammed open and a wide grin spreads over my face as I feel my mates’ arrival through the bond. The warehouse is filled with sounds of angry shouts, accompanied by loud, ringing gunshots that are cutting through the night air and echoing all around us as my males aggressively confront the facility’s guards. Before long, all noise is quieted to a deafening, eerie silence and my heart is racing as I find myself eagerly holding out for my mates’ arrival.

“Sookie!” my mates call out in unison as I peek out through the metal mesh of my cage to see their fear filled faces. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.

“Over here!” I call, seeing them already making their way steadily towards me. They come to an abrupt stop before the cage, their jaws falling open in shock as they take in the surprising scene before them.

“What the fuck?” Eric whispers, shaking his head along with his Maker as they look from me and my new cuddle buddy to both my unconscious guards laying out across the floor in puzzlement.

“Check on Al and Tray,” I instruct. They both shoot me concerned gazes but I shake my head hard, pointing to my guards as I wish to ensure their safety first. I can feel their inner struggle before they finally sigh, nodding their consent. Godric rushes over to help Al as Eric drops to his knees outside the cage to look over my injured were guard.

“What happened to him?” Eric questions as he looks over the large pool of blood pooled over the concrete floor.

“He was shot,” I inform him. “It must have been silver,” I muse as I see him nod in understanding before leaning his face down to inspect the wound. The were in my lap is apparently completely indifferent to our sudden company as he continues to purr contentedly against my flesh and I look down to see his smitten face rubbing serenely along my exposed flesh as his arms lock firmly around my waist. I shake my head at him before looking out once more to check on how my guards are faring under my vampires’ care.

“Bloody hell,” I hear Al groan out groggily, bringing a smile to my lips. I place my face against the metal mesh to see Godric helping him to his feet as a wave of relief washes over me. He’s alright. Thank God. A light clinking sounds then and I glance down, seeing Eric has managed to remove the silver from Tray’s wound with a small knife that is currently being dragged over his pale palm as he drips a bit of his own blood into the wound to help my guard heal the damage.

Soon, Tray’s eyes are peeled open before he slowly sits up with a loud groan, rubbing his bloody forehead with a slight grimace. I figured he must have knocked his head pretty hard when he fell and I’m just ecstatic seeing he’s gonna be alright as I let out yet another sigh of relief. I don’t think I could live with the knowledge that either of them was permanently injured or worse on my account.

“My, my, love,” sounds Al’s amused voice. “It seems you’ve found yourself a furry little friend,” he muses as I glance up to see him leaning against the cage with his characteristic smirk as his gray, silver eyes shine in amusement. The rest of the group joins him then, each looking down to see me clad only in rather revealing, lacey undergarments as my wolfy cellmate continues his contented nuzzling against my skin whilst clutching me tightly in his strong embrace. Their various facial expressions are a comical mix of amusement, lust, jealousy and wonderment as I shrug up to them.

“A succubus’ got to do what a succubus’ got to do,” I explain as the lot of them begin chuckling lowly. “Now how say you boys let me out of here before my new friend decides to sprout fur,” I suggest with a raised brow as they begin working to free me of my cage.

The mesh door flies open before my vampires take firm hold of me, pulling me away from my new friend who lets out a low growl of disapproval. Tray takes secure hold of the scruff of his neck, keeping him held firmly in place as I find myself clutched closely between Eric and Godric as they begin diligently looking me over for any injury before shooting me brilliant, matching smiles as their anxiety is quickly replaced by relief through the bond we share.

“I’ll see to it that Sookie’s new friend here makes it out safe,” Tray tells us in a voice that’s even lower and more gravelly than usual as I see his own eyes shining a wolfy amber.  We nod our understanding to my guard before he disappears with the previously chained wolf, presumably so they can take their monthly moonlight run together through the nearby woods.

“And I’ll free the rest of the imprisoned before searching this place top to bottom to find the masterminds behind this monstrosity,” Al informs us with a small frown as he looks over the few remaining weres who are looking up to us with hope brimming in their shining, animalistic eyes. I open my mouth, intent on offering my help as he shakes his head at me. “No, love, you’re in need of a feeding. I shall return to you tomorrow so we can go over whatever I can find,” he informs me as I nod my agreement.

“Alright, thanks, Al,” I tell him as a small frown forms on his blood coated face.

“I’m not quite sure what you’re thanking me for as I was unfortunately of little help to you this night, love,” he informs me with a sigh, shaking his wounded head in defeat. “But I must say you used your gifts to their best advantage tonight. You’ve certainly succeeded in making this demonic mentor immensely proud to call you his apprentice,” he congratulates with a warm smile. I smile brightly back up to him as my chest swells with pride upon hearing his words of praise. I guess I really did do alright left to my own devices tonight.

“Yes, our female certainly used her succubus whiles aptly this evening,” Godric chimes in, looking down to me with a soft smile before leaning down to press a soft kiss to my forehead.

“That she did,” Eric agrees with a small smile before placing another kiss atop my head. “Now let’s say we get you home so we can feed our clever little female,” he suggests as I nod eagerly, finding myself even more grateful I was able to seduce my wolfy friend from his intended feeding as I’m already awaiting whatever it is my vampires’ have planned for me.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-15/)


	17. Demon’s Lust Ch.17 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch.17

 

EPOV

“Fuck,” I curse softly in pain as we land back at the house with Godric and myself holding our mate tightly between us. Sookie’s face scrunches adorably as she looks up to me in concern and I know she’s likely felt my pain through our shared bond.

“Are you hurt?” she questions softly as we proceed to carry her through the threshold. I let out a sigh as I nod to her. I hadn’t noticed the pain so much back at the warehouse as my greatest concern was ensuring my female’s safety, but now, I’m certainly starting to feel it.

“Yes, but I’ll heal just fine. Don’t worry, Lover,” I assure her as she shakes her head vehemently, sending her cascading locks flowing around her delicate face as I feel her determination set in through the bond. I should have guessed she would react this way.

“Let me see,” she demands of me once we enter the bedroom together. I open my mouth to argue, but seeing the resolve set in her blazing blue eyes tells me she won’t be having any of it.

“Show us, my child,” Godric commands softy, his vivid green eyes flashing with his own concern as he takes our female from my arms. He clutches Sookie tightly to his chest before they settle themselves on the bed before me, looking up to me with matching, anxious faces.

So, under both my loves worried gazes, I finally give in, beginning to strip away first my dark shirt to reveal several shallow cuts and bloody scrapes, before working on the fly of my dark washed jeans. A hiss of pain escapes me as I slip the heavy material down my legs and I hear Sookie’s gasp as she takes in the sight of thick blood covering a large portion of my left leg. I suppose the injury is a bit more grievous than I had previously thought.

“You were shot,” Sookie whispers as she leans closer to inspect the bullet wound before turning her gaze up to me. Well, look at that, I suppose she’s right. I guess I know why I was in so much pain now. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” she demands, making a small smirk pull at my lips. My succubus lover can be so demanding.

“Your safety was my first concern, Lover,” I explain as she nods her understanding before letting out a loud sigh. Godric leans in closer then, examining the wound carefully as a deep frown sets on his face.

“Silver,” he whispers before looking up to me with sympathy as I shrug at him.

“This isn’t my first run in with a silver bullet and I’d bet it’s far from my last,” I throw out dismissively, earning me hard glares from both my loves. I let out a sigh before dropping to the bed and lying out before them, having to wince slightly at the pain in my leg.

“Don’t joke, Eric, this isn’t funny,” Sookie chastises before looking over to my Maker. “We need to get it out of him,” she addresses to Godric as he nods gravely. “Tell me what to do,” our female demands of him. I roll my eyes then as apparently the two of them have already forgotten I only just dug a silver bullet from a werewolf’s shoulder back at the warehouse. I mean, really.

“You could suck it out, Lover,” I suggest, waggling my brows at her in attempt to lighten the mood a bit. It’s just a silver bullet after all; I’ve healed much worse damage in my one thousand years. They’re really making a bigger deal out of this than they should be.

My brows shoot to my hairline as my female proceeds to do just that, lowering her golden head over my thigh before her heated mouth encloses over the wound and I feel her sucking earnestly at the small opening. Well, this is unexpected, not that I’m complaining as it actually feels kind of…good.

I find myself purring lowly as my hands find purchase in her silken locks, twining my fingers through her golden tresses as her oral extraction method is sending shudders of anticipation through me. My Sookie sits up then, grinning up at me as she holds the silver bullet between her teeth before expelling it into her small hand. My female is simply incredible.

“Better?” she asks sweetly as I have to chuckle at her antics. I reach over to pull her against me, hugging her tightly to my chest as she looks up to me with her cerulean orbs shining in delight before I begin lapping up my blood from her chin, eliciting endearing giggles from my female.

“I’ll let you personally see to all my wounds from here on out, Nurse Sookie,” I inform her as she continues to giggle sweetly. I press my nose to my lover’s throat in order to take in her sweet scent then and my nose scrunches in distaste as my sensitive nostrils are met with a reeking wave were. “Lover, I propose a shower is in order,” I suggest as she looks down at her dirt and blood covered body with a slight grimace.

“I have to second that proposal,” Godric chimes in as he looks over the two of us with a slight smirk. “I shall start the water,” he adds before heading to the bath. I stand with my female and hiss once more as putting pressure on my injured leg sends a shooting pain through me. Fucking humans and their silver fucking bullets. It may not be lethal, but it still hurts like a son of a bitch.

“Eric, are you gonna be okay?” my Sookie asks softly as she looks up to me anxiously. I nod to her, brushing my fingers through her golden hair to soothe her anxieties. I hate seeing her worry like this, even as I know it’s _me_ she’s currently worried about.

“It’s the silver, Lover,” I explain with a sigh. “This wound will heal a bit more slowly, but I assure you I’ll be just fine before you know it.” I know this statement is true enough, but I’m really not looking forward to having to heal this damage nearly human slow. What a fucking pain in the ass.

I carry my female into the bath and set her to her feet before we both work to strip off our remaining clothes and join Godric under the streaming water. It’s then that I notice my Maker has acquired his own set of cuts and scrapes in our previous battle that are now marring his perfect, pale flesh. I’m really looking forward to seeing whoever is behind all this shit pay dearly as my fists are clenching tightly in anger.

“Dear one,” Godric sighs out as he pulls our lover close to run his nose along her jaw before his own nose scrunches in disgust. “You smell of wet dog,” he informs our Sookie with a smirk as she chuckles lightly, making me smile as I feel my previous anger melt away.

“Well cuddling up to that werewolf wasn’t exactly my idea of a good time, you know,” she informs us, putting her hands on her curvaceous hips defiantly. “But it _was_ better that then ending up as puppy chow,” she challenges with a raised brow before Godric and I wrap her into a tight embrace.

“I’d take you smelling like smelly wet dog every day so long as it meant you were always by my side, Lover,” I assure her as she snorts up at me.

“As would I, dear one, but for now, let us wash away this foul stench so we can feed our succubus female,” Godric suggests as his lust begins rising through the bond, igniting both our female’s and my own lusts in turn. I grin widely then knowing this night is finally starting to look up. Excellent.

The three of us proceed to wash one another, having to lather Sookie’s flowing locks numerous times in order to remove the scent of dog from her before we are finally clean and back to smelling like our normal selves once more. My Sookie drops to her knees before me then and as she gazes up to me from behind my already throbbing erection, my lusts are throttled higher still, making said erection kick as I anticipate what my eager lover has in store for me. _Provide. Sustain. Mine._

“Sit,” she insists, bringing a smirk from me as I happily oblige my female, sitting back on the shower bench and watching in eager anticipation as my beautiful, demoness mate crawls slowly towards me, raking that blazing sapphire gaze of hers over me hungrily. _Perfect. Beautiful._

Her golden head lowers over my lap and she places an endearing, gentle kiss to my bullet wound before raising her head ever higher. She lazily rolls her blue eyes up to meet my gaze before darting out her pink tongue, running it over my slit and licking up the bead already spilling from me as I let out a low growl of desire. Fucking hell, how I love my saucy little demoness.

“Hmm…,” my Sookie moans throatily as I glance up to see Godric kneeling behind our female, gripping her luscious hips tightly and pressing himself firmly against her. I catch his heated, emerald gaze and he shoots me a knowing, wicked grin that I know I’m mirroring back as my desire is steadily rising along with my two bonded loves’.

I hiss then as wet heat envelops my crown before letting out a low groan as I feel my lover’s mouth sink lower to take more of me between her slick lips. My head falls back against the shower wall and my hands sink into silken locks as my female proceeds to bob her head over me, sending waves of pleasure through me with her wicked devotions.

“Fuck, Sookie,” I groan out, my eyes closing as I lose myself in pure bliss. My fingers tug harder against my lover’s hair as I gently assist her, helping her bob her head over me in a steady rhythm. My female proceeds to send me ever closer to my release with her wet sucks along with teasing licks of that sinful tongue of hers. Holy hell, if only this could last forever.

My female begins moaning around my length and I gaze up to see Godric thrusting deeply into her as he works to bring our lover between us. My hands grip silken locks tighter then as I work to find a matching rhythm with my Maker, leaving the two of us working our female from both ends in unison, steadily bringing the three of us ever closer to that sweet edge.

“Fuck!” I groan out, my head falling forward as a pleasured shudder runs through me as I hit my peak, releasing my seed to the back of my female’s throat. My Sookie works to clean me with her tongue before she pulls away, crying out her desire as Godric begins thrusting inside her harder, working them both closer to their own release until they’re both left trembling against one another on the shower floor.

I scoot off from the shower bench then, reaching out to pull both my loves into my arms and a contented sigh leaves me as a satisfied smile pulls at my lips. The three of us sit like this for a time, leaning against one another under the hot shower spray just relishing the closeness of each other as the bond is flooded with love and devotion and for now, all is right with the world. Everything is just perfect.

“Hey,” Sookie says, sitting upright as her face scrunches in confusion.

“What is it, Lover?” I ask in puzzlement, feeling her bewilderment through the bond.

“I thought you said that bullet wound would take some time to heal,” she says. What? My brow furrows before I look down to my left leg to see smooth, healed skin where the bloody bullet wound should still surely be.

“What the fuck?” I whisper, running my hand over the smooth skin, realizing even the pain is completely gone. I look up to Godric then, noticing all the small cuts and scrapes we both received in the fight are perfectly smooth, being completely healed as well. My Maker looks to me with a warm smile before pulling Sookie against him in a tight embrace.

“My love, it seems we’ve discovered how your succubus powers will benefit your mates,” he tells her as my brows shoot to my hairline. My Sookie did this? Truly?

“ _I_ did that?” she asks incredulously as Godric nods in the affirmative. Well, fuck me.

“That is the only logical conclusion I can draw, dear one,” he explains. “It’s not so strange for fated mates to provide such means for one another.” I nod as I have heard such tales, of course I had thought them nothing more than folklore at the time, but my opinions on such things have changed greatly since I met my fated female.

“But how did I heal you both? I didn’t touch your wounds and you didn’t even feed from me,” she asks in puzzlement and a small smile comes to my face as I believe I have the answer she seeks, at least I _think_ I do.

“It was the feeding, lover,” I conclude as Godric nods in agreement. “You were able to metaphysically share your feeding with the both of us, right?” I ask of Godric and he nods with a wide grin as our female continues to look back and forth between us in surprise.

“That is precisely how this works,” he confirms as Sookie begins giggling, making Godric and I look to her in confusion. Why is this funny? This is remarkable! My female is some kind of sexy, demonic miracle worker.

“I’m sorry,” Sookie says, shaking her head as she wipes away a joyful tear, giggling harder still. “ _And when I get that feeling, I need sexual healing_ , _sexual healing, oh baby,_ ” she sings out between laughter as Godric and I have to join in with chuckles of our own. Oh, that female of mine.

“Very funny, Lover,” I tell her, shaking my head at her before pulling her in for a tight hug. “Thank you,” I whisper, placing a kiss to her temple. “I’m truly blessed to call you mine.”

“I’m just glad I could help,” she tells me with a bright smile. “You two wouldn’t have gotten hurt if you hadn’t had to come rescue me, so it’s only fitting that I heal you both,” she explains before leaning down to place a soft kiss to the now healed skin of my thigh.

“We shall always come to your rescue, my love,” Godric assures her as I nod my agreement.

“And I’ll be there to kiss away all your boo-boos,” she quips with a smirk, eliciting peals of laughter from the three of us. She’s certainly not wrong and I find myself already looking forward to benefiting from her unique brand of ‘sexual healing’ in the future.

 


	18. Demon’s Lust Ch. 18 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 18

 

SPOV

“Greetings, love,” Al says to me as I step from the bath, refreshed and ready for my day. The familiar sight of his handsome, smirking face beset with his ever twinkling, mirror eyes sends a wave of warmth through me after all the chaos and violence of last night and I pull him into a tight hug, bringing a low chuckle from my demonic tutor.

“Al, I’m so glad to see you’re doing better already,” I tell him as I pull away, looking up to see him shooting me a wide grin.

“It’ll take a lot more than a knock to the melon to take out this incubus, love,” he assures me as I nod, smiling brightly at that familiar, handsome face of his, finding myself immensely grateful to see his wounds are completely healed as the last time I saw him he was rather roughed up and bloody. Which reminds me…

“Oh, I figured out how my new succubus powers will benefit my mates last night,” I tell him excitedly as his grin widens just before he breaks into peals of delighted laughter. What the hell is so funny?

“I’ll just bet you did, love,” he tells me with a salacious wink. I roll my eyes at him then realizing he’s most likely witnessing last night’s steamy shower tryst.

“Keep searching, it happened _after_ the sex, you perv,” I inform him with a smirk as he quiets his laughter, and nods before a warm smile comes to his lips before he starts quietly humming ‘ _Sexual Healing’,_ making me snicker lightly.

“Ah, so you’re able to share your feedings with them, brilliant, love,” he concedes with a small smile. It’s then that I notice the large folder he holds in his hands and his smile falters as he follows my gaze to the thick manila file. “I was able to uncover evidence as to who was behind the cage fights,” he tells me as a grin crosses my face.

“Well, who was it? I’d really like to give those assholes a piece of my mind,” I inform him through a gritted jaw as I recall all those poor weres and shifters these people caged along with the injuries they managed to bring to my vampires during the fighting. Oh, yes, I’m certainly looking forward to giving them a hell of a lot more than just a piece of my mind.

“I’m actually here to escort you to the boss, love, as Lucifer will very much like to know about what I’ve uncovered. I fear this situation is much worse than we had originally thought,” he informs me as an icy chill runs down my spine. My fear has nothing to do with seeing the leader of Hell again, surprisingly enough, but has much more to do with whoever is responsible for putting such a grim expression on my fun loving tutor’s handsome mug.

“Alright,” I agree softly before reaching out to take hold of his offered arm. We once again land in the long, hotel corridor and my curiosity gets the better of me as I reach out for one of the many door handles. Just what is hiding behind all these doors?

“Ah, ah, love,” Al says, reaching out to place his hand over my own as he shakes his head grimly. “Trust me when I say you most definitely do _not_ want to see what goes on behind these other doors,” he informs me as my brow furrows in puzzlement. “These aren’t all plush offices, love. These other doors hold the souls of the damned. Behind each one, lie unspeakable punishments and tortures of which you couldn’t possibly imagine. It’s not a pretty sight, love, and it’s one I certainly hope you never have to witness.”

“Oh,” I whisper softly, cringing at the idea. I suppose I shouldn’t be so surprised, I mean this is _Hell_ after all, even if it _is_ far different from the fire and brimstone image I had set in my mind. Al gives me a soft smile then before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I give him a weak smile before following him back to our boss’ door with the glistening, gold ‘666’ decorating the dark stained wood.

Al reaches for the shining handle and I take a deep breath, steadying my nerves and putting all thoughts of tortured souls of the damned from my mind as the door swings open before us. We have more than enough to worry about at the present as I find myself eager to discover the identities of the culprits behind those awful fights.

“Algaliarept, Ms. Stackhouse, it’s truly a pleasure to see you both,” Lucifer greets with a warm smile that lights up his golden eyes as he stands and begins making his way around his large, black desk to hold his hand out to us in greeting.

“Greetings, Lucifer,” Al greets, shaking the leader of Hell’s hand firmly.

As Al shakes our superior’s hand, I find myself memorized by the fallen angel’s beauty once more. Today, he’s sporting a crisp, white suit with a light yellow shirt that brings out the gold flakes of his eyes and compliments his pale curls perfectly. He’s truly ethereal. Lucifer turns to me next, giving me a soft smile and I take hold of the soft, porcelain skin of his hand, being greeted once more with that soothing warmth that brings a small smile to my face.

“Hello, Lucifer,” I greet softly as he smiles, nodding his golden head to me.

“What is it you have to share with me this day? I assume this concerns your most recent case, yes? Could it be you’ve already managed to solve it?” the Devil asks as we both nod to him with matching smiles.

“We certainly did, Lucifer,” Al informs him as the leader takes hold of the offered folder before making his way behind his desk once more. Al and I each take a seat upon the white, leather chairs before him, looking on as our superior lays the folder down gently upon his desk before shooting us a wide grin.

“So, Ms. Stackhouse, Algaliarept, I take it your first mission together went smoothly?” he questions. Smoothly? Not exactly. I find myself unsure of how to answer his query and glance over to my mentor for guidance. Al looks to me with his silvery eyes twinkling merrily and he shoots me a wink before looking back to our superior once more.

“Ms. Stackhouse impressed me greatly with her first mission,” he informs our boss as my brows rise in surprise. I mean, I know he told me as much last night, but I really wasn’t expecting him to sing my praises to the boss. “Unfortunately, I was rendered unconscious during our rescue mission and my apprentice was able to hold her own with a werewolf nearing his change by using her succubus whiles quite aptly,” he finishes as Lucifer looks to me with a wide grin.

“I’m quite pleased to hear this, Ms. Stackhouse,” he informs me as I feel a warm flush cover my cheeks under his esteemed praise. “I knew I was correct in my initial assessment of you. This work truly suits you perfectly, I believe,” he finishes as I shift a bit uncomfortably in my seat, unsure how to accept such compliments from my angelic employer.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” I say softly as he nods with those golden eyes sparkling cheerily amidst that angelic face of his. He looks down to the folder then, beginning to shuffle through the many papers and his smile is quickly replaced by a deep frown as his large, jet black wings flutter behind him in apparent irritation. Uh, oh, this can’t be good.

“The Fellowship of the Sun,” Lucifer grits out lowly, shaking his head as he looks up to us with his jaw clenched in anger. His normally calm and pleasant demeanor is now replaced with apparent ire and I gasp softly seeing his beautiful golden eyes flash blood red as his pupils are elongated to resemble that of a goat’s. Shit, I’m really glad to not be on his bad side.

I shake off my shock as his words set in. I’m actually a bit surprised to hear the name of the notorious vampire hate group that call themselves a church. _They_ were the ones behind the fights? I glance over to Al to see him nod grimly at my mental query and a frown forms then as I understand his earlier anxieties upon discovering this. The church is large, having gained a sizable following and I have no doubt that taking them down will certainly provide quite the challenge for us.

“We’ve been keeping a close eye on the FOTS for a while now as their actions have been wreaking havoc on the balance,” Lucifer informs us with his normal visage back in place as I nod to him, not finding it at all surprising such a large group of hate mongers would be throwing a wrench into things.

“We were successful in putting an end to the animal fights, but as you can see, the profits they brought in from the fights were being funneled into something they’re calling Project ‘Pathogen V’. Those pictures are cause for serious concern, Lucifer,” Al explains as I reach out for the folder. Lucifer reaches it towards me with a small frown.

“The images are quite disturbing, Ms. Stackhouse,” he warns me before placing the folder into my hands. I nod to him even as I know I have to see for myself what has upset the two of them so greatly. I begin searching over the many pages to see Al is right, they brought in loads of money from the fights and every cent appears to be funding this project he spoke of.

“Oh my God,” I whisper as I come upon the first picture. It’s an image of a young, male vampire strapped down to a gurney with angry track marks trekking over his forearms. He appears to be almost feral, baring his sharp fangs with thick globs of saliva dripping from his mouth, but the most disturbing part of the image is his eyes. They’re a bright, literally glowing red and they’re bulging from his angry face, succeeding in making him look…evil. “The church did this to him?” I whisper, looking up to receive dual nods from my companions.

“It appears so, love,” Al says softly as I nod my understanding. These people are truly sick. First with the abhorrent treatment of all those poor weres and shifters and now this, whatever this is, these people need to be stopped, like yesterday.

“So what is this ‘Pathogen V’? Is that what’s making his eyes glow red like that?” I ask as Al shrugs.

“There is very little information on this project, save the photos, Ms. Stackhouse,” Lucifer tells me. “A deeper investigation will be required if we are to end these experiments the church is apparently funding.”

“We would gladly take on the investigation, Lucifer,” Al informs our boss as I nod my agreement.

“I’d be more than happy to help put an end to this,” I assure the leader of Hell as he nods firmly.

“I have every confidence in the two of you, especially after seeing how quickly you were able to solve the missing shifter case,” he concedes, shooting us a warm smile as his gold eyes sparkle in the light. A small smile crosses my own face and my chest swells with pride as I nod to him. “I’d ask that the two of you infiltrate the church to see what further information you can find on this Project ‘Pathogen V’,” he instructs as I nod. I look over to Al who shoots me a wide grin.

“Gladly, Lucifer,” he concedes as I again nod my agreement, grinning back to my demonic mentor. I have no doubt this case will be challenging for the two of us, but at least I know I’ve got some pretty amazing back up, you know, so long as he can manage to stay conscious this go round. “I heard that last bit, love,” Al whispers as we stand together, making me snicker lightly.

“Sorry,” I whisper back as he puts his arm around my shoulder, smirking to me as he pulls me into a half hug. Lucifer glances up to the two of us and smiles kindly, shaking his head.

“Yes, I believe you two will undoubtedly bring about a swift end to the church’s latest endeavors,” he assures us as we both smile to our superior. “I do have but one request,” he says then as a vindictive grin crosses his angelic visage. “Steve and Sarah Newlin, bring them both to me when all is said and done,” he requests as I feel an icy chill run through me. Al nods firmly before we land back in my vampires’ home.

“What the hell did he mean by that?” I ask nervously as Al shoots me a rather grim expression.

“We’re at war, love, and certain casualties are to be expected in order to keep the balance,” he explains as I gulp loudly, nodding my understanding. I’m certainly glad not to be in either Steve or Sarah’s shoes right about now. “Tomorrow we infiltrate the FOTS, love, so be sure to put on your Sunday best,” Al tells me with a wink before disappearing into a billowing cloud of green smoke.

I let out a defeated sigh, knowing my vampires aren’t exactly going to be happy about me infiltrating the church just as they won’t like hearing about these vampire experiments the church is responsible for. A shudder runs through me thinking that could have been one of my own vampires strapped to that gurney.

I certainly can’t allow something like that become reality. I need to help bring an end the Fellowship’s plans as they could very well pose a threat to my two dearest loves. No one will come between this succubus and her vampire mates. That sad excuse for a church’s days are numbered as I know nothing will stand in my way of seeing them pay for their sins. It’s time for this demoness to go to church.

 


	19. Demon’s Lust Ch. 19 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 19

 

GPOV

“Hey,” greets my female softly as my eyes open from my day slumber to take in the sight of her beautiful face resting beside mine on the fluffy pillow. A wide grin crosses my face as I pull her tightly into my embrace, letting out a soft sigh as my female does the same.

“There’s truly no way I’d rather start my night, my love,” I assure her as I nuzzle against the heated flesh at the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply of her comforting scent. _Home. Mine._ I feel my sweet mate’s anxiety rising then and pull away to look to her in concern. “What is it, dear one?” I question as I feel Eric rising beside us through the bond.

“Good evening, my loves,” he greets the both of us, leaning down to give us each a tender kiss before his cell phone begins buzzing insistently on the bedside table. He lets out an annoyed groan, reaching over to take hold of it and his brow furrows in puzzlement as he eyes the glowing screen. “It’s the Queen,” he informs us with a small frown before accepting the call.

“Your Majesty,” he answers as Sookie and I lean closer to listen in.

“Sheriff Northman, turn on the news,” she instructs abruptly. The three of us share a look of confusion before Eric reaches for the remote, clicking on the bedroom’s flat screen and flipping to a local news station.  The three of us stand then, looking to the screen together as we’re all curious to know what the Queen could possibly be speaking of.

“Shit,” Sookie grits out irritably as we’re subjected to the rather disturbing development upon the screen. A young, male vampire can be seen rampaging through downtown Shreveport, ripping up trees and throwing them into traffic as his blood covered face snarls menacingly at terrified onlookers. But what worries me most is the appearance of his eyes as they are glowing a vibrant red.

“What the fuck?” Eric whispers, shaking his head in puzzlement.

“That happened in your area just last night, Sheriff,” Sophie Anne informs my child. “Three humans were killed while numerous more were injured. The vampire responsible for the epic clusterfuck willingly walked into the sun at dawn,” she adds as all three of us are now flooding the bond with our combined shock and rising anxieties.

“I see, how do you wish for me to proceed, your Majesty?” Eric asks as we hear the Queen’s loud sigh through the phone.

“For now, damage control is priority one. Humans are losing their fucking minds,” she informs him as my child nods his understanding. “I’m sure I don’t need to explain just what a precarious situation this puts us in, Sheriff. I ask that you work to find out what happened with this red eyed vampire and do whatever you can to prevent a similar event from happening to worsen our situation.” The phone clicks as the Queen ends the call and the three of us sit in quiet shock for a moment, letting this news sink in.

“I know who’s responsible for the red eyed vampire,” Sookie informs us as we look to her in shock. “It’s the Fellowship,” she tells us with a sigh. “They were the ones responsible for the cage fights as well. Al uncovered evidence of these vampire experiments they’re conducting when he searched the warehouse last night and the two of us are planning to infiltrate the church tomorrow to see what evidence we can find,” she explains rather hesitantly as Eric and I share a look of concern.

“The Fellowship makes for a seriously dangerous adversary, dear one,” I inform her as her golden head nods in understanding. “But I suppose that’s not enough to keep you from going forward with your investigation,” I add as she shakes her head and I feel her determination set firmly through the bond. I suppose I should have assumed as much of our courageous female.

“Hey, I think I did pretty damn well at the warehouse last night and as I recall, you two told me as much,” our female argues as her hands set upon her curvaceous hips defiantly. “I can do this and Al will be with me again. I’ll even bring Tray along again if you want, but I’m definitely going,” she insists stubbornly as Eric and I finally nod our consent. Arguing at this point would only prove useless; of this I have no doubt.

“You’re right, Lover,” Eric concedes, pulling her into a tight hug. “You utilized your demoness powers quite admirably last night. I trust you’ll do the same in the church and I won’t ask that you bring your were guard along this time as his backup apparently wasn’t needed,” he praises as a bright smile comes to our female’s face. I feel her exuberance flooding the bond, bringing a smile to my own face as I join into the hug, holding my two loves close.

“Eric is correct in his assessment, my love,” I concede, pressing a soft kiss to her ruby lips. “As your mates we shall always worry for your safety but that does not mean we do not recognize just how capable you are,” I assure her as she nods against me, tucking her face into the crook of my neck, managing to bring a low, contented purr from me. She truly has us both wrapped around her delicate fingers and I wouldn’t want it any other way.

Eric molds his large form along our female’s back then, pulling her golden hair aside before trekking soft kisses along her throat to elicit a small hum of appreciation from our mate as her lusts ignite through the bond. Eric rolls his ocean blue gaze up to me then, smirking against our female’s flushed skin and I smile back, anticipating what is to come.

“I believe it’s time for a certain succubus to feed, Lover,” he breathes against her ear as a shudder of desire runs through our Sookie and she looks up to us with a wide grin. Eric’s phone buzzes once more and a deep scowl comes to his face as he raises it to his face. “This had better be urgent, Pamela,” he barks into the phone.

“I assure you it is, Master,” I hear Pamela respond nervously as loud, angry shouting can be heard in the background. Eric pulls away from the two of us as a deep frown settles over his face. “Humans are picketing the bar, shouting about that damned red eyed vampire from the news. It’s a complete fucking disaster over here, Eric,” she explains as my child lets out a sigh, shaking his golden head in defeat.

“I’m on my way,” he tells her before disconnecting the call and looking to us with a frown.

“Do you want our help?” Sookie asks sweetly as Eric shakes his head, reaching out to run his fingers through our female’s gleaming locks with a soft smile.

“No, Lover, you need to feed and I’d just as soon not add your pheromones to whatever shit-storm is already surrounding my bar,” he explains as Sookie nods her understanding, looking to him with an adorable pout. Eric grins then, leaning down to press a soft kiss to those plush, pouting lips. “I’ll take a rain check, my Sookie, but I’m sure Godric will gladly take over for me this night,” he assures her, shooting me a knowing wink as our female nods her agreement of this.

“Alright, just be careful,” she beseeches as Eric nods in the affirmative.

“Come back to us unharmed, my child,” I request, leaning up to kiss him softly. He flashes me a wide grin as I feel his excitement for the upcoming battle rising through the bond. I shake my head at him, looking on with our female as he quickly dresses and readies himself for the night. Soon enough, he’s dressed, aptly armed and flashing us a wink before disappearing from the bedroom.

“Will he be alright?” Sookie whispers as a wide grin comes to my face.

“Our Eric is a superb fighter, my love, I assure you he shall return to us victorious,” I explain as she nods. Her earlier concern is now overshadowed by her ever growing lust and I grin widely as I lift her into my arms, clutching her tightly to my chest as I lead her back to the bed. “What is it my female wishes of me this night?” I question as I lay her gently upon the bed, propping myself over her as her cerulean orbs twinkle in anticipation.

“I just want you, Godric, in whatever way you’ll have me,” she answers as I feel myself overcome with love for my female. _Mine._ She brings her hands up then, running her slender fingers through my hair and eliciting another round of soft purring from me. She truly is perfect in every sense of the word, and she’s _mine_.

I reach down then, taking the hem of her dress into my hands before working to drag the offending material from her body and she gives me a coy smile as I run my gaze over her scantily clad form. I shake my head then, silently thanking whatever gods are responsible for granting me this precious gift.

“I could never grow tired of gazing upon you, my love,” I whisper reverently before my Sookie leans up to press a soft kiss to my lips.

“You look pretty good yourself, especially considering your age, old man,” my female quips back. I chuckle lightly, nipping at her nose and eliciting a fit of delighted giggles from my Sookie.

“I think this ancient vampire might just have to prove to his female just how spry he can be,” I retort with a cocked brow before peppering her face with feather light kisses, making her snicker sweetly as those gorgeous blue orbs of hers sparkle up to me with glee. I begin trailing my loving kisses ever lower until I reach her lace covered breast. A smile pulls at my lips before I trail my tongue teasingly over the transparent material, making her rosy bud harden for me.

“Hmm,” my female hums as I encircle her pert breast with my mouth, suckling her through the rough lace as the scent of my female’s arousal thickens around us. Wanting to be rid of the offending material, I drag a descended fang through the valley of her breasts, splitting her lace undergarment in two. “Hey!” she cries with a smirk as her luscious breasts pop free of their lace prison.

“Much better,” I retort with a smirk before cupping her gracious mounds into my palms, proceeding to lavish them with swirling licks and gentle sucks, bringing soft moans from my mate as her fingers find purchase within my hair once more, encouraging my actions with gentle tugs.

I release one of her breasts from my grasp then, trailing one of my hands lower, lightly teasing against her flushed skin until I’m once more met with rough lace blocking me from my goal.  I proceed to trail my fingers over the course material and have to groan against my female’s breast as I feel the soaked material covering my mate’s already saturated sex.

“Gods, my Sookie, you’re so wet, so eager,” I groan out lowly as she lets out a shuddering breath. A low growl emits from my chest as I cup her sex with my palm, feeling her radiating heat soaking my hand. I shall never tire of my sweet succubus’ endless sexual hungers. My female’s hips begin undulating then as she grinds herself against me and I smile against her breast, nipping at her budded peak as I work to drive her desires ever higher.

“Godric, yes, so close,” she moans, rocking her hips more fervently before her blue eyes snap shut and a wordless cry escapes her plush lips as she reaches her climax. My female’s body shudders under me and a wide grin comes to my face as she works to catch her breath.

I move at vamp speed then, snapping her dainty panties in two with my fangs before nestling my face between her golden thighs. By Gods, my demoness is simply magnificent. Her heady scent nearly overwhelms me before I press my mouth over her sodden sex, lapping up my female’s intoxicating nectar eagerly as she wraps those silken thighs of hers around my face, trapping me in my own personal Valhalla. _Perfect._

“Ah! Stop! Stop!” Sookie giggles out, wiggling beneath me as I grin against her, remembering playing a similar game with my demoness once previous.

“Never,” I tease back as her body squirms more fervently and her legs wrap around me tighter still, making me chuckle lowly against her slick sex. “I _could_ stop if you would only let me up,” I inform her with a raised brow as her head tilts in confusion before realization sets in, widening her blue orbs.

“Oh!” she exclaims with another snicker as she opens her legs, to release me. I chuckle once more before crawling up her body to prop myself upon my elbows over her, shaking my head at my amused mate. “Guess I brought that one upon myself, huh?” she asks with a smirk.

“I am far from complaining, my love. I could spend the rest of eternally betwixt those amazing legs of yours quite happily,” I inform her as her eyes darken in lust. I lean down to press a soft kiss to her earlobe then as a knowing smirk pulls at my lips. “Are you ready for more, dear one?” I breathe against her ear as her head nods keenly. A groan escapes me then as my female takes firm hold of me, guiding me towards her heated center.

“Please,” she whispers softly. I could never deny my female such a sweet plea as I readily oblige her, sinking myself slowly into the heat of her sex and hissing at the exquisite feel of her walls hugging me so tightly. I work my way ever deeper before sheathing myself fully, marrying our bodies snuggly to one another with a soft sigh.

“I love you, my Sookie,” I confess softly before rolling my hips over her, thrusting myself inside her deeply. Her slender legs wrap themselves around my waist tightly to drive me deeper still managing to bring a pleasured groan from me as I proceed to find a steady rhythm, continuing to work us ever closer to our mutual release.

Small hands cup the nape of my neck as my female pulls me lower, pressing her sweet lips against my own and kissing me deeply as our bodies continue their erotic dance against one another. My sweet demoness twines her tongue around my own, massaging gently and driving my lusts higher still as her hips are meeting me thrust for exquisite thrust. I am lost in her, relishing each soft touch, every gentle caress as I find myself wishing this gentle lovemaking could last forever.

Much too soon I feel my impending climax drawing steadily nearer as my thrusting becomes faster, harder and more erratic as my Sookie wraps her legs around me tighter, moaning out her pleasure into my mouth. My Sookie pulls from our heated kiss, crying out her pleasure and gripping onto me tightly as she hits her peak. Her sex clenches around me tightly, milking my own release from me as I find myself spilling my cool seed deep within my female, following her over the sweet edge.

Our bodies shudder against each other before I work to settle myself over my mate, nuzzling the flushed skin of her chest in order to listen to the comforting sound of her heart beating rapidly as she works to slow her heavy breathing. I live for these precious moments with my female, feeling contentment the likes of which I have not experienced in centuries.

“Godric,” she says softly as I turn my head up to meet her azure gaze. “I was just wondering,” she says, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as I feel her anxiety rising through the bond. I rub my hands over her arms, flashing her a warm smile.

“Ask me anything, my love,” I encourage as she nods, letting out a small sigh.

“Well, last night you told me I gave you a second lease on life and I was just wondering what you meant by that,” she says a bit hesitantly as I crawl further up her body to pull her into a tight embrace, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

“I meant exactly that, dear one,” I tell her. “For over two thousand years I waited for my fated female, for you, my love, and as the centuries dragged on, I have to admit my hope was steadily dwindling as I began to wonder if I would ever meet the one who would complete me, who would finally make me whole.”

“And if you hadn’t met me,” she whispers as her bright blue eyes shine with unshed tears. “Would you truly have ended your own life?” I pause then, running my knuckles over her soft cheeks as I earnestly think over her query.

“Mayhap, dear one, the thought had crossed my mind,” I admit softly as the first fat tear trails down her cheek, breaking my undead heart. I kiss away that tear, flashing her a soft smile as I know I need to erase these feelings of unease from my female. “But what truly matters is that I _did_ find you and you saved me from myself, my love, do you understand?” I question as her head nods slightly.

“Yeah,” she whispers before grim determination sets upon her delicate face. “But you don’t feel that way anymore, right? Because I honestly don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost either you or Eric,” she challenges as I shake my head, having to fight back a grin at my female’s unwavering tenacity.

“All feelings of despair that had harbored within me vanished the very first time my eyes set upon you, my Sookie. You are my life now and I shall be here for you always,” I assure her as she nods her acceptance before tucking her head against me, pulling me tightly into her warm embrace.

“I love you, Godric,” she whispers softly as the bond between us mirrors her sentiment, bringing a smile to my face.

“As I love you, my Sookie,” I assure her, running my hand through her glossy, golden tresses as I know truer words have surely never been spoken.

 


	20. Demon’s Lust Ch. 20 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 20

 

SPOV

“So you’re really infiltrating the Fellowship with Al today?” Amelia asks with a small frown for what must be the tenth time this morning over our steaming cups of joe. I know her nerves are frazzled after watching the incessant news broadcasts of the red eyed vampire along with Eric and Pam’s scuffle with protesters at the bar last night, but she is starting to drive me a little crazy at this point. Just where the hell is my demonic tutor anyhow? We’ve got a church to investigate.

“Yes, Ames, and for the tenth time, no, you’re not coming, but I’m sure we can use your help combing through whatever we can dig up when we get back, alright?” I assure her as she lets out a defeated sigh, nodding her agreement. Good, the last thing I need is to be putting my bestie in danger. She’s really making a bad habit of wanting to follow me into the lion’s den. I suppose I should do something about that.

“Greetings, loves,” Al purrs as he appears beside us in a billowing cloud of green smoke. Ames and I stare open jawed at the demon before we’re both breaking out into raucous laughter. Oh my God, this is just priceless! Al’s face sets into a grimace as he glares daggers at the both of us with those silvery eyes of his as we’re practically falling over in laughter, having to hold unto one another for support.

“Al! Oh my God! You look like a Bible salesman!” I exclaim through my laughter as he crosses his arms, raising a brow at me in his pressed, white button up with creased, black dress slacks, paired with shining dress shoes and a set of Poindexter glasses. It’s not necessarily an all too ridiculous getup, but it’s a far cry from his usual skin tight leathers, thigh high boots and airy, flowing tops.

“And your outfit is so much better?” he throws out with a cocked brow, quieting my laughter as I look down to my admittedly old fashioned floral, ankle length sun dress with a shrug. He does have a point.

“Touché,” I admit, shooting him another smirk and shaking my head once more at his unlikely getup. He just rolls his eyes at me, letting out another sigh.

“I take it you’re ready, love?” he questions as I nod at him, sparing a last glance at my smirking, witchy friend. I give her a final wave before taking firm hold of Al’s arm and am transported to the sunny parking lot of the large, looming church. “This is just like last time, love. Stick by my side at all times. We get in, get what we need and get right back out, yeah?” he questions as I nod firmly. I don’t want to be here a minute longer than I have to.

“So what’s our cover?” I question as Al reaches his hand out towards me with a devilish grin as his mirror eyes shine in delight behind his thick frames.

“We’re newlyweds, love, looking for the right church to raise our future brats in,” he informs me as I take hold of his hand with a small snort, nodding my agreement. We start walking towards the entrance together and I break into a fit of giggles, having to cover my mouth as Al smirks over at me.

“Two demons walk into a church,” I whisper. “Sounds like the perfect opening to a joke.”

“Only the punch line is on them, love,” he quips, shooting me a wink before we pull open the heavy doors to the church. We walk through the sprawling entryway together before coming to the expansive chapel that’s brightly lit with rows of huge windows sprawling over each wall. I’m sure I would find it much more appealing if I didn’t know just what kind of hate was stirred up in this place.

“Excuse me, how can I help you folks? I’m afraid services don’t start for a few hours yet,” says a cheery voice that sends a cold chill through me. I don’t have to turn to know it’s Reverend Steve Newlin himself speaking to us.

“Ah, Reverend Newlin, yes?” Al greets with a wide grin as we turn to face the bright, smiling face of the Reverend. His smile widens as he nods to us, reaching out his hand in greeting. A smirk pulls at my lips as I see my opening, reaching out to take firm hold of his offered hand before a frown forms on my lips.

Oh, my. He’s definitely thinking some pretty profoundly sexual things, but they aren’t about me, in fact they don’t include any female at all. I turn to Al then, fighting back a snicker as I realize he’ll be the one to have to take on the persuading of the evidently homosexual Reverend Steve Newlin. Now there’s something I hadn’t expected, although I suppose it could explain all his bottled up rage. Go figure.

“A pleasure to meet you, Reverend, call me Al,” Al says, taking hold of the Reverend’s hand, eliciting a smitten smile from Steve’s besotted face.

“Hello, Al,” Steve purrs, making me have to cover a snicker. Oh, if his followers could only see him now, love struck over a demon, and a male one at that. I wonder if Sarah knows? Oh well, no matter, I suppose. We’ve got much bigger fish to fry.

“Steve, you’re going to show my apprentice and I all the information you have on Project ‘Pathogen V’” Al states as Steve nods absently, pulling Al further into the church as I follow curiously behind. Steve leads us through a long hallway down the left wing of the church before ushering us into a small office housing a single desk with a computer set atop it.

“All the files are saved on this computer,” Steve states dreamily, still staring up to Al admiringly as I take a seat behind the computer, gazing over the files on the glowing screen before a grin comes to my face. Right on the home screen is a folder titled ‘Project ‘Pathogen V’’. Well, can’t get much easier than that. I mean, really. I pause then, wondering how I’m to collect the data before Al produces a flash drive from the pocket of his pressed pants with a smirk.

“Why, thank you,” I tell him, swiping the drive with a small smile and plugging it home before working to copy anything that could possibly be related at all to our case, dragging over file after file without bothering to do more than skim them quickly as I want to get the hell out of here. My anxieties are steadily rising the longer we sit back here and I can’t help but think this has all been much too easy as I finally remove the drive, now filled with all the church’s evidence on their vampire experiments. I nod to Al and he grins at me before looking back to his love-struck companion.

“Steve, you won’t remember anyone came by today asking questions or looking over your files, yeah?” he questions softly as the Reverend nods absently, stroking Al’s hand as if he’s a beloved pet. Al reaches for me and I take hold before he pulls from Steve’s grasp, transporting the two of us back home.

“Damn, that was _way_ easier than I thought it would be,” I admit, looking over to see Al in his usual getup once more. He smirks over at me before reaching for the drive. “How the hell did you manage that?” I question, handing him the flash drive as he chuckles lowly.

“This old incubus has a few tricks up his sleeve, love. Don’t worry, they’ll come to you soon enough,” he assures me with a wink as Amelia joins us, looking us over with a bright grin.

“Damn, you two work fast,” she says. “Did you find everything you need?” she questions as Al holds up the drive, winking to my magically inclined friend.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where we could find a computer now, would you, love?” he practically purrs at Amelia, who responds with an eager nod, a slight flush forming over her cheeks as her chocolate eyes twinkle in delight. Oh, brother.

“Sure, right this way,” she says, leading us to the back of the house. I gaze around curiously, realizing I haven’t searched out the entire upstairs of the house I now call home as of yet. We soon come to a small office and Al drops to the desk chair, plugging in the drive as Ames and I lean over either of his shoulders, gazing down to the glowing screen in an equal mix of curiosity and anxiety.

“Let’s see,” Al says under his breath, clicking open the first folder to display what looks like a video clip. He hits play on the box and Amelia and I are left gasping, seeing a female vampire with glowing, red eyes tearing through what looks like a medical lab of some sort as she chases after a terrified nurse. Oh, my God.

My eyes snap shut just before my ears are assaulted with piercing screams of the poor nurse emanating through the computer speakers. No, no, no, I can’t possibly be hearing what I think I am. The noise is finally quieted and I peel open my eyes just in time to see a paled Amelia rushing from the room, apparently about to be ill after witnessing the, well, snuff film I guess is the only thing I can think to call it.

“Holy shit, Al,” I whisper to my frowning tutor as I can hear Amelia retching from down the hall. “What the fuck is this?” I question anxiously as he clicks open another folder, this time, thankfully holding a document instead of another video. We both start reading over the information and my stomach turns as further on I read, the more ill I feel. I may very well be having to joining Amelia soon as this is just plain sick.

“So, from what I’m gathering, love, ‘Pathogen V’ is an experimental bio-agent engineered by this Dr. Yoshiro,” Al muses quietly, a grimace set upon his handsome face as I nod my agreement. “And if I’m understanding this correctly, it sounds as if this pathogen is able to unlock a vampire’s most base instincts while simultaneously destroying any survival instincts they may have.”

“That’s the way I understand it, too,” I agree softly as Al nods to me. “I guess this explains the way that red eyed vampire on the news as well as the one in the video were acting,” I muse as Al nods his understanding, apparently having seen the broadcast as well. “The Queen informed us the vampire from the news broadcast willingly met the sun the following morning as well,” I recall as Al’s frown deepens.

“This would make sense, love,” he says softly. “As the vampire’s survival instincts are somehow destroyed by the bio-agent,” I nod grimly as my stomach turns once more. This is just awful. How could someone create something so horrendous? “How many vampire’s has the church experimented on, Al?” We know of two so far, and I have a bad feeling those are just the tip of the iceburg.

Al clicks through a few more documents before bringing up a series of photos displaying twelve vampires all strapped to gurneys and all looking hauntingly familiar to that first photo Al discovered at the warehouse. Twelve vampires, twelve victims of the church’s sick experimentation. We have to find a way to help them or they are all surely doomed to meet a truly gruesome end.

“It says here the vampires are being held at the Fellowship’s first church, the one that closed down a time ago at the outskirts of Dallas,” my tutor informs me as I nod my understanding. I’ve heard of that place.

“So we can help them,” I state hopefully as he shrugs, looking to me with a small frown.

“We can certainly _try_ , love,” he states softly. “Unfortunately, there’s no way of knowing if they’re still alive as these photos were apparently taken days ago.” My frown deepens as his words sink in. I know he’s right, we really have no idea if these vampires are still being held captive by the church, but I can’t lose hope just yet, I have to believe we can still save them. Al gives me a weak smile then, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

“We shall do whatever we can, love,” he assures me as I nod my gratitude. Amelia walks back into the room then, still looking a bit green around the edges and I make my way to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“You alright?” I question softly as she nods against me, letting out a soft sigh.

“That was awful, Sook,” she whispers. “You have to help them,” she adds before pulling away to look up to me with watery eyes. I can read in her thoughts she fears for Pam’s safety and an icy chill runs through me thinking of my own vampires’ safety being in jeopardy as well.

“We’ll do everything we can, Ames,” I promise as she nods to me, taking a shuddering breath before lowering to one of the office chairs, pulling her knees to her chest and curling up with a small sniffle. My heart breaks for my friend in that moment, understanding completely the source of her current melancholy.

“Ah, love, I think we may have a bigger problem,” Al says then as my head whips back toward in in shock. No fucking way. Things can’t _possibly_ be any worse than what we’ve already uncovered.

“What? How could it possibly get _worse_?” I question as I make my way back to the computer. Al points to the screen and my heart falls to my stomach once my eyes make sense of the image on the screen. Oh, fuck, this really is worse, so, so much worse. “That’s what I think it is, isn’t it?” I whisper as Al nods.

“That’s right, love, they’re blue prints of one of the True Blood factories,” he states as I drop down to my knees in defeat, realizing just what this means. We’ll have a hell of a lot more than just those twelve vampires to worry about if they manage to introduce this stuff into bottles of True Blood. I can hardly fathom the hellish chaos that would ensue if this were to happen.

“Please tell me they haven’t tampered with the supply yet,” I plead as Al continues searching diligently for answers before shaking his head.

“No, according to this, they’re still in the experimental stage of the pathogen’s serum,” he reads, squinting at the screen. “But I have to assume it won’t be long before they indeed meddle with the synthetic blood stock, love,” he says, looking over to me with a grim frown as I nod my understanding.

“I’ll need to tell the guys what we’ve found,” I inform him as he nods. “The Queen has asked Eric to do whatever he can as Sheriff to bring an end to this and I can only assume we’ll need all the help we can if we want a real chance at foiling the church’s plans.”

“Your mate’s help will indeed prove most beneficial, love. And I shall talk with Lucifer about recruiting back up as well,” Al informs me as I nod to him, realizing this sounds like an excellent idea. “Inform your males of all we have discovered and tomorrow evening we shall infiltrate the church’s compound to help the imprisoned vampires as well as destroying every ounce of this bio-agent we can find before it can contaminate the vampire’s supply,” he informs me as I nod, standing back to my feet once more as my determination sets in.

“Do you think there’s a cure?” I ask softly, realizing we won’t be of much help to the confined vampires if their first instinct is to run off and meet the sun, tearing apart literally everything in their path along the way.

“I couldn’t say for sure, love,” he states grimly. “There is no mention of an antidote among the evidence we’ve collected, but we will certainly search for one once we get inside.” I nod, letting out a defeated sigh, realizing we may not be able to help those twelve vampires at all, but that certainly doesn’t mean we can’t save countless lives by making sure the True Blood supply is never tampered with.

“We can’t fail in this, Al,” I state softly as he nods his agreement. “There are just too many lives at stake, both supernatural beings and humans alike. We can’t afford to make any mistakes,” I muse, hoping we really can come out of this shit storm victoriously.

“You’re very right, love, and we shall do whatever it takes to make this right,” he assures me as I nod to him, feeling immensely grateful for his help and support. “Inform your mates and be sure to feed well as tomorrow night we go to war with the Fellowship. I’ll take the drive to Lucifer to inform him of what we’ve found as well as recruit help,” he reminds me gravely before removing the drive and disappearing into a cloud of green smoke.

“Sook?” Amelia whispers, bringing my attention back to my fearful friend, still curled up on the office chair. I make my way to her, kneeling before the chair as she looks to me with clear pleading shining in her wide, chocolate brown eyes. “Please be careful,” she says softly as I nod, pulling her into another tight hug.

“We will, Ames, don’t worry, we’ll do whatever it takes to make this right,” I promise, hoping to God, Lucifer and everyone in between that we truly _can_ find a way to make this right.

 


	21. Demon’s Lust Ch. 21 – krispybee12

    


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 21

   


EPOV

I wake for the evening to see my female tucked into my Maker’s tight embrace as they sit beside me on the bed. Their anxiety is flooding the bond and a small frown forms on my face as I scoot forward, pulling them both into my arms. I lean down to kiss each of my loves softly and they both give me weak smiles in return. Well, this isn’t the way I had hoped to start my night, but in light of current circumstances, I suppose it’s to be expected.

“Good evening, my loves,” I greet before turning to my female. “I take it the infiltration of the Fellowship went well, Lover?” I ask, finding myself grateful to have her here by my side after such a dangerous mission. Sookie nods to me as her frown deepens.

“The infiltration part went fine,” she assures me. “We found out more about that red eyed vampire from the news, Eric. He wasn’t the only one the church experimented on,” she informs me as I nod grimly, not liking the sound of this at all.

“So you found what caused the vampire to behave the way he did?” I question as she nods to me.

“It’s this bio-agent the church has been experimenting with. They call it ‘Pathogen V’, and once it’s administered to a vampire, it works to bring their base drives to the surface as it destroys their survival instincts. That’s why that vampire went berserk before willingly meeting the sun,” she explains as Godric looks to me with concern as anxiety is rolling off him through the bond.

“That is not the worst of the news, my child,” he tells me softly as my anger is steadily building within me. My fists clench tightly in ire as I wait for him to continue. “The church is planning to introduce the bio-agent into the True Blood supply.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I grit angrily out before jumping from the bed to take hold of my cell phone. The fucking Fellowship; just what the hell do they think they’re doing pulling an idiotic stunt like this? Don’t they realize they’re putting just as many human lives at stake as vampires? Fucking morons.

“Who are you calling, Eric?” Sookie asks softy as I begin scrolling through my contacts.

“The Queen needs to know of these developments,” I inform her as she reaches up to place her hand over the phone. I raise a questioning brow to her and she gives me a weak smile.

“Before you call, you should know, Al and I were hoping you and Godric would join us in infiltrating the Fellowship’s compound to free the captured vampires and to hopefully destroy any evidence we can find of the bio-agent tomorrow night,” she informs me as I nod firmly, a wide grin coming to my face as my battle instincts are already itching to be released. I didn’t get a chance to swing my sword during last night’s picketing and the ancient steel of my blade is just as thirsty for blood as it’s furious owner.

“Then I shall ask the Queen to supply us with adequate backup,” I inform my loves with a grin, dialing the Queen as they both nod their agreement. I proceed to inform the Queen of the developments and unsurprisingly find she is more than willing to send us the very best of backup to aide us in our mission.

By the time I hang up, I’m feeling much better about this whole ordeal. Up until now, we vampires have considered the church no more than an annoying thorn in our sides, but these recent actions of theirs are enough to declare war on us all, a war we are more than willing to fight.

“I shall feel much better about this mission, as we will be fighting at your side, my love,” Godric informs our mate as I nod my agreement. Sookie looks up to us with watery, blue eyes as I feel her melancholy rising through the bond and I drop back down to the bed with a small frown, wanting nothing more than to ease her sorrows.

“What is it, Lover?” I ask softly as the first, wet tear trails down her golden cheek.

“I can’t help fearing for your safety,” she admits softly. “I just keep thinking it could have easily been one of you strapped to those examination tables and I honestly don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost either of you.” Godric and I both wrap her in our embrace and he looks to me with concern shining in his emerald eyes.

“Lover, it only makes sense that you would fear for our safety as we fear for yours,” I tell her softly, stroking back her silken locks. “But never forget that both your males are ancient, vampire warriors. It would not be an easy task sending either of us to our final deaths,” I assure her as her head nods lightly.

“Eric is quite right in his assessment, my love,” Godric concedes. “And the two of us will fight twice as hard to keep our sweet demoness at our sides,” he says, bringing a small smile to our female’s face as I feel her unease lessen through the bond.

“You’re right,” she whispers softly. “And I’ll do whatever it takes to remain at your sides as well,” she assures us, leaning up to kiss each of us softly, before flashing that bright smile of hers that somehow always manages to soothe me.

“I don’t doubt this for a second, Lover,” I tell her, nuzzling my face against her as a contented purr rumbles through my chest. My demoness’ lusts are steadily rising through the bond and as I missed the previous night’s feeding, I’m more than ready to provide my female the required nourishment she needs. Godric shoots me a knowing grin before nuzzling his nose against the opposite side our female’s exposed throat.

“My love, if we are indeed to enter into this fight tomorrow night, I assume our female will need to be aptly fed,” he says huskily as our female nods in the affirmative, a small smirk pulling at her pouty lips.

“Of course,” she concedes. “And I can only assume the two of you will work to fully sate your demoness,” she purrs as our combined lust is crashing through the bond between us. Fucking hell, I do so love my succubus lover and her seemingly insatiable sexual yearnings.

“And how would our demoness prefer her feeding this night, Lover?” I breathe against her ear, feeling a pleasured shiver run through her slight form as her cerulean eyes darken in desire.

“I was hoping we could try something new tonight,” she informs us, biting coyly at her bottom lip as she looks up at us through the dark lace of her lashes. “I want to be with you both, together, is this something we could try?” she asks sweetly and we both nod to her as my mind is replaying days of old, sharing women this way with my Maker and the thought is enough to bring a fond smile to my face.

“Of course, my love,” Godric answers, placing a tender kiss to her temple. “But we should warn you, this could prove a bit…overwhelming for you,” he warns as his brow furrows slightly and Sookie’s ruby lips form a slight frown. I know he’s right, but I also know we’ll both work to make this just as enjoyable as possible for our female.

“We will happily oblige your wishes, Lover,” I assure her, running my knuckles over her arm soothingly. “You’ll just have to promise to tell us if it becomes too much for you,” I explain as her golden head nods in understanding.

“I trust you both,” she tells us with a small smile, bringing matching grins from the both of us as we proceed to gently lay our female upon the bed. My Maker molds himself along her side as I work to settle myself between my mate’s silken thighs, surrounding myself in the most delectable and alluring of scents. Perfection.

I spread my female’s thighs wide, running my fingertips teasingly over her silken skin as I take in the glorious sight of her pink, glistening sex before me with a slight hiss. Dear Odin, my demoness lover is simply incredible. I lean forward to run my tongue languidly through her silken folds, relishing the taste of her succulent nectar and manage to bring a low hum of approval from my mate before I enclose my mouth over her heated sex.

“Mmm,” my Sookie moans out sweetly as I proceed to treat her sex to a series of exploratory licks and teasing sucks. I’m soon sliding a long digit into her scorching heat and grin against her as I see her spine bowing over the bed in ecstasy. I meet my Maker’s lust filled gaze then as he continues his wicked devotions to our female’s luscious breasts and he shoots me a knowing wink as we continue to bring our lover closer to the razor’s edge.

Continuing my mouth’s ministrations, I proceed to push a second moistened digit against my mate’s virgin entrance, all the while keeping close attention to the bond for any signs of discomfort. Sensing none thus far, I press forward, breaching my female’s second entrance slowly, gently. Sookie hisses slightly before nodding down to me and I oblige her encouragement by pressing ahead with my cautious attentions.

“Still okay, Lover?” I question softly as I begin pumping gently in dual entrances, earning a small nod of my female’s golden head.

“I’m okay,” she breathes out, looking down to me with darkened, lust filled eyes. I shoot her a grin, feeling through the bond that she truly is fine before I amp up my actions, sucking more eagerly at her throbbing nub whilst pumping my digits a bit more fervently to bring a low, throaty moan from her plush lips. Fucking flawless.

Godric and I continue driving our lover ever closer to her release as I continue to ready our female for more, stretching her taught channels with moistened digits as my anticipation for what is to come is building steadily within me. As my female’s pleasured cries sound out louder around us a knowing smile perks at my lips before I feel her walls fluttering around my fingers.

“Oh, God!” she cries out with her climax as her slight form trembles between us before letting out a soft, shuddering sigh. Godric helps me settle our female’s sated form upon her side then and I move up to fold my much larger form over the flushed skin of her back as my Maker hooks one of her supple thighs over his pale hip. I press a soft kiss to my Sookie’s throat, catching the anticipatory, emerald gaze of my Maker before he leans up to press a soft kiss our female’s ruby lips.

“We shall take this slow, my love,” Godric assures her, bringing a bob of understanding from our mate. I reach down then, wetting my palm against my female’s dripping sex, earning me an appreciative hum before proceeding to amply slicken my arousal in preparation for what is to come.

“Fuck,” I whisper as my crown is enveloped into the delicious, snug heat of my female. Sookie’s fingers bite sharply into my hip as I feel her discomfort flowing through the bond and I pause my movements, soothing back my lover’s golden locks as I see her jaw gritting slightly as she tenses between us.

“Relax, Lover, we’ve got you,” I promise softly, as she nods, taking in a deep breath before I feel her tense muscles starting to relax once more. Godric and I are both running gentle, soothing caresses over her flushed skin, soon feeling her discomfort dissipate before proceeding forward. We work like this, taking our time and monitoring our mate closely before we’re both sheathed inside her fully, filling her to the brink.

“Still alright, my love?” Godric questions softly as Sookie lets out a shuddering sigh into the crook of his neck. I begin pressing soft kisses along the delicate line of her jaw whilst running my hands gently over her side in an attempt to ease her slight discomfort before her I see her head nod against my Maker.

“Yeah,” she whispers, looking up to us with her wide, shining orbs. “Just takes a bit of adjusting,” she explains with a small smirk as I feel her discomfort easing through the bond. _Perfect. Home. Mine._ A wide grin comes to my face then as I nuzzle my courageous female’s heated throat, relishing in her comforting scent as our bodies are married snuggly to one another.

“Sookie,” I groan out as she experimentally rolls her hips between us, granting me the sweet friction my arousal so desperately needs. I grip onto her gracious hips, feeling my Maker lacing our fingers together to take hold with me and a small smile comes to my face as we soon find that practiced, deliberate rhythm against our lover just as our days of old.

“Eric, Godric, yes,” our Sookie moans, as I begin trailing wet kisses along the heated flesh of her throat and shoulders, losing myself to the feel of my demoness as we continue to work one another ever closer to our impending release. My female lifts her arm, reaching back to run slender fingers through my hair, scratching lightly at my scalp and I purr contentedly against her, relishing the intimate connection with both my Maker and my female in this wholly perfect moment.

Much too soon, I feel my climax approaching as my thrusts are becoming harder, deeper against my female, bringing loud, pleasured cries from her throat. My fingers dig into the back of Godric’s hand, nails biting harshly into pale flesh before I’m left shuddering against my lover, releasing deep within her with a low, guttural groan.

Mixed cries are soon to follow, signaling my lovers’ releases before the three of us are left wrapped together in a heap of boneless, sated limbs against one another. As is the norm after our lovemaking, the bond between us is overflowing with our mirroring emotions of love and adoration and I burrow myself closer to my female, basking in her delicious heat with a contented sigh.

“I love you,” Sookie breathes out as a contented smile comes to her face, sending a wave of warmth through me as I wrap my arms snugly around her trim waist.

“I love you, my Sookie,” I reply, placing a kiss just behind her ear, bringing a soft sigh from my mate. I catch Godric’s gaze over Sookie’s shoulder then and a small smile perks at my lips, seeing the apparent adoration shining brightly in his jade orbs. “As I love you, Master,” I assure him, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“And I love you both, my dearest loves,” he assures us with a warm smile, proceeding to kiss our mate tenderly. Sookie soon pulls away from their kiss with a wide grin before turning to lay her back, wrapping her arms around each of us as we both settle our faces upon either side of her chest, listening to the soothing sound of her beating heart.

“This,” she whispers with a soft smile. “This right here is what we’ll be fighting for tomorrow night,” she informs us as her eyes water with the depths of her emotions. Godric clutches my hand before resting our entwined fingers over our mate’s flushed skin and I smile up at the two of them, knowing my succubus lover is indeed right in her assessment.

Tomorrow night I’ll be fighting for the sake of my two loves, just as they’ll be fighting for mine. I certainly don’t envy any that stand in our way as they are apt to meet a swift and permanent end.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-20/)


	22. Demon’s Lust Ch. 22 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 22

 

SPOV

“Are you ready for tonight’s fight, Lover?” Eric asks as the three of us proceed up the stairs, heading towards the upper level of the house together.

“I think so,” I answer a bit nervously as my mates squeeze unto my hands firmly, sending me waves of calm through the bond that manage to soothe my nerves marginally. I smile gratefully up to them before we step into the dining room to be confronted with what looks like a vampire SWAT team. Nice. This must be the Queen’s guard.

“Northman, Gaul,” greets a tall, Middle Eastern man with dark chocolate eyes, nodding to my mates before looking to me with a small smirk. “And you must be the little lady responsible for taking these two off the market,” he says, shooting me a playful wink, making me snicker as I nod to him.

“Sookie Stackhouse,” I introduce with a small curtsy, knowing a handshake is out of question with our given company.

“Rasul,” he introduces with a wide, friendly grin, making me smile genuinely back to him. I had assumed the guards would be stuck up and boring and I’m glad to be proven wrong by at least one of them.

My males pull me towards the dining room table and the group of us begin looking over blue prints of the abandoned church we’ll be infiltrating tonight. The assembled begins discussing strategy, deciding it will be best to split up in order to cover more ground as we will have a number of objectives on tonight’s itinerary, including freeing the captured vampires, destroying any supply of the bio-agent we can find as well as seeking out a cure. I have to sigh realizing this will likely make for a long night.

“Greetings, love,” sounds out merrily behind me as I spin to take in the surprising sight of Al accompanied by what looks to be four demons as well as three winged…angels? Al nods to my mental query and a wide grin comes to my face as I proceed to openly gawk at the angelic trio. They’re all so beautiful with their alabaster, feathered wings jutting proudly from their broad shoulders and flowing dramatically down to their sandaled ankles. I’m actually working with real, live angels; this is just too cool!

I glance over the four demons then, noting three of them appear mostly human apart from the curved, ivory horns sprouting from the sides of their heads along with eyes that could never pass for human as they’re a brilliant, blood red. Then there’s the fourth, who appears to be almost dragon like, with large, coal colored scales acting as a type of armor that covers his entire, massive body. He has his own set of wings projecting from massive shoulders; only his are jet black, reminding me of those of a bat. Add to that his vicious looking fangs and sharpened claws, and I’m finding myself immensely grateful he’s our ally. Well, if nothing else, we’ve certainly got the element of fear on our side.

“I see all parties are now accounted for,” Godric remarks, bringing me from my thoughts as I see him nod to my demonic tutor, earning a round of nods from the mixed team of angels and demons alike.

“Lucifer sends his regards to all,” Al says, through the silence his party’s sudden arrival has caused through the gathered crowd. “We shall be providing tonight’s transportation, as well as back up on this mission,” he informs us, earning a round of low murmuring through the room.

“Excellent,” Eric says with a grin, motioning for the newly arrived to join into the discussion of tonight’s strategies. Soon enough we have a plan set in place, dividing the group into three separate teams, each assigned with it’s own specific mission for the night. I find myself grouped with both my mates and Al along with one of the angels, the lot of us being charged with seeking out the imprisoned vamps.

I look to our angel escort and he sends me a small smile through his dark chocolate locks as his glimmering, copper eyes sparkle in anticipation and his massive, pristine wings flutter slightly over his broad back. Wow, just wow. He holds his hand out to me and I take hold, shaking hands firmly as I feel that same comforting warmth I always get when holding my new boss’ hand. Must be an angel thing.

“Jehoel,” he greets with a warm smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet the newest member of the team, Ms. Stackhouse. Your mentor speaks very highly of you,” he informs me as my mouth goes dry, finding I’m rendered completely speechless by my beautifully handsome, heavenly companion. I find myself only able to nod a bit too eagerly in response as Jehoel’s smile widens and I hear the familiar sound of my demonic tutor chuckling lightly behind me. So glad I can be amusing.

“Alright,” Al says then, breaking me from my reverie as I see him step forward with the other four demons. “If everyone would be so kind as to take firm hold, we shall happily provide transport.” I readily step forward to take hold of my demon tutor’s arm, being soon joined by the others, until we’re packed tightly together in the center of the room. The party is then transported, landing abruptly upon asphalt at the back of the abandoned church.

“You each have your missions,” Eric says solemnly, after the vampires of the group have found their footing once more. “The demons of each group will be keeping us enlightened to each group’s progress before we convene once more,” he reminds us as I throw my shields up firmly, not wanting to add any confusing thoughts to tonight’s mission. “Let’s see this matter resolved quickly and efficiently,” he adds before the gathered trail off into their designated groups, my group heading towards the back exit of the building together.

A small frown forms on my face as I see heavy chains holding the doors, blocking our entry. Jehoel steps forward then and I look on in curiosity as he unsheathes a huge sword from his hip. He holds the long blade over his head and my mates pull me back protectively as the gleaming metal suddenly sets ablaze, lighting the darkened night with it’s glowing blue flames. Whoa! The sight brings a small gasp from me as the angel proceeds to bring down his heavenly blade, slicing through the metal like butter and making the heavy metal fall unceremoniously to the cement with a loud clanking. Holy shit!

“Stay right by our sides, my love,” Godric reminds softly, as I absently nod my agreement, still in a state of amazement after what we’ve just witnessed as we proceed forward into the dark confines of the church. An icy chill runs through me as we stalk cautiously forward through the seemingly abandoned compound. Strange, I really thought we’d be running into some kind of security team or something. I’m really starting to get a creepy vibe from this place and am already hoping we’ll be able get the hell out of here sooner rather than later.

“The captured are likely being held in the basement,” Al provides, leading the rest of the group further inside before we come to a large set of stairs that lead to the lower level of the large facility. We trail downwards and I grip onto both my mates’ hands, contemplating what we could possibly be walking into as images of caged shifters and red eyed vampires float to the forefront of my thoughts. The stairs lead to a sparsely lit, subterranean hallway and the lot of us set to work, opening door after door through the long, expansive space as we begin searching out the imprisoned.

“Over here,” calls Jehoel with a slight grimace covering his ethereal face. We gather around him, and I peer inside to see the same room Al and I saw in grainy photographs. There’s that same, familiar line of surgical tables along the far wall, only instead of enraged, red eyed vampires being strapped down to them, my eyes are met only the sight of bloody piles of crimson ruin splattered messily over the once pristine sheets. Fuck. We’re here too late to save them.

“I’ve alerted the other groups to our discovery,” Al informs us solemnly as he looks over the room with a defeated sigh. “So far no cure or sign of the bio-agent has been found either.”

“I don’t like this,” I say then, looking around nervously. “Why did they kill all the subjects? Wouldn’t they have wanted to release them like the first to incite further panic? And where is everyone? Shouldn’t there be guards or something?” The group then exchanges mirroring looks of concern with one another, I’m sure speculating over the same things.

“Perhaps they have moved their base of operations,” Godric suggests with a slight shrug. “There is no way of knowing for sure, my love,” he says, squeezing my hand as he sends me a wave of serenity through the bond, helping to soothe my worries. He’s likely right. I’m probably just making a big deal out of nothing, letting my imagination run away with me.

“Team two has just confirmed the location of the bio-agent,” Al informs us with a wide grin as we all turn to him in shock. He turns then, motioning for the rest of us to follow as we soon find ourselves jogging excitedly through the facility. Finally, some good news! I was really starting to think this night was going to be just a giant waste of all our times. We’re soon exiting the same doors we first entered and my face pinches in puzzlement as we continue across the abandoned parking lot before coming to a looming warehouse at the outer edge of the grounds.

“In here,” my tutor enlightens us, pushing open the metal door with a loud squeaking of rust covered hinges.

We step inside to see the rest of the team standing around a collection of bright yellow barrels marked with bold, biohazard symbols, that I can only assume house the dreaded bio-agent. I then glance over to see a pile of unconscious, armed guards stacked neatly atop one another against the back wall. Interesting.

I proceed to look over the many members our team, noticing none appear to have been injured at all during the apparent, previous tussle and let out a sigh of relief. Well, it seems we’ve all managed well enough so far, maybe the rumors we’ve all heard about the deadly troops of the Fellowship are nothing but unfounded gossip, that or they just weren’t prepared for the likes of us. We are a rather intimidating group, after all.

“How do you propose we get rid of this shit, Sheriff Northman?” asks a member of the Queen’s guard, bringing my attention back to the center of the large room as I see said guard kicking lightly at the base of one of the barrels as he looks up to my vampire mate for direction.

“Is this all of it?” Eric questions, looking over the barrels with a deep frown as the dragon like demon steps forward, nodding solemnly to my golden haired mate.

“I read as much from the guards before we rendered them unconscious,” he informs us through a mouthful of razor sharp fangs. We may not have gotten here in time to save those captured vampires from meeting their true death, but at least with the elimination of this deadly pathogen, we will ensure the safety of countless other lives of humans and all flavors of supernatural beings alike. I’d definitely have to mark this one as a win for us.

“And the cure?” Godric questions of the others, receiving shaking heads and shrugs in return.

“The grounds have been thoroughly searched in their entirety,” one of the angels informs him with a small frown. “No sign of a cure could be found,” he informs us solemnly. I suppose this shouldn’t matter so much as all the infected are apparently no longer in danger, thanks to the church’s cruelty. That, and now we won’t have to worry about the pathogen being introduced into the True Blood supply to infect more, ensuring no other vampires will suffer the way that first victim did.

“Everyone hit the deck!” Al hollers loudly just before I find myself buried by the heavy bodies of my vampires on the cold, dirt covered, cement floor. Shit! I knew this was all too easy, I suppose things are about to get interesting now. Thank God we’ve got an amazing set of allies on our side. The sound of glass shattering soon echoes out around us before I hear loud, ringing gunshots accompanied my bellowing, angry shouts.

“Fuck!” Eric shouts as I feel numerous, sharp pains tearing through my abdomen. What the fuck? Weight is soon lifted from me and I quickly sit up, looking over my body to find no apparent injuries. Strange. I glance up to see Eric’s concerned face as he gazes down to his Maker, whose unmoving form is stretched over my lap. Shit. Eric proceeds to drag the two of us to cover, separating us from the ongoing, violent skirmish as I anxiously begin looking over Godric’s body, completely overcome with panic for my love as the rest of the room melts away to nothing more than background noise in the back of my mind.

“What happened?” I question frantically, noticing blood pouring from Godric’s midsection. I quickly realize the earlier pain I felt must have echoed from him through the bond we share. Oh, God. “Why isn’t he moving?” I cry out desperately, whipping off my shirt to hold the cloth over the seeping wound as I look up to Eric’s anxious visage.

“He was shot during the initial onslaught,” he informs me, glancing back to the fight that’s already quieting behind him before turning back to me with a solemn expression. “Stay here with him,” he instructs, slipping off his own shirt and adding it to my own. “Stop the bleeding as best you can and see if you can get him to feed.”

“Wait, where are you going?” I ask anxiously as he rises to his feet above us. The warehouse is now drowned in deafening silence and I realize the fight has already come to an abrupt end, no doubt on account of our impressive back up’s gracious aide.

“I need to check in with the others,” he says with a deep frown. “I assure you Godric will be just fine, he’s suffered much worse damage than this, Lover. His wounds are not lethal ones, just keep a close watch on him,” he assures me, bending his towering height down to press a soft kiss to my temple before proceeding across the way to join the rest of the group.

“Godric,” I whisper against his ear, warranting only silence in return. I let out a defeated sigh, checking the bond between us instead and feel marginally better feeling that same, reassuring buzz of his life force strumming steadily through me. Eric must be right in his assessment, but I still can’t help feeling worried about my mate in such a devastating state.

“How’s your mate, love?” Al asks softly, crouching down beside the two of us with a deep set frown.

“I’m not sure,” I answer honestly. “Eric says he’ll be fine, I just wish he’d open his eyes,” I tell him, pressing the blood stained cloth a bit harder over my mate’s grievous wounds as I anxiously await his awakening.

“They’re about to blow this place sky high, love, and your other mate has asked that I escort you both home,” Al informs me as I look up to see Eric nodding at me across the way.

“Alright,” I agree softly, as Al places his hands upon my unconscious mate and I, transporting us both to the floor of our shared bedroom. Godric’s wounds have stopped bleeding by this point and I pull the blood soaked cloth away, looking down to the multiple gunshot wounds marring his pale flesh with a deep frown. “Can you help me carry him into the bath, Al?” I ask softly, deciding I should clean his wounds. I receive a firm nod from my mentor before the two of us are lifting Godric’s limp body between us and carrying him into the adjoining bath.

“Where do you want him, love?” Al questions as I look around the bath, trying to decide on my next plan of action. I just feel so lost right now. Why won’t he wake? I want nothing more than to see those emerald eyes of his gazing lovingly into my own once more. “Let us lay him in the tub, love,” Al suggests softly as I find myself nodding absently as hopeless tears begin trailing down my face.

Al slips off Godric’s shirt and tears are flowing steadily from me as I take in the extent of damage my love has sustained. A warm, damp cloth is soon set in my hands and I begin cleaning the sticky blood from my mate’s alabaster skin, soft sobs escaping me as I work to wash him. Warm hands are smoothing comfortingly over my back as Al tries to soothe some of my melancholy and I shoot him a weak smile before he reaches up to brush away my tears.

“Remember, skin to skin contact will be beneficial to your mate, love,” my mentor reminds me. I remember Amelia telling me as much when I was going through my transition and set the bloodied towel aside before working to strip off my blood covered pants with Al’s helping hands. Clad in just my undergarments, I settle myself in the bottom of the large tub, molding snuggly against my mate’s side as I press just as much skin as possible to his own pale flesh.

“The others need my assistance in finding Steve and Sarah Newlin, love,” Al informs me, reaching down to brush my hair behind my ear as he gives me a sympathetic gaze. “Your second mate will be returning directly, will you be alright on your own until then?” he questions as I nod lightly, pressing myself closer to Godric’s cool body as I wrap my arms around him tightly.

“Yeah, Eric will know what to do,” I tell him. “Thanks, Al,” I whisper as grateful tears stream down my already tear stained face. Al leans down to press a soft kiss to my forehead before disappearing into a billowing cloud of green smoke, leaving me alone in the bottom of the large tub with my gravely wounded mate.

I tuck my face into the crook of my love’s neck, taking in his familiar scent whilst winding my limbs around him tightly as I begin silently praying to God, Lucifer, Heaven’s angels, the Fallen, and anyone else possibly listening in across the cosmos for my mate’s recovery. Please don’t let me lose him, as losing him will surely destroy a part of myself and Eric as well.

“Hold on Godric,” I whisper, pressing a kiss to his cool skin. “Eric and I will do whatever it takes to get you back with us,” I assure him, closing my eyes and setting my concentration solely upon the bond I share with him as it’s the one sure assurance I have of his wellbeing. I decide to let that comforting feeling hold me over until my second mate’s impending return.

 


	23. Demon’s Lust Ch. 23 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 23

   


EPOV

I land back at the house with a deep set frown, feeling my female’s obvious distress crashing through the bond. I can feel Godric’s life force still strumming strongly through me, so I know logically that he’s fine, but I still can’t seem to help my anxieties from rising as I rush through the house, intent on soothing my mate as well as seeing to my Maker’s wellbeing.

I follow the bond to the bath adjoining our shared bedroom and stop in my tracks at the crushing sight before me. _Soothe. Protect. Mine._ My instincts are screaming louder than they have for a while now as I find myself crouching beside the large bathtub to see my Sookie weeping earnestly against Godric’s unmoving body. It breaks something inside me to see my female so overcome with mourning and I know I need to find a way to fix this.

“Lover,” I say softly, reaching out to place a comforting hand upon her bared shoulder, caressing her smooth skin. Her cerulean orbs blink open as she raises her tearstained face to meet my gaze and I proceed to gently brush her tears away as she lets out a small sigh.

“He won’t wake up,” she whispers softly, running her hands through his dark curls as she looks down to Godric with a small frown. “We need to help him, Eric,” she says, looking back up to me with pleading clear in her watery eyes.

“We will, Lover,” I promise, giving her a small smile. “You can help him just as you helped me before,” I tell her as her eyes widen in realization; I’m sure recalling the night she sucked a bullet from my own thigh not so long ago. Granted, Godric’s bullet wounds are much more grievous than my own were, but as the bullets obviously missed his heart, once the silver is removed, I have no doubts he will begin healing just fine.

“Right,” she says, shaking her head. “Why didn’t I think of that before?” she asks as I reach up to brush her golden tangles behind her ear with a warm smile.

“It’s hard to think clearly when the ones we love are in danger, Lover,” I assure her as she shoots me a weak smile, nodding her golden head lightly against my palm.

“You’re right,” she whispers before lowering her head over Godric’s abdomen. Soft sucking sounds fill the bath as she works to dislodge the first bullet and soon enough her golden head raises before she spits the round into her hand, handing it over to me before continuing her work.

I look over the bullet with a small frown, feeling the silver biting irritably against my skin. My brow furrows as I hold it closer, studying it carefully, never having seen rounds like this before. They appear to be hollow tips of some kind. Just what the fuck were those assholes at the Fellowship shooting at us? Sookie continues sucking out bullet after bullet from Godric, placing each bizarre round along the edge of the tub before realization suddenly dawns on me. Oh, fuck!

“Sookie, stop!” I cry out, reaching out for her just as she sucks the last bullet from my Maker’s bleeding chest. She stares up at me in shock, her brow pinching in confusion as I take firm hold of her before wrenching her swiftly from the tub. I pull her behind me, backing us both towards the door as I take firm hold of her arm to keep her in place, to keep her protected.

“What the fuck, Eric?” she cries out irritably as I stare fearfully into the large tub. Please, Odin, let me be wrong about this. Fuck, I’ve never wanted to be proven wrong more in all my thousand years than in this precarious moment.

Soft, ominous hissing sounds out around us and Sookie is struggling fiercely against my grip as my worst nightmares come to be truth before my very eyes. Godric is slowly rising, sitting upright in the large tub before turning his head toward us to reveal red, glowing eyes. Fuck! This can’t be happening!

Godric proceeds to stand upright and I have only a moment’s notice before he’s leaping at us, his fangs dripping menacingly as those terrifying red eyes are glowing bright. Sookie’s terrified screams sound out around us as I throw open the bathroom door, using my Maker’s own momentum to shove his airborne form into the bedroom before hearing his body crashing harshly against the far wall.

“Stay here, Lover,” I beseech before shutting my female safely in the bathroom, trapping myself in the bedroom with the rabid vampire who hardly resembles the one who made me. Godric soon rises from the floor before whipping around to hiss savagely at me. Fucking hell.

“Master?” I question softly, quickly deducing there’s zero recognition left in those red eyes and the bond between us is now radiating with pure rage and overwhelming bloodlust from my normally serene and level headed Maker. Shit. Seeing firsthand just how this fucking bio-agent works, I realize I’m left with precious, little option in means of subduing him and as he stalks closer, snapping his dripping fangs, I let out a defeated sigh, standing firm and readying myself for his imminent attack.

Sure enough, Godric charges forward and knowing I need to do whatever it takes to keep my female safe, I make a split second decision as I reach out, taking firm hold to my Maker’s neck before snapping his spine with a sickening wet, snapping sound. His body falls limp in my arms and bloody tears are welling in my eyes as I frantically check the bond to feel his life force still thrumming just as vibrant as ever. Thank Odin.

I straighten then, cradling Godric’s limp form firmly against my chest as I proceed to carry him down the hall, entering a room normally reserved only for dangerous adversaries before proceeding into one of the silver reinforced cages. Crimson tears are running steadily down my face as I lay his unmoving body on the cold cement floor before working to shackle him tightly, placing silver lined tethers around both his wrists, as well as his ankles before finally tightly shackling his neck as well.

“I’m so sorry, Master,” I whisper, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead as I gently brush back his dark locks as thick, crimson blood drips from my face, falling to stain harshly against his alabaster skin. “We’ll find a way to fix this, I swear,” I solemnly promise before rising to my feet and exiting the cage. I set the locks firmly in place, fearing what will happen at dawn now that his survival instincts are wholly obliterated.

My female’s fear and distress are screaming at me through the bond and I let out a sigh, sending one last mournful glance to my Maker before rushing to soothe my mate once more this night. I hear soft sobbing sounding through the bathroom door when I enter the bedroom and I knock on the door gently, hearing Sookie stirring inside as she sniffles softly.

“Lover?” I question before the door is cracked open and I see fearful, sapphire eyes peeking out cautiously.

“Eric?” she whispers, cracking open the door a bit wider as she peers around the bedroom guardedly, with her sharpened claws at the ready. I take hold of her hands, shaking my head as she opens the door open further.

“You’re safe now, Lover,” I assure her as I feel her feelings of fear shifting to those of sympathy and distress. Her claws are retracted before she reaches up to gently cup my face into her delicate hands before brushing her thumbs over my cheeks to wipe away my bloody tears.

“And Godric?” she whispers hesitantly, looking up to me with watery eyes. Just hearing my Maker’s name spill from her lips is enough to crumble what little composure I have left as I fall to my knees in defeat, weeping earnestly for my Maker. Sookie kneels before me, wrapping me into her warm embrace as she joins in my mourning, crying her own tears for our dear love as we hold each other close, finding what solace we can in one another.

How could this have happened? Why weren’t we able to assume such cruelty from the Fellowship? And more importantly, how am I to save my Maker now? We searched over the entire facility and no sign of an antidote could be found. This _can’t_ be the end, I won’t fucking stand for it, my Viking instincts won’t _let_ me. There _has_ to be a way to save him and I know I’ll find it, no matter how hard it is, no matter how long it takes. I _will_ save Godric and absolutely _nothing_ will stand in my way. With this thought in mind, I finally pull away from Sookie’s tight embrace looking down to her with a shuddering sigh as we work to wipe away one another’s tears.

“We’re both a mess,” Sookie whispers, looking down to our blood and grime covered bodies with a small grimace. I take hold of her then, rising to my feet with my female held firmly in my arms before stepping us both into the shower stall. Sookie reaches out to twist the handle, starting the streaming spray and we stand together under the heated flow, letting the water wash away a majority of the dirt and filth from us.

I finally set Sookie to her feet before peeling away my mostly cleaned pants and tossing the soaking material over the top of the glass shower door. I turn back to my mate then, looking on with a soft smile as she lathers her flowing locks with foaming soap. I step forward and slip my hands into her sudsy tresses, taking over for her as she removes her hands and lets out a small, contented sigh.

I proceed to wash my female, finding contentment in the familiar actions as I try to push down some of my melancholy. Godric needs us and I need to be clear headed if I’m to save him. I can’t let this depression overwhelm me, for to do so would mean giving up, something I’ve never done in all my thousand years and damn well won’t be doing now. I will remain strong, not only for Godric, but for my mate as well as she surely needs my support just as much as I need hers.

“Eric,” my Sookie whispers, looking up to me with clear distress shining in her bright blue orbs.

“What is it, Lover?” I question softly, running my hands soothingly through her soaked, golden locks. My female begins worrying her bottom lip between her teeth nervously as she look up at me through the dark lace of her lashes.

“I still need to feed,” she sighs out dejectedly as I shake my head at her, giving her a small smile.

“And I shall gladly provide for my female whatever she needs, Lover,” I assure her as she look up to me with her bottom lip trembling, looking close to tears once more as I feel her distress building through the bond. “What’s wrong, Lover? Talk to me,” I insist as she lets out a shuddering sigh.

“It just feels wrong without Godric here,” she admits quietly as I see a fat tear trailing over her wetted cheek. I pull her close, wrapping my arms around her tightly, feeling exactly the same way. A piece of me will surely be missing until we can find a cure for my Maker, until we have him back with us once more.

“I feel the same way, Lover,” I admit softly as she looks up to me in sympathy. “But we need to be at our best if we are to save our love. Which means we both need to keep well fed,” I explain, seeing her ponder this thought for a moment before she nods lightly.

“You’re right,” she says softly. “I won’t be of any use to him if I start secreting pheromones again,” she muses as I nod my agreement, fearing the consequences of such a predicament. The last thing I need is to add fear for my mate’s safety to the burden I carry for Godric in his current state. I proceed to lean down to press a tender kiss to my Sookie’s plush lips and that light touch is enough to ignite my succubus’ lust as I feel her desires welling up through the bond.

A small smile comes to my lips, realizing this connection is likely what we both need to escape our sorrows, if only for a short time. I proceed to lift my female, propping her against the shower wall before crashing my lips to hers and kissing her fiercely as her slender legs wrap around me tightly, holding me close.

I cup her small face in my hand, angling her head to deepen our kiss before trailing my other hand lower, reaching the heated apex of her thighs before cupping her sex against my palm, eliciting a satisfied hum from my female. I groan into our kiss, feeling her swollen sex already slick with her essence before slipping a digit into her scorching heat, bringing a light gasp from my love as she pulls from our kiss.

I proceed to pump my digit in and out of my female, whilst circling my thumb teasingly over her throbbing nub as my Sookie trails heated kisses along my throat, digging her nails into my shoulders as I work to bring her against my palm. My female’s hips are undulating wickedly as she rubs herself harder against me and as a throaty moan sounds against my ear I add a second digit inside my needful mate.

“Yes, right there,” she whispers, bringing a small smirk to my lips as I step up my attentions, pumping more fervently inside her as my thumb continues swirling at a maddening pace. Sookie’s heaving breaths are coming quicker and I can hear her heart racing ever faster before her head falls back, a wordless cry escaping her throat as she hits her climax.

“Shit,” she whispers as her heated center is fluttering around my digits and a tremor runs through her sated form. I hold her close, smiling softly against her dampened tresses as I feel her contentment flowing through the bond as she puffs out hot, gasping breaths against the crook of my throat, slowing floating down from her release.

“Are you ready for me, Lover?” I breathe against her ear, pressing my throbbing arousal against her saturated sex as her head nods against me. A light hiss escapes me as I begin sinking my hardened arousal into my female’s scorching heat, working to envelope myself snugly into my own personal Valhalla.

“God, Eric, so good,” my Sookie moans. I feel her walls stretching to accommodate me as I slowly plunge inch by delicious inch inside her before finally sheathing myself completely. I still my movements then, reaching down to cup my mate’s face as she looks up to me with those drowning blue pools I would gladly drown in.

“I love you, my Sookie,” I admit tenderly, feeling immensely grateful to have my fated female with me in this precarious time as I run my thumb along her delicate jaw, seeing her red lips lift into a small smile.

“I love you, too, Eric,” she assures me as her those mesmerizing eyes of hers sparkle up to me with admiration and her arms raise to snake around my neck, pulling me closer to her flushed form. I cup the back of her head with one palm and wrap my other arm around her waist tightly, holding her firmly in place before thrusting my hips against her, with a pleasured groan. My female is exquisite, in every possible way.

I work to find a steady, albeit gentle rhythm against my female, concentrating on the feelings of love and devotion flooding the bond between us, finding the solace we both need as I immerse myself completely in this precious closeness with my mate. I surely couldn’t handle the devastation of this night, were it not for her and I send a silent prayer to the gods, thanking them for the gift of my fated female, my saving grace.

The two of us continue our tender lovemaking, basking in our shared love as I work to bring us closer to our mutual release. Sookie’s limbs wrap around me tighter, her fingers gripping at my locks as my thrusts are becoming deeper, more unyielding as I feel my impending release steadily encroaching.

“Bite me Eric, let me feed you,” my mate beseeches breathily, tilting her head to expose her golden throat in sweet offering. I readily oblige her, wrapping damp, golden locks around my hand to hold her head firmly in place before leaning down to run my tongue over her damp skin. I proceed to pierce descended fangs into flushed flesh, a low, desired groan escaping me as my mouth is flooded with her hot, intoxicating blood.

Sookie cries out wordlessly as her sex grips around me tightly, pushing me over the sweet edge with her. Our bodies shudder against one another as I continue to drink shallowly, filling myself with my female’s vibrant life force before finally releasing my fangs and languidly licking my mate’s dampened skin, careful to clean up every sweet drop from her.

I turn off the water then and the two of us proceed to dry one another before entering into the bedroom together. Sookie looks to the damaged drywall with a small frown as memories of the earlier struggle with my Maker float back to the forefront of my mind, bringing a deep frown to my own face as apprehension for my Maker rises within me once more.

“Is Godric gonna be okay?” Sookie asks me softly, looking up with clear pleading in her eyes. I can feel through the bond that he’s still unconscious and let out a small sigh of defeat.

“I’ll do everything within my power to bring him back to us, Lover,” I promise as she nods to me, her own firm determination setting resolutely through the bond.

“And I’ll do the same,” she says with a firm nod. “Al is working with the others to apprehend Steve and Sarah as we speak and once they’re found, I know I can get the truth from them about the antidote he needs,” she assures me as a small smile comes to my face. My female is most definitely a force to be reckoned with and her unyielding tenacity will surely see us through this most unfortunate predicament.  I pull her against me, hugging her tightly as I place a tender kiss to her golden head.

“I have every confidence in your persuasions, Lover. Godric is surely in good hands between the two of us,” I assure her as she nods against me. I feel the dawn encroaching then and lead my female to our shared bed, working to settle her under the fluffy blankets before molding myself against her, letting out a contented sigh as I bask in her delicious heat and find the comfort only the closeness of my female can offer me.

“Sleep well, Lover, for tomorrow we search out the cure to bring our shared love to himself once more,” I tell my Sookie as she nods against the pillows. “I love you,” I whisper against her throat, pressing a soft kiss to her flushed skin as I wrap my arms around her tightly.

“I love you, Eric,” she breathes out before letting out a jaw cracking yawn, burrowing closer against me. She proceeds to reach across the bed, running her hand over Godric’s empty pillow with a small frown and a frown comes to my own face, feeling incomplete without my Maker at our sides and I pull my Sookie closer still, nuzzling the silken skin at the crook of her neck whilst making a silent vow to have him back with us just as soon as possible. I feel the dawn pulling at my consciousness then and close my eyes; letting thoughts of saving my Maker take me to my daytime slumber.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-22/)


	24. Demon’s Lust Ch. 24 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 24

   


SPOV

I wake with a small frown, realizing something doesn’t feel right. I proceed to reach out my right arm for my second mate, only to have the devastating events of last night rush to the forefront of my thoughts. Godric. My eyes flutter open and hot tears sting my eyes to see his side of the bed empty. This isn’t right. I have to find a way to save him, to cure him of the debilitating bio-agent created by the Fellowship. I need him back with me, to hold him close once more.

I turn to Eric then, leaning up to press a tender kiss to his cool lips, sending up a grateful prayer that I won’t have to go through this trial alone. I know Eric will fight just as hard as I to bring our Godric back to us. I told him last night I would seek out the cure and find myself wondering if Al and the others were able to track down Steve and Sarah last night as they will surely be our best bet in acquiring the antidote needed to cure my mate.

With this thought in mind, I stand from the bed to ready myself for the day as I hope my demonic tutor will be dropping by to enlighten me to last night’s search. Once I’m dressed and ready, I reach out through the bond, letting my curiosities getting the best of me before I’m slammed with feelings of pure rage and ravenous hunger. Oh, God.

“Godric,” I whisper as tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I rush through the house’s lower level, following the bond we share before coming to a room with metal cages lining the back wall. My disbelieving eyes are met with the image of my mate chained securely in one of the cages, his body lying lifeless in metal shackles and I rush forward, gripping the metallic bars tightly as fearful tears begin streaming down my face.

“Godric? Can you hear me?” I question softly, my question being met with low, menacing hissing before Godric’s head whips upwards, those terrifying red, glowing eyes glaring at me as an animalistic growl escape him. Glistening fangs are snapping viciously at me as he struggles against his binding chains and memories of being caged with that wild werewolf come to the forefront of my mind as I take a fearful step back.

This isn’t my sweet Godric, the man I love, the mate that holds my heart. The pathogen has effectively destroyed what made him the man he was. Dear God, I need to fix this. This is so, so much worse than I could have possibly imagined. Godric’s disturbing and frenzied emotions are crashing through the bond and I find myself having to tamp down the connection between us as I fall to my knees in defeat, my head falling to my hands as hopeless tears begin flowing steadily.

“Love?” questions my demonic tutor softly as I feel his hand rest upon my shoulder comfortingly. I glance over to see his silvery eyes shining with concern as I work to wipe away my tears, sniffling loudly as I try to rise above my despair.

“Hey, Al,” I whisper as he pulls me into a tight hug, running his hands over my back soothingly as I break down once more, proceeding to soak his billowing white shirt with sorrowful tears. He just holds me, letting me cry for a time until I finally pull away, quieting my sobs as he looks down to me with a sympathetic smile.

“Better, love?” he questions as I shrug, looking back to see Godric still struggling fiercely against his chains, his hissing and growling more menacing than before as I shake my head dejectedly.

“No, I’m really not,” I answer honestly with a defeated sigh. “I won’t be better until we find a way to fix him, Al,” I admit as a vindictive grin crosses my demonic mentor’s face, his mirror eyes sparkling with delight. I raise a questioning brow at him, waiting for him to explain his sudden mirth.

“We apprehended the Newlins last night, love,” he informs me as I rise to my feet, grim determination building within me me as Al stands beside me. “I take it you want a hand in questioning them, yeah?”

“Take me to them,” I demand resolutely. I turn to take one last look at my mate, silently vowing to save him before taking firm hold of Al’s arm. The two of us are transported to Hell’s long hallway and I follow Al, soon coming to a stop before one of the many doors. “Are they dead?” I question as my brow pinches in confusion. Al chuckles lowly, shaking his head at me.

“Not as of yet, love,” he informs me as I feel a spiteful grin spread over my face. Al shoots me a knowing smirk as he reaches down for the door handle. “The boss man has yet to introduce himself to our esteemed guests, but feel free to break them in for him.”

My grin widens as he opens the door and thoughts of revenge are quickly me taking over. This is my chance to find the cure for my mate and I won’t be leaving here until I have the answers I seek. I follow Al inside the room, glancing around as my jaw drops in shock. It’s as if we’ve stepped from the plush hotel hallway into another dimension as the literal fire and brimstone version of Hell I’ve seen similarly in my mind is brought to reality before my eyes.

“Holy hell,” I whisper, taking in the glowing red lake of fire boiling beneath the blackened stone bridge we’re presently traversing. I suppose Al wasn’t lying about what goes on behind these other doors. I proceed to follow my tutor, my resolve steadily building within me before we come to stand before the chained forms of none other than Steve and Sarah Newlin.

The couple is surrounded by a horde of taunting demons and I recognize a couple of them from the previous night’s fight, nodding to them in greeting.  They nod back before the group quiets, moving back and making way for me to stand just before the bound couple. Sarah and Steve look down to me with distain clear across their faces and my jaw grits as I read the disturbing thoughts coming from the ‘holier than thou’ power couple.

“I have a few questions for the two of you and you will tell me everything I need to know,” I inform them, receiving hateful sneers in return. “Just remember, we can do this the easy way,” I say as a wicked smirk pulls at my lips, proceeding to extend my sharpened claws before them. “Or the hard way,” I say with a dismissive shrug, reaching up to give them a better look at the talons I have absolutely no qualms about using on the two of them.

“We don’t have to tell you a thing, spawn of Satan!” Steve cries out angrily, pulling at his chains as he looks to me with a condescending glare. Malicious laughter explodes from me as my head is thrown back in mirth. I may have once questioned what becoming a demon meant for my eternal soul, but somehow fighting alongside God’s angels has managed to quell such fears about my own afterlife.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I supposed to be _offended_ by that?” I question mockingly as his brows shoot up in surprise. My grin widens as I see the uncertainty flash behind his hazel eyes, reading in his thoughts that he’s not quite so sure who the real devils are anymore. I reach up, running my claws along his jaw as his eye twitches and a slight tremble of fear runs through him. “You’re right though, Reverend, I _am_ a demoness and damn proud of it,” I purr, nicking his skin to let a drop of crimson blood trail down his throat.

“Jesus will save us from the likes of you,” Sarah chimes in heatedly as I raise a brow at her. “He’ll send down his angels to take us from this place, you’ll see,” she spits out as the surrounding demons break out into low laughter, making a deep scowl cross her perfectly made up face.

“Oh, there’s most certainly an angel that’s looking forward to meeting the two of you,” I assure her, stepping before her with a vindictive grin. “But I’m afraid _saving_ you is the furthest thought from his mind, Sarah,” I tell her as her brows pinch in confusion. “Don’t worry, you’ll be meeting your angel soon enough. But for now, you’re gonna tell me all you know of the antidote for ‘Pathogen V’,” I demand. This time, it’s the two of them left smiling at _me_ and a small gasp escapes me reading their disturbing thoughts.

Oh, fuck.

“What antidote?” Steve taunts with a spiteful laugh. “You really think we’d produce a cure for Satan’s creatures of the night?” he says rolling his eyes as my ire is building steadily within me. Son of a bitch! “Why do you want an antidote anyhow? Did one of your demonic friends get hurt during your little raid on our facilities?” he questions mockingly.

My hand shoots out then as I take tight grip unto his throat, effectively shutting him up as I dig my claws fiercely into pale flesh, making his hazel eyes bulge in fear. He begins coughing, his face turning tomato red as he struggles to breathe and I grip tighter still, my jaw clenching in burning fury as I see in his thoughts he had Dr. Yoshiro, the maker of the bio-agent, killed before he could produce a cure for the pathogen.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“Let him go!” Sarah cries out frantically and I slowly turn my head towards her to see clear fear in her widened eyes as her thoughts are telling me she’s terrified I’m about to kill her husband. I look back to her, a wholly unfazed expression set upon my face, feeling absolutely no sense of compassion for these evil people. The thought occurs to me then that killing her husband would only serve as poetic justice for the fate they’ve surely doomed my beloved mate to.

“My, my,” sounds a familiar voice, booming out around us and managing to break me from my murderous thoughts. I turn my gaze back over my shoulder to see my ever beautiful, angelic employer strutting confidently through the hellish terrain with a small smile on his ethereal face. “I have to thank you, Ms. Stackhouse, for so graciously breaking in our guests for me,” he practically purrs as I finally loosen my grip on Steve’s throat, giving him a small nod as I step back to let him do his thing.

Surely whatever he has planned for these two is much, much more horrific than anything I could possibly administer. I mean, he is _Satan_ after all. Al steps up beside me and the gathered demons look on in eager anticipation, each wanting to see the smug couple finally pay for their horrendous list of sins.

“Oh, thank the Lord!” Sarah exclaims, throwing her exuberant face towards the heavens. “I knew you hadn’t forsaken your most humble servants,” she cries as Satan chuckles lowly, the rest of us joining in before the reverend’s wife looks to us in puzzlement, her face pinching in confusion.

“Oh, but I’m afraid you most certainly have been forsaken, Steve and Sarah Newlin, of the Fellowship of the Sun,” Lucifer purrs, stretching out his massive, jet black wings as the reverend and his wife look on in equal mix of awe and fear.

“But you,” Steve gasps through his injured throat as his brow furrows. “You’re an angel. Surely this is all just a big misunderstanding,” he says, his voice quivering with the beginnings of fear as in his thoughts he’s questioning his once firm beliefs.

“Oh, I’m an angel alright,” Lucifer assures him, flapping his expansive wings dramatically before his perfectly beautiful form is instantaneously altered to that of a horrifying monster. I gasp softly seeing the colossal beast looming before me, taking the place of my hauntingly beautiful employer. In his place now stands a colossal beast with scaled, jet black skin now replacing the pale, porcelain flesh of his usual form.

I gulp seeing Lucifer now has curling, crimson horns jutting from his head and his beautiful, feathered wings are now replaced with fleshy, bat like wings that come to a horned point above his massive shoulders. Add to that the razor sharp fangs and glistening claws and you’ve got what is without a doubt, the most terrifying creature I’ve ever laid eyes upon. Steve and Sarah begin crying earnestly, begging the horrifying creature for forgiveness only to receive maniacal laughter in return.

“I’m afraid it’s far too late for that; you’re fates are sealed,” growls out the immense creature in a deep, booming voice as he raises a clawed hand high above the petrified couple. His heavily muscled arm proceeds to swing easily through the air and pain filled screams soon sound out around us as soft flesh is severely slashed and bones are sliced through cleanly by razor sharp talons. The demonic crowd is cheering jubilantly, encouraging their boss as Satan continues his merciless assault, beginning to gnaw with sharpened fangs into pale flesh and causing waves of crimson blood to shower down around us.

I find a small frown forming on my face as I just don’t feel the jubilance I had anticipated from witnessing the Newlin’s torment. I can’t feel any satisfaction in the fall of my enemies knowing I had placed all hopes of finding the antidote on them, and now that I know no such cure even exists, I find myself overcome with feelings of utter hopelessness.

I look on to see Lucifer’s beast form has all but reduced Steve and Sarah to a pile of bloody ruin. He then proceeds to waive a massive clawed hand in the air, healing them completely once more before the torture begins all over again; beginning what I’m sure is an endless, torturous cycle that will last for an eternity. But even this brings me no feelings of triumph over mine enemies.

“Are you alright, love?” Al questions softly as I shake my head miserably. I want to be able to enjoy the show as this horrid couple more than deserve an eternity of gory torment, but no matter how much they suffer, it still won’t bring my mate back to me. Al finally nods his understanding before transporting the two of us back to the home I share with my mates.

“Thanks Al,” I say dejectedly as hopeless tears sting at my eyes. Steve and Sarah may no longer pose a threat to us, but I’m still left wondering what I’m supposed to do now. How the hell am I supposed to save Godric?

“It’s much too early to admit defeat, love,” Al says softly, brushing my hair behind my ear as his mirror eyes shine with sympathy. “The courageous demoness I’ve come to know wouldn’t give up so easily,” he adds with a small smirk as I snort through my tears, nodding my head.

“You’re right,” I concede, my spine straightening in resolve as I wipe away the start of my tears. Crying won’t help anything and Al’s right, I can’t give up. My mate still needs me. “There has to be a way to fix Godric and I won’t give up until he’s back to himself once more,” I state firmly, earning a grin from my mentor.

“There’s the saucy succubus we all know and love,” he quips, sending me a playful wink, making me smirk despite myself. “We’ll scour every inch of the Fellowship’s headquarters, leaving no stone unturned, love,” he assures me as I nod my agreement.

“Thanks, Al,” I tell him earnestly, pulling him into a tight hug. “I couldn’t have asked for a better mentor, you know that?” I question as he chuckles lowly, pulling away to look down to me with a grin.

“And I’m certainly proud to claim you as my apprentice, love,” he assures me with a wink. “Now go on and feed so you and your Eric can join us in the search for your Godric’s cure this night. I’ll gather up a formidable team to meet back with you later and between the lot of us, we’ll have your mate back in no time,” he encourages as I nod vehemently, clinging to that last bit of hope before Al disappears into a billowing cloud of green smoke.

I glance back at the staircase as grim determination sets in. Godric needs both Eric and I, and I know without a doubt Eric won’t be giving up so easily. He’s a fighter, an ancient vampire warrior and a real life fucking _Viking_. I too, will refuse to give up and know with absolute certainty so long as I am breathing, I will fight for my mate, for without him; I’m surely nothing more than a mere shadow of myself.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-23/)


	25. Demon’s Lust Ch. 25 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 25

 

EPOV

I rise for the night to find my female curled up against me in the bed. Her emotions are an equal mix of sorrow and determination and I find myself grateful to have such a tenacious mate as I know she won’t give up on my Maker any sooner than I. I lean down to press a soft kiss to the crown of her head and she looks up to me with a weak smile, her brilliant blue eyes shining with uncertainty. Shit, this can’t be good.

“Good evening, Lover,” I greet, pulling her closer, running my hand over her warm skin in an attempt to ease some of her anxieties. “Did you meet with your mentor today?” I question as her golden head bobs in the affirmative.

“Yeah, they were able to secure the Newlins after the fight,” she informs me, but the deep frown set upon her face tells me the questioning apparently didn’t go in our favor. Shit. “They told me they didn’t create an antidote, Eric, and they had the creator of the pathogen killed,” she informs me as my jaw clenches in ire.

Fuck! I had hoped the capture of the Fellowship’s leaders would ensure us the answers we seek. I reach through the bond then, feeling the same overwhelming rage and crippling bloodlust emanating from my Maker as last night is still flooding the bond we share. Son of a bitch. I tamper down the connection with him in order to think over our options more clearly when wet droplets begin falling to dampen my chest.

_Defend. Shelter. Mine._

My instincts are screaming once more and I look down to see my Sookie crying earnestly in my arms. It kills a piece of me to see her suffering so. I lift her small form then, settling her into my lap before wrapping my arms around her tightly, holding her close as I push all the comfort I can possibly muster to her through the bond we share.

“Hey,” I say softly, once her crying has quieted some. “You’re not giving up on me now are you, Lover?” I question as she shakes her head vehemently, her firm willpower flooding the bond. “Good,” I tell her with a small smile, placing a kiss to the crown of her head. “I need you with me if we’re to bring our Godric back.”

“I know,” she says, brushing away her tears with a small sniffle. “And I won’t give up, Eric, I promise. I just hate this whole thing; I hate knowing my mate is suffering,” she explains as I nod my understanding, feeling precisely the same way.

“I know,” I tell her, brushing back her golden locks with a small smile. “So tell me, my female, what is our next plan of action?” I question, supposing she has surely worked out viable options while I was in my day rest. A smirk pulls at her ruby lips then, letting me know my assumptions are correct.

“Well, Al and I were talking earlier,” she starts as I listen intently. “He informed me he’ll be assembling a team to help us search over the Fellowship’s facilities. And I’ve been thinking, if this Dr. Yoshiro created the bio-agent, there’s a good chance he may have left clues behind, like notes, or hell, even an intern or lab partner for all we know, even if he didn’t get the chance to create the actual antidote. There have to be answers somewhere, we just have to find them,” she explains as a wide grin forms on my face.

“An excellent thought, Lover,” I assure her as she beams up at me. “And if Al’s team is nearly as effective in searching out a cure as they were in last night’s battle, we’ll surely have our Godric back in no time at all,” I assure her as she nods her agreement. A slight frown forms on her plush lips then and I pull her close, having a pretty good idea as to what is causing her current distress.

“You need to feed, Lover,” I tell her softly as she nods lightly, letting out a defeated sigh. “Let us hope this is the last feeding we must share without our Godric here with us,” I say softly as she gives me a weak smile, her sorrow diminishing slightly through the bond.

“I hope you’re right,” she whispers. “I miss him so much already,” she adds as I nod my agreement, agreeing wholeheartedly with her admission.

“As do I, Lover,” I assure her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. My Sookie reaches up to cup my face then, pulling me closer in order to deepen our kiss and my brows rise in surprise before I happily oblige her, finding solace in this closeness with my female as our combined lusts flood the bond between us.

My female surprises me further by reaching between us to take my erection firmly in hand. She grips me in her warm palm before pumping along my length to make me grown lowly. Fuck, yes. Our kiss is quickly becoming a passionate battle of lips, teeth and tongues, our zealous actions an outward display of our inner bane.

Sookie’s dress, along with her undergarments are ripped away harshly, the tattered shards of cloth being thrown away carelessly as we proceed to lose ourselves in one another. My succubus climbs atop me then, pulling from our kiss. Her bright cerulean orbs are darkening in overwhelming lust as she meets my own hungry gaze before she leans closer to breathe against my ear.

“I need you to fuck me, Eric,” she beseeches breathily as my erection kicks eagerly against her heated palm. I fully understand her eager plea as I feel the same insistent need to work this built up tension from my own system and readily oblige her, helping her to align my hardened length with her heated sex.

“Fuck,” I groan out as she slams her hips down, impaling herself over my arousal with unexpected enthusiasm. She smirks up at me and I grin back as I proceed to move at vamp speed, pressing her back to the bed before mounting my lusty female, thrusting deep to elicit a pleasured cry from my succubus.

“Eric, God, yes,” she moans as I work my hips at an unrelenting pace, pounding my demoness into the mattress with fervor. Nails bite into my shoulders, digging deliciously into my flesh whilst my own hands plunge into flowing, golden locks, gripping silken tresses tightly as the two of us proceed to work out our inner demons alongside one another.

I press my face to the heated flesh at the crook of my female’s throat, surrounding myself in my mates’ inebriating scent as our hips continue their relentless onslaught, meeting each other thrust for hard thrust. My Sookie’s nails dig in deeper as her climax hits, drawing blood from me as a ragged scream is torn from her throat and her snug walls clench around me. With two more hard thrusts, an animalistic roar is ripped from me, echoing loudly through the room as I follow her over the edge, expelling my seed deep within my female.

“Shit, Sookie,” I breathe out, collapsing beside my female as she lets out a shuddering sigh.

“I think we both needed that,” she says breathily as I nod my agreement, pulling her into my embrace and placing a soft kiss to her temple. We lie together for a time, relishing the intimacy of one another as the bond between us is engulfed with contentment and love.

“We should ready ourselves for tonight’s search, Lover,” I say after a time as Sookie nods her agreement. We proceed to shower and dress for the evening before leaving the bedroom hand in hand. Sookie pauses in the hall and I halt my movements, looking down to her in question.

SPOV

“I just wanna check in on Godric,” I explain as Eric nods down to me, before leading me to the room with the metal cages that now houses our beloved. I’ve been careful to keep the bond with Godric muted all day as his emotions are utterly overwhelming in his current state, which is why I’m stopped dead in my tracks at the troubling sight before us.

“Godric?” Eric questions softly, his anxiety rising along with my own as we see our love laying unmoving in his shackles. I open the bond with him fully and fall to my knees feeling his crushing despair flooding through me. No, no, no.

“Oh God, Eric, what’s wrong with him?” I question desperately as Eric shakes his head dismally, his blue eyes shining with concern for the one who made him, obviously feeling every bit as distraught as I about our beloved’s heartbreaking state.

“I couldn’t say, Lover,” he answers miserably, crouching down beside me as a deep frown settles upon his handsome face. “Unfortunately we know nothing of the long term effects of this bio-agent,” Eric says as my heart clenches in fear. I hadn’t given this any thought before, and now I’m more worried than ever for my mate.

“Good evening,” sounds a familiar voice beside us, making Eric and I both look over to see Al surrounded by a horde of demons and angels, much like those of the night before. His smile quickly dissolves to a frown, his silvery eyes shining in concern as he quickly assesses the situation he’s popped into. “I’m so sorry, love,” he says softly, looking down to me in sympathy.

“I don’t wanna leave him, not like this,” I tell them, making a split second decision as I receive nods of understanding through the room. I want more than anything to help find a cure, but I know I won’t be able to concentrate on the task at hand if I were to leave my beloved in his current state.

“I’ll feel better knowing you’re here keeping a careful eye on him, Lover,” Eric assures me, leaning down to press a kiss to my temple. I give him a weak smile before he raises his towering height above me to join the others.

“Worry not, love, we shall thoroughly search the Fellowship’s headquarters in search of any answers to your mate’s cure,” Al assures me as I give him a grateful smile, nodding my approval.

“Thank you,” I tell them, looking at the gathered, realizing they’re all in this with Eric and I. “All of you,” I say as grateful tears sting at my eyes. Angels and demons alike are giving me sympathetic smiles and I feel marginally better knowing such powerful allies will be aiding my Eric in this search. I rise to my feet then, pulling Eric into a tight hug. “Be careful,” I beseech softly as he looks down to me with a warm smile.

“Always, Lover, we shall return in no time, I’m sure,” he assures me, placing a soft kiss to my lips. The gathered proceed to take hold of demonic escorts before the group vanishes from the room, leaving a large, billowy cloud of green smoke in it’s place. I let out a small sigh, turning back to my still unmoving mate with a deep frown.

He’s splayed listlessly over the cement floor, his limbs still bound tightly as he stares absently with those red, glowing eyes of his at an indiscernible spot along the far wall. I lower myself to the floor, looking through metal bars to stare into those alien eyes as I pray we’re not too late to save him, that there’s still a chance to undo what the Fellowship has done to him.

The bond between us is still flooded with overpowering despair and tears stream down my face to feel such hopelessness emanating from my mate. He told me not so long ago it was I who granted him a second lease on life and now I fear I may lose him despite his newly acquired outlook on his existence.

“Godric,” I whisper through my tears. “I don’t know if you can hear me in there, but Eric and I are working on finding a cure for you,” I inform him, receiving no sign of acknowledgement in return. “I love you, Godric,” I whisper, cautiously reaching through the bars to place my hand over his, gently squeezing his cool skin as hopeless tears continue to stream from my eyes.

My brow pinches in confusion then as I feel the bond between us subtly muting. I didn’t do that. I look to Godric’s red eyes in question. Is it possible he’s still cognizant in there? Is he trying to protect me? I wouldn’t put it past him to try and shield me from such devastating emotions, but I had thought he had been rendered mindless by the pathogen currently coursing through him.

“Godric?” I question once more, pressing closer to the bars as hope flairs within me. “Are you still in there? Can you hear me?” I question excitedly as his eyes flutter closed. What the hell? The bond is steadily dampening further and my hope is suddenly smashed as utter panic sets in. “Shit!” I cry out, jumping to my feet as I realize I’m losing him. He’s fucking dying. I can’t let this happen.

I reach for the locks, hovering my hand over them nervously for a moment as I recall his earlier rage as he viciously snapped his fangs at me. I quickly shake off my fears, pushing back thoughts of a certain ravenous werewolf as I grip onto the metal locks, tearing them away with supernatural strength and tossing aside the metal shards carelessly before entering the cage, dropping down beside my dying mate.

Shit, I have to fix this somehow. Dammit! If only Eric were here with me, he would know what to do. I take a deep breath, realizing I’m wholly on my own. Godric’s life is solely in my hands now; it’s up to me to save him.

An idea occurs to me then and I send up a desperate prayer, hoping my coming actions won’t result in death for either one of us. Desperate times call for desperate measures I tell myself, reaching down to the cold, metal shackles restraining my mate. I know I have no other choice but to go forward with my plans that will hopefully succeed in bringing my mate from the brink of death. Dear God, please don’t let me be wrong about this.

 


	26. Demon’s Lust Ch. 26 – krispybee12

   
  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 26

   


SPOV

Godric’s life is slipping away gradually; I can feel as much through the bond as I desperately struggle with his restraints, crying steadily as I see how the silver lining of the shackles has marred his pale flesh. I peel the metal away just as carefully as possible from his hissing, steaming skin, growing more and more frantic as I feel him drifting further away.

“Hold on, Godric, please,” I beg, struggling with the final, large shackle around his neck. “Just hold on a little longer, I’m gonna fix this, I promise,” I swear, finally pulling the last of the silver from his welted, and bleeding skin. I’ve been told time and time again how skin to skin contact between fated mates is greatly beneficial and as my succubus power source is rooted this same way, I have to conclude this is the best option left to me for saving my mate.

I was able to heal my mates by sharing a metaphysical feeding not so long ago and am hoping the same logic holds true now. I throw away the lethal metal from my mate, having to choke back a sob seeing him so helpless and wounded before me. Not now, Sookie, you can break down later, Godric needs you! I take a deep, calming breath, stripping away my dress before lying beside my mate, pressing just as much skin against his as possible whilst keeping close attention to the vanishing bond between us.

Skin to skin contact is a go, now to add lust into the equation. But how to I elicit lust from my mate in his current state? I let out a sigh, hoping I’m not completely off my rocker as I lean forward to press my lips against his, kissing him softly as a spark of life flairs up through the bond. Thank God, I think this is actually working!

I lower my face along his body, proceeding to kiss along the red, injured flesh of my mate, pushing my own feelings of love and affections through the bond and am surprised to feel mirroring emotions pushing, albeit weakly, back at me. Holy shit! This is actually working! I pick up my attentions then, running my tongue along seared, bloody flesh to see pale skin knitting together before my very eyes.

His life force is gradually strengthening through the bond and I now know I can heal his physical injuries, but will my shared feeding work to counteract the effects of the pathogen still coursing through him? An icy chill runs through me wondering if this physical healing will lead only to my mate mindlessly attacking me due to the bio-agent. God, please don’t let that be the case.

I continue my gentle attentions, seeing to each wrist and ankle, all the while flooding the bond with the overwhelming love I have for my mate. His own feelings of adoration and devotion are becoming stronger and I feel no more signs of despair or bloodlust flowing through him, making me think maybe this is somehow working to counteract the pathogen’s hold on him as well.

Soon, all my mate’s physical wounds are wholly healed and his life force is strumming through me nearly as strong as it normally would. I look up to his face to see his features set in a peaceful visage and wonder why it is he’s not yet waking. I rise above him to mold my body against his, straddling him and pressing just as much heated flesh upon his cool skin as possible before leaning to his ear.

“Godric? Can you hear me? It’s Sookie,” I whisper, running my fingers gently through his thick locks and holding my breath as I await a response. A soft whimper escapes his lips and I stare intently at his face, waiting to see those mesmerizing jade orbs of his looking back at me once more.

His eyelids fly open then and I jump back seeing them flashing a bright, glowing red. Fuck! I rush from the cage at superhuman speed, slamming the door shut behind me. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I work to catch my unsteady breath, shaking subtly as I wonder what the hell I did wrong. Dammit! It seemed to be working!

“Dear one?” is whispered softly behind me and my eyes well with hopeful tears as I slowly turn to see those blazing crimson eyes bleeding back to the most beautiful green I’ve ever seen. Holy shit, I did it! He’s back! I actually saved him! I fall to my knees in relief, grateful tears streaming down my face as I thank God, Lucifer and angels and demons alike for this apparent miracle.

I take firm hold of the metal bars, dragging myself back to my feet before once more opening the door to the cage to see Godric gazing at our surroundings in confusion. I lower myself to my knees before him, having to reach out and run my hand along his jaw just to make sure this is real as it feels more like some sort of wonderful dream.

“What happened, my love? How did I end up in this place? And why are you crying so?” he questions softly, reaching up to place his hand over my own as I let out a sigh of contentment, feeling more tears streaming down my face.

“It was the Fellowship,” I tell him, shaking my head. “You were shot in the battle with bullets filled with the bio-agent, Godric,” I explain as he looks to me in shock. He proceeds to look over his perfectly healed body, his head tilted in confusion.

“Truly?” he whispers as I feel his shock emanating through the bond. “Then you found an antidote?” he questions as I shake my head at him. A smile comes to my lips as I find myself still in a state of wonderment that my plan actually worked, that he’s truly back with me once more.

“No, Eric and the others are searching for a cure at this very moment,” I tell him as he looks to me in confusion. “I healed you, Godric,” I tell him. “I’m not exactly sure how it worked, but I was able to share a metaphysical feeding with you like before. It healed your physical wounds and somehow worked to cure you of the effects of the pathogen as well.”

“My love,” he cries out, reaching out to pull me into his embrace, gripping me tightly against his chest as I feel his body shaking with silent sobs. I smile against the newly healed skin of his neck, hot tears stinging at my own eyes as I feel his overwhelming elation welling through the bond.

“Lover?” sounds softly behind us then, and we both turn to see Eric’s shocked face as he stares open jawed at the two of us, surrounded by the troop of equally surprised angels and demons. “How?” he whispers as I grin up at him, brushing away my tears with a shrug.

“Our female was able to use her succubus powers to bring me back to myself, it seems,” Godric enlightens him as Eric drops to his own knees in disbelief, shaking his head at the two of us.

“We searched everywhere for a cure,” he whispers, red blood rimming his cerulean eyes. “I had all but given up hope when I felt you drifting away through the bond, Master,” he says, crawling through the open door of the cage towards us. He kneels before us, reaching out his own hand to mirror my early actions as he cups Godric’s face with a small smile, a bloody tear trailing down his cheek.

“I am truly here and well my child, our mate saw to that,” he assures him as Eric turns to me in amazement, a grateful smile forming over his handsome face. Someone clears their throat loudly then and the three of us turn to see Al smirking at the three of us, as his companions of both Heaven and Hell are grinning brightly.

“Forgive us for interrupting such a touching moment, love,” Al says, his silvery eyes twinkling in delight. “But I just wanted to tell my apprentice to take some much warranted time off in order to reconnect with her blokes. I’ll be back when Lucifer has another case for us,” he informs us before the lot of them transport from the room into a wafting cloud of green smoke.

GPOV

If I needed breath, it would surely be knocked out of me as my two loves hold me tightly between them, drowning the bond with their shared love and elation. A contented smile pulls at my lips as I hold them close, submersing myself in their comforting scent and sending them my own love and gratefulness through the bond. I cannot imagine what hell they must have been through in my absence and find myself grateful I cannot recall the time spent under the influence of that horrific bio-agent.

“Come, my loves,” Eric says then, rising to his towering height with our female held in his arms as I stand to join them. “I can feel your hunger, Master,” he says, running his large hand over my face with a soft expression. “And our female is due for a feeding as well,” he adds as I feel my demoness’ lusts rising through the bond.

“An excellent proposal, my child,” I assure him, feeling as though I have been deprived months’ worth of blood as well as the sweet attentions of my loves.

“I propose a bath is in order,” our succubus says, looking over our bloody faces and my own bloody body with a small smile. Eric and I both nod our agreement, heading to the bath together and I pause in the doorway feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. “Godric?” my Sookie whispers, looking to me in puzzlement.

“Something happened here,” I say softly, looking around the room as I wrack my cloudy memories for answers. “It was…unpleasant,” I add, feeling a sense of dread as both my loves look to me with small frowns. Eric lowers our Sookie to stand once more and she steps before me, placing a hand upon my shoulder as her eyes shine with unshed tears.

“You attacked us in here while under the influence of the pathogen,” she informs me as a pang of guilt pierces through me, a deep frown forming upon my face.

“I am so terribly sorry, my love,” I tell her, cupping her face as a warm smile comes to her lips and she shakes her head at me.

“It wasn’t your fault, Master,” Eric says then, placing his large palm upon my opposite shoulder. “All that is behind us; you’re back with us now and that’s all that matters,” my child assures me, bending down to place a tender kiss to my lips, pushing his unconditional love to me, helping to quell my overwhelming guilt.

I feel my female’s lusts spiking then and Eric and I pull from our kiss to turn to her, seeing her eyeing us both hungrily, a small smirk pulling at her pouty lips as the inebriating scent of her arousal wafts around us. Eric smirks over at her raising a devious brow.

“Enjoying the show, Lover?” he questions as Sookie’s grin widens, her sapphire eyes darkening in lust as she starts the water in the large tub.

“Don’t stop on my account,” she purrs, stripping away her undergarments in a slow, erotic display, lifting a challenging brow at the two of us. Oh, how I love my lusty succubus. Eric takes hold of my face then, flashing me a wicked grin before crashing his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply and managing to raise our female’s lusts to soaring heights.

Soft splashing sounds through the room then and Eric and I pull from our impassioned kiss, looking over to see our demoness sinking into the steaming bath, curling a slender finger as she bids us to come hither. I need no more encouragement, readily obliging my female as I sink into heated water, pulling her into my embrace and lowering my face to throat, nuzzling her with my nose as I take in the comforting scent of my mate.

“I’ve missed you, Godric,” she breathes against my ear as she runs her hands down my chest, grazing over my dampened skin ever lower before trailing slender fingers teasingly along my throbbing erection to bring a pleasured hiss from me. I meet my child’s hungry gaze then and he winks at me before rising to his knees, lifting our female between us as he presses wet kisses along the flushed skin of her shoulders.

I rise to my own knees, molding my front to my Sookie’s chest and she proceeds to wrap her slender legs around my waist whilst snaking her arms around my neck to hold me close. I reach down, working to align myself with my female’s throbbing sex and groan out as her silken walls envelope my crown, wrapping me in her scorching heat.

“Sookie,” I groan out as she slowly lowers herself over my hardened length before finally encompassing me fully, marrying our bodies snugly to one another. My succubus’ nails then bite into my skin as my child breaches her second entrance and we both work to soothe our female between us, taking things  slowly whilst monitoring her through the bond until the three of us are made as one in the sweltering heat of the tub’s steaming water.

“I love you, my Sookie,” I breathe against her ear, feeling her tense muscles relaxing as she lets out a shuddering sigh against the skin of my shoulder. All her earlier feelings of discomfort are quelled as her lust is rising between us once more and Eric gives me a knowing smile as we hold our female tightly between us.

“I love you, both,” she whispers back as Eric and lift her hips between us, beginning to pump her curvaceous hips over our combined lengths. _Perfect. Mine._

“Gods, my love,” I hiss out, relishing my female’s sweet attentions as she begins pressing soft kisses along my jaw whilst pushing her overflowing love to me through the bond. I ache for her, it’s a yearning emanating from my very soul, an insistent longing only my fated female can satiate.

I cup my love’s delicate face, bringing her face before my own to capture her sweet lips into a heated kiss, letting my lips and tongue thank her for bringing me back, for returning me to myself once more as I push my gratitude and affections through the bond to her.

Hips are rocking, grinding steadily, water sloshing over the edge of the tub as the three of us continue our erotic dance against one another, driving one another ever closer to sweet release. My succubus pulls from our kiss, gasping heavily, her golden skin flushing darker as her heart is racing ever harder, signaling her soon approaching peak.

“Bite me, Godric, Eric,” she breathes out between us, pulling her golden tresses from her neck. “Let me feed you as you feed me.” Eric meets my heated gaze as we each lower our mouths to our female’s offered throat and as I lick along her heated flesh, a groan escapes me, anticipating what is to come as my fangs shoot down in hunger.

Glistening fangs sink deep into golden skin and my demoness mate screams out with her climax, brought on by our dual bite. Eric and I have to hold her steady between us as she shudders lightly, her fluttering walls clenching around us to milk out our own release as I lose myself in overwhelming bliss. I drink deeply from my female, indulging in her intoxicating blood and sating a hunger the likes of which I haven’t felt in centuries.

Eric soon squeezes my shoulder tightly and I have to shake off my reverie as I release my bite, licking my female clean of every drop of sweet blood as I examine the bond between us, detecting I may have taken a bit much from my love.

“Are you alright, dear one?” I question softly, more guilt stabbing through me as I note her pallor. She nods lightly, reaching up to hold her head before giving me a warm smile.

“I should be asking you that,” she says, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my lips. “I’ll be just fine, Godric, I’m glad to provide you the sustenance you need,” she assures me as I nod lightly, still feeling remorseful for having caused any discomfort for my female.

“Come, Lover,” Eric says, situating our lightheaded mate into his long arms before standing from the tub. “Dawn approaches and with a bit of sleep, you’ll be back to your saucy, demoness self come morning,” he assures her as I trail them to the bedroom with a small frown, hating that I am the cause of our lover’s current state.

The three of us crawl into bed together; Eric and I situating our Sookie between us on the mattress as I cautiously look over my female, only to receive another faint smile from her. She lifts her delicate hand to cup my face, running her thumb lightly over my jaw.

“I’m fine, Godric, really,” she says as I let out a small sigh, nodding to her. “I’m an immortal now. It’ll take a hell of a lot more than a deep feeding to hurt me,” she reminds me, bringing a smile to my lips. I know she’s right in her assessment and stroke back her golden tresses to receive a soft sigh of contentment from her.

“I could never thank you enough for all you’ve provided me with this night, my love,” I admit earnestly, as her sapphire eyes shine in admiration. “I am forever in your debt and will ever strive to supply you whatever you could possibly wish.” My Sookie leans up then, pressing her lips firmly against my own, proceeding to kiss me thoroughly.

“I’ve got you back with us, Godric,” she says, her blue orbs sparkling in delight. “What else could I ever possibly ask for?” A wide grin crosses my face then as Eric chuckles lowly across the bed, shaking his head at the two of us.

“Literally anything, Lover,” he tells her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “You name it and it’s yours,” he tells her as Sookie shrugs lightly, letting out a jaw cracking yawn.

“I guess I’ll have to sleep on it,” she informs us sleepily as her tired eyes are drooping shut. Eric and I both lean down to kiss her softly as she quickly drifts off to sleep between us, my child’s ocean blue gaze capturing my own.

“I thought I’d lost you for good tonight, Master,” he whispers, shaking his head. “I’ve never been so elated to be proven wrong,” he assures me with a warm smile before leaning forward to kiss me tenderly. “I love you, Master,” he whispers against my own smiling lips.

“As I love you, my child,” I assure him, running my hand through his golden mane to elicit a pleasured purr. We each relax upon the bed then, wrapping our female tightly between us as I feel the dawn drawing nigh. I settle into the soothing comfort of my two loves, immensely grateful for this precious gift they have bestowed upon me. I’ve been given yet another lease on life it seems, and I silently vow to make each and every second of it count.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-25/)


	27. Demon’s Lust Ch. 27 – krispybee12

   
  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 27

   


SPOV

I wake with a satisfied grin feeling the complete wholeness only my two mates can provide me, burrowing deeper into their tight embrace and letting out a small sigh. Perfect. My eyes flutter open then and I look over Godric’s peaceful, resting face as my heart swells with love. It’s truly a miracle that I have him back with me. I have no idea how I managed to cure him, and I really don’t care how it worked as all that matters is it somehow did. He’s truly here with us again and back to his normal self once more.

I know he felt awful about taking a bit too much blood from me last night, but I honestly feel perfect this morning and would gladly provide him as much in the future if he was ever in need. He further insisted I come up with a way for him to repay me, but honestly, I want nothing from either of my vampires besides their presence at my sides. Maybe I’ll just ask them to take me out to dinner or something, although I’m not really sure that will appease them. Oh, well.

I wrap my arms around the two of them then, deciding maybe I’ll just stay like this, wrapped up between the two of them until they wake for the night, when I hear someone shuffling about upstairs. I sigh, realizing it’s most likely Amelia and wiggle free of my lovers’ embrace before quickly dressing, making my way to the stairway with thoughts of coffee and girl talk on my mind.

I step into the dining room and stop dead in my tracks, seeing a strange man sitting at the dining room table, looking to me with apparent adoration shining in his pale blue eyes. What the fuck? He’s a beautiful man, with fine wrinkles and long golden hair trailing behind him adjoined by flowing robes and although he’s a complete stranger, I feel somehow comforted around him. Could it be he’s another angel?

“Um, hello?” I say cautiously, as he nods to me. “I take it you know me?” I question, receiving another nod, as a small smile perks at his lips.

“Niall Brigant,” he greets, rising to his feet with a bow of his head. “Prince of the Sky Fey, as well as your great grandfather, I suppose you have heard of me?” he questions as I plop down to a chair, nodding absently. So this is the man Catalaides had told me about, the one who took my faery spark from me.

“Yeah, Desmond Catalaides mentioned you to me,” I admit as he sits across from me with a small frown, shaking his head. He reaches across the table to place his hand over my own as I see sympathy shining in his pale eyes.

“I am so sorry, Granddaughter,” he tells me with a small sigh. “You must know that what I did, I only did in hopes of keeping you safe. I had not wanted you to be dragged into a world of violence and constant discord and mine enemies surely would have used you against me had I left your spark in place,” he explains as I shrug to him.

“That’s what Catalaides explained to me as well,” I tell him as he nods lightly. “Although the whole keeping me from violence and discord thing kind of backfired,” I admit with a small snort as a deep set frown forms on his face, creasing the light wrinkling skin of his face.

“So the rumors are true,” he says softly, looking to me in sympathy. “My own granddaughter is a demoness,” he says, shaking his head disbelievingly. “You must know that I had no idea the consequences you would suffer when I removed your spark, Susannah. That is actually the purpose of my visit this day, to rectify this grave mistake.” My brows shoot to my hairline at his words.

“What? What do you mean?” I question as I see him pull a small, wooden box from his robes. It’s beautiful, with intricate engravings covering it’s gleaming surface and my grandfather proceeds to set it before me on the table with a small smile.

“In this small box lays your essential spark, my granddaughter,” he informs me as I look to him in shock. No fucking way. “I had held onto it, hoping to return it to you once the wars were settled, and I can gladly tell you that day has finally come,” he explains as I reach out to finger over the intricate engravings, my brow furrowed in deep thought.

“So, if you returned my spark to me, what would happen then?” I question as a wide grin crosses his face, his pale eyes sparkling in apparent delight.

“Your situation is certainly unique, Susannah, but after much research, I feel confident in telling you if you were to accept your spark back, you would no longer be demoness, and given your recent transformation to an immortal being, the introduction of your spark would ensure your transition to a full blooded fey,” he explains excitedly as a frown forms on my face.

“You may not understand this…Grandfather,” I say a bit awkwardly to this man I’ve only just met. “But I actually like being a demoness. It hasn’t exactly been all wine and roses, but I’m truly making a difference and have met some very good friends along the way,” I explain, a fond smile forming thinking of my tutor and boss, along with the rest of the troops of angels and demons who have fought alongside my mates and I.

“But don’t you see what this means? If you would only accept your spark, you could finally return to your true home in Faery, to take your rightful place in at my side as princess of the Sky Fey,” he says, reaching out to squeeze my hand as my frown deepens.

“So you plan to take me from this realm?” I question as he nods vigorously, his smile growing wider as hot tears sting at the corners of my eyes. I may not know everything about the supernatural world, but one thing I _do_ know is the Faery realm is deadly to vampires. If I went with my grandfather, it would mean leaving my mates behind.  I pull my hand from his, shaking my head as he looks to me in confusion. “I don’t want this,” I tell him as his brows rise in shock.

“But the throne will be yours,” he says as I let out a small sigh. “You would lead your true peoples and would finally be reunited with your blood kin,” he explains as I shrug.

“I honestly have no desire to rule, especially if it meant leaving the life I’ve made here behind,” I tell him. “I’m happy here with my mates along with my place as a demoness. Don’t get me wrong, I’m ecstatic to have finally met you and would love to meet the rest of my fey family as well, but I won’t leave here, I could never leave Eric and Godric. I need them with me always.”

“Those _vampires_?” he cries out angrily as his pale blue eyes shine with malice. My fists clench with ire of my own as I find myself glaring at him. “I had certainly hoped those rumors would be proven false, but as I’m sitting in a vampire’s house even now, I suppose I should have known better.”

“Yes, my mates are vampires,” I grit out as a deep scowl forms on his face. “And I love them both with all my heart, _Grandfather_. If you have such a problem with them, then I’m afraid you have a problem with _me_ as well as the three of us are as one in all things.” The two of us are left glaring at one another and it’s clear to me where I get my stubborn streak from before he lets out a defeated sigh, shaking his head at me.

“Susannah,” he says softly, his brows pinching in concern. “You’re so very young, you couldn’t possibly understand the violent discord between our species, the centuries of bloodshed shared between us,” he says as I shrug to him.

“I know enough,” I say dismissively. I’ve heard stories of the Vampire/Fey wars and if that wasn’t enough, the obvious distaste I see on my fey grandfather’s face is enough to drive the point home. “But I’m _not_ fey and don’t plan on being made one either, so honestly, to me, the point is moot.”

“Susannah, you don’t understand,” Niall says, shaking his head. “Vampires are selfish and bloodthirsty creatures who will manipulate and lie to get whatever it is they want. I know you believe these vampires to be your mates, but surely you are mistaken.”

Sharp pain shoots through my hands and I look down to see I’ve managed to dig my lengthening claws into my palms, drawing blood that’s currently dripping onto the floor as my body shakes in anger. I have to take a deep breath, reminding myself that my grandfather is only trying to do what’s best for me, that as a fey who has survived the bloody Vampire/Fey wars, he truly believes his harsh words to be absolute truth.

It’s then I feel my mates stirring through the bond and tense, realizing this is most likely not the best of situations for them to walk into. Shit.

“Grandfather,” I say, a bit nervously, glancing at the stairway. “I’m sorry you feel this way, I truly am, but my mates are seconds from joining us, so if you feel like you need to leave, now is your last chance to do so,” I inform him, feeling my mates drawing ever nearer. My grandfather’s face sets in grim determination as he settles himself into his chair and a small smirk pulls at my lips seeing we really must be related after all.

“Dear one?” Godric questions softly, looking nervously between a scowling Niall and I as he approaches me. I stand from the table, giving him a small smile as he places himself before me protectively.

“Lover, is everything alright?” Eric questions, shooting a hard glare at my grandfather before turning to me with a much softened expression. “You’re hurt,” he says softly, reaching down and taking my hands into his own, his ocean blue orbs shining in concern.

“I’m fine,” I assure them, pushing my love to them through the bond, hoping this will ease some of their anxieties. “My grandfather and I were just discussing a few things, and I’m afraid I let my temper get the best of me,” I explain as Eric pierces his forefinger with a descended fang before rubbing his healing blood over my bleeding palms. The skin knits together quickly and he gives me a warm smile, lifting my hands to press a tender kiss to each palm, bringing a soft sigh from me as I give him a grateful smile.

“Prince Niall,” Godric says with a slight bow of his head. “I cannot say it is a pleasure to meet you, as such would be an outright lie, but as our fated female’s kin, I do hope the reason for your visit to our home is a pleasant one,” my green eyed mate says, coming to stand at the opposite side of Eric as the two of them proceed to wrap me into their dual embrace.

“I can admit I find myself in a bit of a quandary at the moment, actually, Gaul,” Niall says then, looking over the three of us in careful assessment. “I had arrived with every intention of taking my granddaughter back with me to Faery to rule along beside me,” he continues as both my mates tense beside me, their anger and fear crashing through the bond hard enough to make me sway slightly between them. Damn. “But now, I feel as though this might not be the right course of action.”

“Grandfather?” I ask hesitantly, seeing his face soften as he gives me a warm smile.

“It’s very rare I find anything that can surprise me at my age, but seeing the three of you together, well,” he says, shaking his head. “I fear I have been quite presumptuous in my judgments,” he says, giving me a knowing wink that manages to bring a wide grin to my face.

“Thank you, Grandfather,” I reply as he nods firmly, reaching down to push the wooden box across the table towards me with a soft smile.

“This is yours, Susannah, to do with as you wish,” he informs me as my mates look to me in question. I just smile at them before nodding to my grandfather. “I only ever wished for you to find happiness, my granddaughter, and if this life of yours provides such, I could never take you from it,” he assures me as grateful tears sting my eyes.

“I _am_ happy, we all are,” I assure him, smiling up to my grinning mates as my grandfather nods once more, his head tilting as he looks us over thoughtfully.

“I can see this,” Niall says, a wide grin crossing his face. “And I would very much like to make amends for my previous accusations if you would grant me as much, Granddaughter,” he says as I raise a brow at him, curious about his intentions.

“Um, I guess, what did you have in mind?” I question curiously as my vampires, run their hands soothingly over my arms, feeling my slight anxiety.

“I would very much like to provide a pledging ceremony for the three of you,” he informs us as our jaws drop in unison. Really? My grandfather chuckles lightly, shaking his head at our shocked expressions as his pale eyes twinkle in delight. “I would gladly provide whatever you could possibly need to make this momentous day special for you all as your mates are surely just as much a part of our family as you, Granddaughter mine.”

“I don’t, I mean,” I stumble out, looking up to my equally flabbergasted mates as my grandfather chuckles once more.

“The three of you have much to discuss, it seems,” he says with a wide smile. He proceeds to pull out a small business card, placing in into my hands before cupping them into his own warm grasp. “It would mean a great deal to me to provide this for you, Granddaughter. I feel it is the least I can do for the trouble I have caused you,” he says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of my head.

“I’ll definitely give this some serious thought, Grandfather,” I assure him, receiving a nod in return. He then nods to my still stunned mates before popping from the room, leaving the three of us standing together in a state of dazed confusion. “Well, that was certainly unexpected,” I throw out as my vampires nod their agreement.

“I had truly thought your grandfather would be much more opposed to the idea of his granddaughter being pledged to two vampires, dear one,” Godric says softly, shaking his head before leaning down to press a soft kiss to my temple.

“Yeah, no shit,” Eric adds. “Niall has more vampire kills under his belt than any fey I know,” he informs me as my brows shoot to my hairline. I suppose I have reason to be extremely grateful for just how smooth this first meeting went.

“You know, we never discussed the possibility of being pledged to one another,” I say a bit hesitantly, looking back and forth between my vampires. “Would you two be opposed to such a thing?” I’m then left gasping as both my mates squeeze me tightly between them and have to giggle at their obvious enthusiasm.

“Of course not, Lover,” Eric assures me placing a soft kiss to my lips.

“My love, nothing would please me more, besides I believe we both vowed to grant you any wish you could possibly desire,” Godric tells me, brushing my hair behind my ear with a warm smile. “We could surely make this an extravagant affair,” he informs me as I shake my head at him.

“I could care less about any of that,” I admit honestly. “But I love the idea of celebrating our relationship with all our family and friends. This could be really fun,” I admit as they both grin down to me.

I smile up to them, wondering what I ever did to deserve the two of them. I honestly have no idea, but I suppose that isn’t what matters. What truly matters is the three of us are together and after everything we’ve already been through together, I know nothing could ever possibly come between us.

[](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/demons-lust-ch-26/)


	28. Demon’s Lust Ch. 28 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Demon’s Lust Ch. 28

 

EPOV

My Sookie reaches down, taking the engraved wooden box into her small hands and Godric and I look to her in question as she lets out a small sigh.

“It’s my essential spark,” she informs us as my brows rise in shock. “Niall told me if I accepted it back, I could be made a full blooded fey,” she explains as Godric looks to me in concern, both our anxieties rising through the bond. Oh, shit, this could be fucking disastrous.

“And is this something you wish for, my love?” Godric asks cautiously, his emerald orbs shining with concern that mirrors my own.

“No,” she says, making me let out a sigh of relief. Thank fucking Odin. “I mean, maybe I’m crazy, but I actually _like_ being a succubus. I enjoy working cases with Al, you know, so long as we’re not fighting for our lives,” she says with a snort, making Godric and I chuckle lightly. No argument there. “And it was my transition that brought the three of us together,” she says with a warm smile.

“This doesn’t sound crazy at all, Lover,” I tell her honestly, wrapping my arm around her tightly. “Besides I would truly miss feeding my saucy, succubus female,” I inform her, waggling my brows as she giggles sweetly.

“I have to agree with Eric, my love,” Godric informs her, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Although, the choice is completely yours to make,” he adds as Sookie nods.

“I know,” she says with a sigh. “I don’t think my grandfather was exactly thrilled about my choice, but seeing how accepting he’s being about the two of you, I think he’ll grow to accept me for who I am, fey or no,” she muses. I have to agree with her. If Niall Brigant, the most feared fey I’ve met in all my one thousand years, can be accepting of our place in his great granddaughters life, even going so far as to provide the means of a pledging between us, surely he can accept her choice to remain a demoness.

“So no running off to Faery, Lover?” I tease as Sookie smirks up at me shaking her head.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind visiting sometime,” she muses with a shrug. “And I’m excited to meet the rest of my kin, but you know I’d never leave you two behind,” she admits as we both grin widely.

“I am most pleased to hear this, my love,” Godric informs her. “For Eric and I would surely be lost without you,” he admits as I nod my wholehearted agreement. Godric presses a soft kiss to our female’s ruby lips and a knowing smile crosses my face feeling her lusts ignite through the bond. Godric proceeds to lift Sookie into his arms and I eagerly follow them into the living room, already anticipating what is to come.

Godric sits upon the couch and I look on with a smirk, seeing our Sookie sink down to the floor, kneeling before him. Well, this evening’s certainly looking up. My Maker’s jade orbs darken as our succubus lover helps him to strip away his clothing and I proceed to disrobe myself before dropping to my knees behind our female. Godric leans down to help me rid our eager lover of her own clothing, soon leaving the three of us completely exposed to one another.

Sookie leans her golden head over my Maker’s lap and a low groan escapes the both of us, watching her run her pink tongue along Godric’s hardened length. Fucking hell, my succubus is incredible. I take hold of her golden locks into my left hand, holding them back for her as she proceeds to bob her head over Godric, taking just as much of him into her mouth as possible.

“Gods, my Sookie,” Godric groans out. I begin pressing wet kisses along my lover’s throat as she continues her wicked attentions upon my Maker whilst trailing my right hand teasingly over the heated flesh of her inner thighs. A low groan escapes me as I cup her heated sex into my palm, feeling just how aroused she already is as her slickened center warms my hand.

My lusty female is moaning earnestly around my Maker’s arousal as I work a digit into her scorching heat, pumping inside her whist teasing her hardened nub with swirling circles of my thumb. Godric lifts her head then, crashing his mouth to hers, meeting my gaze with hungry eyes as the two of us proceed to work our female closer to her peak.

“Ah, shit!” Sookie cries out, trembling between us as her silken walls flutter deliciously around my soaked digits. I wrap my arms around my gasping female, drawing her closer and pressing her flushed back against my chest as Godric crawls towards us, eyeing our succubus with heated, jade orbs.

“Are you ready for your mates now, Lover?” I breathe against her ear, eliciting a fervent nod in return.

“My love, I need you,” Godric whispers into her opposite ear, sending an anticipatory shiver through our demoness. My Maker and I proceed to lay our female upon her side, stretching her golden body over the carpeted floor before pressing against her, sandwiching her tightly between us.

My demoness is now facing towards me and I smirk, lifting her silken thigh up over my hip before cupping her sex once more to wet my palm with her slick essence. I meet Godric’s blazing gaze as I proceed to slicken his length, spreading our female’s essence over him, pumping gently over his erection and bringing a low purr from his throat as he leans forward to kiss me softly. I smile against his lips, sending another grateful prayer to Odin to have him back with us once more before we’re both working to align ourselves with our mate’s entrances.

“Shit,” Sookie hisses out, gripping my biceps tightly and nestling her face into the crook of my neck as my Maker and I proceed slowly, sinking further inside our female together as gently as possible. I cup the back of my Sookie’s golden head holding her close whilst running my other hand over the smooth skin of her back to ease her discomfort.

“You alright, Lover?” I question softly once the two of us are finally sheathed inside her, filling her to the brink.

“Yeah, I think I’m actually starting to get used to this now,” she admits with a small snort, bringing soft chuckles from Godric and I before we each lean down to press a soft kiss to her head.

“I am certainly glad to hear this, my love,” Godric admits as I nod my agreement, loving the closeness I feel with both my loves when sharing in this close intimacy together. I grip onto my demoness’ curvaceous hips then, a warm smile pulling at my lips as my Maker laces his fingers with my own to hold her with me. Perfect, just fucking perfect.

“Fuck, Sookie,” I groan out as our lusty female rolls her hips between us, granting my throbbing erection much needed friction. Mine and Godric’s grip tightens upon our mate as we work to find that familiar, steady rhythm with our female, grinding our hips against one another and beginning to work the three of us towards our peaks.

My Sookie is pressing soft kisses along my jawline, bringing a soft purr from me as my Maker lavishes her throat and shoulders with tender kisses of his own and I find myself feeling wholly complete in this shared bliss with my two dearest loves.

My sweet succubus lifts her face before my own and I lean forward, pressing my lips to hers and our gentle kiss quickly deepens, soon becoming impassioned as she twines her wicked tongue around my own. My lusts are driven ever higher as I let out a pleasured groan into our heated kiss, letting my tongue and lips thank my female for the incredible gift of bringing the three of us together like this once more, something I feared I may have lost forever only just last night.

My thrusts are soon becoming harder, deeper and I’m finding it difficult to keep my steady rhythm with my Maker as my impending release is drawing nigh. My demoness’ nails are biting harshly into the skin of my shoulders as my grip tightens on Godric’s hands, our fingers gripping tightly as an impassioned cry leaves our female’s throat, signaling her climax.

“Fuck,” I whisper feeling my mate’s silken walls milking my own release from me, leaving me shuddering against my flushed female’s sated form as my cool seed releases deep inside her. Godric hits his own peak soon enough, leaving the three of us in a tangle of limp limbs upon the living room floor as we float down from the peak of ecstasy together.

I reach my arms out, pulling both Godric and Sookie into my arms, a soft sigh escaping me as I hold them close, feeling an incredible mix of euphoria and utter satiation. Godric raises his leg, wrapping it over our female and hooking it around my thigh, smiling warmly at me as the bond between the three of us is brimming with love and devotion.

“God, I love you both so much,” Sookie sighs out, burrowing deeper into our embrace with a contented smile stretched upon her deceivingly angelic face.

“I love you, too, my Sookie,” I reply earnestly, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“As I love you both, my loves,” Godric says, his emerald eyes shining with the depth of his emotions as he kisses us each tenderly, sending us both waves of his gratefulness and love through the bond.

“Aww, they’re just too cute!” sounds an all too familiar voice as the three of us turn our faces to see Pam and Amelia smirking down at the three of us. I raise a brow at my child as her smile widens and she shakes her head at me.

“Don’t worry, I left Chow in charge at the bar tonight,” she assures me as I nod my agreement. “Seriously, it’s like you don’t even own that place anymore,” she whines as I smirk over at her, shaking my head. That’s my Pam.

“I’m sorry, Pam,” Sookie says then, sitting up between us with a sympathetic smile. “I suppose I’ve been keeping the boys pretty busy lately,” she adds as my child runs a hungry gaze over my fully exposed female, nodding absently as her blue eyes darken in lust.

I clear my throat loudly, giving my child a stern look as I reach over to grab Sookie’s thankfully intact dress from across the floor, handing it to my giggling mate as Pam huffs at me, crossing her arms over her chest as a small pout forms on her face.

“We had this discussion, Pamela,” I warn as she rolls her eyes at me. My child, so insolent.

“Oh, please, you can’t blame me for looking if the three of you are gonna be carless enough to fuck in shared living spaces,” she argues as I let out a sigh, hearing Godric and Sookie chuckling behind me. I turn to see their snickering faces and a grin comes to my face, both seeing and feeling their combined mirth. Godric and I work to redress quickly before I approach my child, standing over her as she looks up with a defiant gaze.

“You’re right,” I concede as her characteristic smirk pulls at her lips. “And I suppose I owe you some time off for taking care of the bar the way you have,” I add with a sigh as my child pulls me into a tight hug, bringing a soft chuckle from me as I feel her elation flooding the bond we share.

“Oh, thank you, Master,” she cries enthusiastically, all former sarcasm melting away as her blue eyes sparkle with excitement, I’m sure anticipating racking up loads of credit upon my black card. I really do spoil her too much.

“Of course,” I tell her, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll send both you and Amelia off on your own vacation if you do but one thing for me,” I implore as she raises a questioning brow at me. Sookie and Godric approach then and I wrap my arms around the two of them, pulling them close as I beam at my child. “Say you will stand with us at our pledging, my child,” I propose as both her and Amelia let out an ear piercing squeal, bouncing excitedly together before launching into a fierce round of questioning, speaking so fast, the three of us find ourselves unable to answer them.

“Slow down!” Sookie cries out through delighted giggles, holding her hands up to her friends as Godric and I share a smirk. Women. “I’ll answer all your questions, but you never answered Eric, Pam, will you stand up with us? And you too, Ames, I want the two of you standing with us on our special day,” she informs them as they both nod eagerly.

“Yes!” they both cry out excitedly, pulling our demoness into a tight embrace before the enthusiastic questioning ensues once more. Godric grins up at me and I wrap my arm around his shoulder, looking on with a fond smile as the three thrilled women continue animatedly discussing every minute detail of our upcoming nuptials.

“I think they may be a bit excited,” Godric chides as I smirk down at him.

“What was your first clue?” I quip back as he chuckles lowly, shaking his head at the three of them. He glances over at the dining room table then, a thoughtful expression falling over his face as I follow his gaze to the small, wooden box still sitting there. The box that holds our lover’s fey spark, the spark that could turn her fully fey if she so wished.

“It makes you wonder, does it not, my child?” he questions. “Just what do you think would have come of the three of us had her grandfather not taken her spark from her?” he asks looking to me with a small frown.

An icy chill runs through me at the very thought of two vampire males trying to win the affections of a mostly human fey hybrid, which our Sookie surely would have been. All outcomes coming to mind are quite devastating to say the least and although as fated mates, I have to believe we would have finally been able to come to some sort of agreeable arrangement between us, I find myself grateful that was not the way of things. A frown forms on my own face as I shake my head, letting out a small sigh.

“Thank Odin we’ll never have to know,” I tell him as he grins up to me, nodding his agreement.

“So,” Pam says, stepping to my side and bumping her hip against me as she smirks over at Amelia and Sookie, who are still talking excitedly together. “The faery Prince is really hosting this thing, huh?” she questions as both Godric and I nod in affirmation. “No, shit,” she whispers, shaking her head.

“We were just as surprised as you, Pamela,” Godric tells her as I nod my agreement. “But Niall seems truly ecstatic about doing this for his granddaughter,” he assures her as she grins over at him.

“It’s good to have you back, by the way, Grandsire,” she tells him then, sounding cool as ever, even though I felt the depth of her overwhelming grief only last night when we both felt him slipping away from us.

“It is certainly good to be back to myself once more, Pamela,” he tells her, his voice filled with his overflowing emotions as he smiles fondly over at his grandsire. Crimson rings my child’s cerulean eyes before she quickly brushes her bloody tears away, nodding to him with her characteristic smirk pulling at her lips once more.

I grin down at her, leaning down to press another kiss upon her golden head, sending her my love and fully understanding her reluctance to show her emotions as I was the same way before my fated female came into my life.

“I’m glad you’ll be with us to celebrate, my child,” I tell her as she nods up to me, grinning widely.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Master,” she says. “Though, I honestly never thought I’d see the day when you’d actually settle down,” she adds with a smirk as Godric chuckles beside me, nodding his agreement with her assessment.

“That makes three of us,” I retort, earning more snickering from my child and Maker. I shake my head, meeting the shining, sapphire gaze of my female as she raises a brow at us and I have to grin, feeling ever grateful for her. I had once thought it ludicrous to pledge one’s life to another, but now find myself quite looking forward to our upcoming nuptials as I long to spend the rest of my eternity with my succubus, along with my Maker at my side.

My female smiles back at Godric and I, sending us waves of love through the bond and I know, without a doubt, that mine and Godric’s lives will never be dull with our saucy, demoness lover with us always.

 


	29. Demon’s Lust Ch. 29 – krispybee12

   
  


   


# Demon’s Lust Ch. 29

   


SPOV

I lean my face closer to the floor length mirror we have set up in my old bedroom of my Gran’s farmhouse, adding a touch of lip gloss before stepping back to take one last look at my reflection, smiling once more at my satiny, crimson gown. It’s not the traditional white, billowy dress I had thought I might be married in one day, but as this pledging is far from a traditional human wedding, I find my apparel to be most fitting. Once I’m satisfied with my appearance, I turn around, taking in the rest of the room.

Niall literally would have allowed me to choose any place on earth to hold this pledging, but as I feel a sense of home and more importantly, a sense of familial familiarity in this old, ancestral home, I chose to celebrate our special night here, something my grandfather thankfully seemed to understand.

I have to hide a snicker then seeing Pam once more sniffing at my full blooded, fey cousins, Claudine and Claudette, as Amelia attempts to pull her eager lover back with a loud, frustrated sigh. Thank goodness my grandfather was able to diminish my kin’s scents for the night.

“Pam,” I chastise, raising a brow at her as my cousins look over to me with grateful smiles. “The guys are probably looking for you,” I remind her as she straightens her fitted tuxedo jacket, nodding to me.

“Yeah, yeah,” she mutters before exiting the room, giving one last, hungry gaze to my two fey cousins. Eric and Godric had better keep a close eye on her tonight. Oh well, we knew coming into this tonight it would be an interesting one, with us bringing all flavors of supernaturals together in one place. I step beside my newly found kin then, giving them warm smiles. I haven’t known them long at all, but they seem like sweet women and I really hope to keep them just as comfortable as possible in this rather odd environment.

“Don’t mind Pam,” I tell them with a small sigh. “She’s really a great friend and I promise she’ll be on her best behavior tonight. She’s just not quite used to being surrounded by so many faeries,” I add with a shrug as they nod hesitantly, nervously looking over at the bedroom door once more.

“This is certainly the oddest pledging I’ve ever had the privilege of witnessing, cousin,” Claudette says, looking out the window at the very diverse crowd of guests quickly filling up the backyard as she shakes her head. “You truly lead an interesting life it seems,” she adds as I have to snort, seeing a pack of angels and demons taking their seats alongside openly gawking faeries.

“That’s our Sook,” Amelia says, throwing her arm around me with a wide grin. “Never a dull moment.” I have to smirk over at her as she’s definitely not wrong. My cousins gasp then, leaning up to press their identical faces to the cool glass of the window, staring out at the softly lit yard.

“Oh, my,” Claudine says as both her and Claudette’s jaws drop in shock. I peek up over their heads and have to snicker seeing my beautifully handsome boss making his way through the crowd. He’s dressed to impress, as always, in a sharp suit with his black, feathered wings fluttering proudly behind him.

“Oh, good, he came,” I throw out, having to hide a snicker seeing the crowd parting to make way for Satan. Never would I have thought I would be so elated to see the Devil taking a seat at my wedding, I suppose they’re right about that whole interesting life thing after all. The identical sisters turn to me then, their brows raised in shock.

“So, it’s true? You actually work for Satan?” Claudette asks as I shrug to her.

“He prefers Lucifer, actually, and he’s really not a bad guy,” I inform them as they shake their heads in disbelief. “Well, so long as you stay on his good side,” I add, an icy shiver running through me recalling the terrifying beastly form he took when shredding apart the Newlins in Hell. Damn, I never want to piss him off, like ever.

“Hey, ladies,” my third, identical triplet cousin, Claude, says, poking his handsome, grinning face into the room. “They’re just about ready out there, have you checked out the crowd?” he asks excitedly and I have to snort at his enthusiasm as we nod to him. “I have a feeling this is the start of a remarkably beautiful friendship, cousin,” he tells me, pulling me into a half hug.

“Let me guess, you’re hoping I’ll set you up with one of the angels?” I quip as he grins down at me, his dark eyes twinkling deviously. I’ve only spent a small amount time with my fey kin as of yet, but already know Claude is most certainly the mischief maker of the bunch, well he’s that and a bit of a man eater apparently.

“One of the demons, actually,” he answers as the group of us fall into a fit of giggles, my mind already thinking over the long list of demons at my eager cousin’s disposal. Soft music begins floating from the backyard, traversing softly through the halls of the house and our laughter is soon quieted as the girls each proceed to hug me before drifting from the room together.

“Sook, hey, sorry I’m late,” my brother, Jason, gasps out, stumbling into the room whilst working to adjust his crooked tie as a huge grin comes to my face.

“Jason! You made it!” I cry out excitedly, wrapping my brother into a tight hug. “I wasn’t sure if you’d show,” I admit somewhat abashedly, realizing I really gave him no sort of head’s up as he gives me his characteristic, lopsided grin, that same grin that has been winning over hearts of the unsuspecting women of Bon Temps for years now.

“Like I’d miss my lil sis’ weddin’,” he says with an eye roll, still struggling with his tie. Claude steps forward then, helping my rather clueless brother with a small smirk. “Can’t say I wasn’t a bit surprised getting’ the invite in the mail though. I didn’t even know you was datin’ anyone, Sook,” he muses, cocking an accusing brow at me.

“Yeah,” I say with a small sigh, looping our arms together. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on, big brother,” I inform him, patting his arm whilst wondering just how well he may react to what all’s been going on with me as of late. Oh, well, there’s plenty of time to worry about all that later.

Claude takes hold of my opposite arm then and the three of us exit my old bedroom, coming to the backdoor of the farmhouse together. We push open the door and pause on the worn back porch for a moment, taking a moment to appreciate the diverse crowd spread out over the yard before us.

“Damn, Sook, you sure got some interestin’ friends,” Jason whispers, looking over the crowd of angels, demons, faeries, vampires, and everyone in between in soft wonderment as I smirk over at him. He doesn’t know the half of it.

The bridal march starts playing then, and I let my brother and fey cousin lead me down the aisle, catching the dual, stunning gaze of my mates as they stand waiting for me, looking absolutely scrumptious in their dark tuxes. They’re both sending me their matching love and adoration through the bond and I smile up at them, sending my mirroring emotions right back.

Once we reach the rose covered archway, my husbands both reach out, each placing a cool hand at the small of my back before ushering me to stand between them as Jason and Claude move to stand next to Pam. I smile up at my soon to be husbands, my heart racing with excitement as they each lean down to place a tender kiss to each side of my head.

“You’re radiant, my demoness,” Eric breathes against my ear, sending a chill through me. “This color certainly suits you,” he adds, running his fingers teasingly down the satin material clinging to my side as I smirk up at him.

“My love, you’re truly a vision for these ancient eyes,” Godric adds as I turn to gaze into his shining, jade orbs, feeling that familiar serenity his gaze always seems to instill within me.

“Thank you,” I whisper with a soft smile. “You both look breathtaking as usual,” I admit with a small smirk as they grin widely. The three of us turn then, gazing up to my faery grandfather. He smiles warmly at me before nodding to both my husbands and I once more find myself feeling most grateful for the surprising congeniality between them.

“We are gathered here this night to witness the joining of these three, perhaps rather unlikely, fated mates, to celebrate the love and devotion they share amongst each other as they pledge their lives to one another,” Niall says in a booming voice that echoes through the cool, night air.

“As I look over the many faces of our collected guests, guests of every flavor and every walk of life, all here to celebrate together in this sacred union, I find much beauty; beauty my granddaughter helped me to see, albeit unknowingly,” he continues, looking to me with a wink as I grin up at him. “As such, I am honored to stand before you all this night to tie my succubus granddaughter, Susannah, to her two vampire mates.” He turns his face away from the crowd, looking instead in Eric’s direction as a solemn expression etches upon his beautifully aging face.

“Eric Northman, do you vow to cherish and love both Godric and Susannah, to remain faithful to only them and protect them both for eternity?” Niall asks solemnly. My golden haired mate looks down to the two of us with a wide grin stretched over his handsome face as his sapphire eyes sparkle in the softly lit night with obvious admiration.

“I vow this,” he says, his deep voice resounding through the night. He proceeds to wink down to us before lifting my hand to place a soft kiss to my fingertips.

“And do you, Godric, vow to cherish to love and remain faithful to both Eric and Sussanah, to keep them protected throughout eternity?” Godric turns to us, and I see bloody tears rimming his emerald eyes as his overflowing emotions of gratitude and elation are coursing stalwartly between us.

“This I vow for eternity,” he says softly, his slightly trembling voice barely above a whisper. I feel my own tears starting, as I squeeze his hand gently, lifting it to place a soft kiss to his palm, once more sending up a grateful prayer, ever thankful to have him back with us as we were so close to losing him not so very long ago.

“And finally, my dearest granddaughter, Susannah Stackhouse, do you vow to cherish, to love and to remain faithful to both your mates, to protect the two of them for the rest of eternity?” I find myself sniffling as the first, fat tear rolls slowly down my cheek. I’m suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the extent of our mixed emotions crashing through the bond, the force of which is strong enough to make me sway slightly on my feet. I take a deep breath, steadying myself once more before smiling between my vampires.

“I vow this for forever and eternity,” I say through my tears as I gaze between my two dearest loves, knowing truer words have never been spoken. I would do anything to keep my mates at my side and have surely proven this to them in the short time we’ve spent together and will only continue to prove as much for centuries to come.

My grandfather nods, smiling down to me as he proceeds to bring out a glistening, silver chalice along with an intricately designed dagger, holding them above the three us before he begins the next, all important step in our pledging.

As practiced, we each hold up our right hands, lacing our fingers together before Niall proceeds to slice easily through the soft flesh of our wrists in quick succession whilst holding the gleaming chalice beneath our outstretched arms to catch the flowing, crimson liquid. Once our skin is knitted back together, halting the crimson flow, my grandfather holds the silver goblet before us with a sincere visage.

“I ask that you each drink the combined life force you three share amongst one another, sealing the bonds between you permanently.” We each proceed to drink the blood in turn and once the cup is empty, the faery prince smiles down to the three of us. “Through the blood that binds you together, I pronounce you pledged, eternally bound to one another from this night forth,” he proclaims loudly, glancing back up to the gathered crowd.

“I proudly present to you all, the fated triumvirate the fates have deemed bound to share their eternal lives to one another. Let that which the fates have brought together, no force tear asunder,” he declares to the crowd before looking down to us once more. “May your futures be boundlessly blessed as the three of you delight in one another and may you love each other more each and every day throughout your shared eternity. You may now share a kiss of love amongst one another.”

I’m left giggling then as my vampires wrap me snuggly between them, grinning down at me with the most exuberant smiles I think I’ve ever seen.

“I’ve been waiting for this part all night, Lover,” Eric admits with waggling brows as I smirk up to him.

“Then you best lay one on me, Viking,” I quip as his ocean blue eyes sparkle in amusement. His mouth crashes against my own as uproarious applause sounds around us and I proceed to put all the love I have into our passionate kiss, sinking my fingers through thick, golden locks to hold him closer as I zealously kiss my beloved, only pulling away once I’m nearly breathless, having to swallow down lungfuls of cool, night air as I’m left gasping for breath. Damn, I’ll never get tired of that.

A cool palm cups my face gently then and I turn to see the glowing face of my second love as he gives me a tender smile. He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear and even that small touch from him is enough to send an anticipatory shiver through me as I see his grin widen knowingly.

“Come here, my wife,” he whispers, pulling my face towards his to press his soft lips against my own. I smile against his lips before opening my mouth to grant my husband access to deepen our kiss as he proceeds to tilt my head back, brushing his fingers through my locks. The crowd is cheering even louder than before and I feel Godric grinning against my lips before he pulls away with a triumphant smile lighting up his handsome face.

The three of us turn towards the boisterous crowd and I can’t help a huge grin from stretching over my face as my husbands raise our hands up triumphantly, only further encouraging the wild cheers and whistles sounding out around us. I catch the cheerful gaze of my demonic mentor through the crowd and he sends me a wink whilst giving us a playful thumbs up, making me snort at him. That Al, gotta love him.

Soon enough, after the massive crowd is ushered into a lighted pavilion in the side yard, the three of us find ourselves swarmed in an ecstatic crowd of angels, demons, fey, vampires, shifters, weres, humans, and literally everything in between as they all proceed to congratulate us on our joyous union.

I have to smile, seeing several of the shifters and weres I helped to rescue from the Fellowship’s fights are in attendance, hugging several of them whilst feeling grateful I was able to help save them from what surely would have been grievous fates at the hands of the newly departed Newlins.

“A most beautiful, pledging,” Lucifer tells me, stepping before us with a kind smile lighting up his ethereal face. “You two take care of this one,” he adds to my husbands with a wink. “I’m quite looking forward to working with you in the near future, Miss Stackhouse,” he explains before disappearing with along with several demons in a cloud of billowing, green smoke. I suppose the Devil’s work is never done.

Johoel, the angel, is in attendance as well, his ever present, Heavenly sword at his side and he and several accompanying angels give us their best wishes as well before they’re taking flight, flapping their beautiful, pristine wings as they launch back towards the Heavens. The sight is simply breathtaking and I shake my head in wonderment, already looking forward to working with the Heavenly hosts once more.

“Well done, love,” Al purrs, his mirror eyes twinkling as he looks the three of us over with his ever present smirk. Claude steps up beside him then and I’m left staring open jawed as he gazes lovingly up to my demonic tutor. That’s who he wanted me to set him up with? Al chuckles lowly, nodding his head at my mental assessment and my mind is still swirling with questions, as my demonic tutor proceeds to link arms with my apparently besotted fey cousin. “You three have a most pleasant evening,” he says before grinning down to a rather smitten looking Claude. “As I’m sure your fey kin and I will do the same,” he adds with a salacious wink before the two of them vanish into a cloud of green smoke.

“Holy shit, I didn’t see that one coming,” I whisper to no one in particular as my husbands are chuckling lowly. “I didn’t even know Al swung that way,” I muse, thinking of his blatant flirting with my witchy best friend as Eric shakes his head at me.

“At our age, the lines of sexuality are all but diminished, Lover,” he explains as I nod, realizing as much is true of my ancient husbands as well, at least with one another.

“Besides, let us not forget your mentor is  _incubus_ , my love,” Godric adds with a small smirk, making me snicker as I nod my understanding. I suppose we are rather lustful peoples as my husbands rightly know.

By this time, we’ve hugged and or shaken hands with the entirety of the immense crowd and I find myself feeling drained both mentally and physically, realizing I’m overdue for a feeding. My husbands fangs shoot down in unison as my suddenly, skyrocketing lust crashes through them and I smirk up at them through the lace of my lashes as they grin around their glistening fangs.

“I think we’d better feed her, Master,” Eric purrs as the two of them press themselves against me. “We wouldn’t want those pesky pheromones of hers driving our guest to a wild orgy,” he muses as I snort up at him. “Or would we?” he asks, looking out over the crowd with a devious smirk, making me smack his arm playfully before a low chuckle sounds from him.

“As fun as that may be, my child, I find I am rather ravenous for our succubus at this particular juncture,” Godric breathes against my ear before dragging the points of his descended fangs teasingly along the column of my throat, bringing a hum of desire from me.

“Then I suggest we take this party elsewhere and fast,” I beseech throatily before I find myself soaring through the brisk, night air, landing abruptly on the back porch of the old farmhouse with my eager husbands. The back door is thrown open and I find myself unable to hold back my giggling as I’m being dragged through the empty halls of the house. I guess I’m not the only one excited about consummating this thing.

“Fuck,” Eric whispers finding my old bedroom door locked. Loud moaning begins emanating from within and I have a moment to wonder who could possibly be in there before I’m being dragged further into the house.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I groan seeing yet another couple caught in the heat of the moment on Gran’s old couch. I look away, not really wanting to know who we’ve stumbled upon this time. Damn, maybe my pheromones really are leaking out, wreaking havoc upon our guests libidos as they all seem to be just as insatiable as the three of us right about now.

I quickly shake off those thoughts, proceeding to drag my husbands into the downstairs bathroom that is surprisingly empty. Go figure. I slam the door shut behind us, clicking the lock before erupting into bubbling laughter.

“What is it, my love?” Godric questions with a smirk as I shake my head.

“Seriously never saw our first bout of lovemaking as husbands and wife taking place in the bathroom of my Gran’s farmhouse,” I explain with another snicker as they join in with matching chuckles. “But, desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose,” I add with a shrug.

“I could care less where we are, Lover,” Eric informs me as his clothing begins disappearing to reveal his beautifully sculpted body before me. I smirk, feeling exactly the same way as Godric and I work to toss away our own clothing before I find my naked body being lifted up and set upon the cool, laminate countertop.

Emerald eyes burn into my own as I watch my dark haired lover sink to his knees before me. Eric stands to my side, reaching down to take firm hold of my thighs, proceeding to spread them wide over the surface of the counter, exposing my glistening sex to the both of them as cerulean and jade orbs alike, darken in desire.

“So fucking beautiful,” Eric groans out just before Godric leans forward to run his cool tongue through my throbbing sex, bringing a throaty moan from me. Oh, God, yes. Eric reaches up then, looping my long locks around his fist and tilting back my head before he leans his face over mine, proceeding to devour my lips and tongue in an all-consuming kiss.

Godric is using his wickedly skillful tongue and lips upon my now dripping sex, leaving me crying out into Eric’s heated kiss and I quickly lose myself to their dual ministrations, being willingly devoured in the very best of ways by my eager husbands. My thighs are soon quivering upon the cool laminate and my hips begin rolling as if of their own volition, pressing harder against my lover’s mouth as that familiar heat begins pooling low in my abdomen.

“Oh, God!” I cry, pulling from Eric’s kiss as I’m left shuddering with my climax, gasping to catch my breath even as I find myself being lifted between my mates. Light cursing sounds from the two of them as they’re left shuffling somewhat awkwardly around the rather confined space of the bathroom and I find myself snickering once more as they try and decide the best way for us to proceed.

“Fuck it,” Eric whispers, sitting upon the toilet seat with a shrug as Godric lowers us to our knees before him, pressing his chest against me, molding himself along my back. I grin up to Eric, having to hold back my laughter at our rather awkward positioning before I feel Godric’s crown running teasingly through my slickened folds, effectively breaking the humor of the situation as our combined lusts are flowing earnestly through the bond once more.

“Gods, my Sookie,” Godric groans out as I feel the head of his thick erection breeching my entrance, bringing a small whimper of desire from me as I lean forward, intent on tending to my second lover’s obvious arousal.

Eric’s long fingers are twining through my hair, a pleasured hiss escaping him as I run my tongue along his gracious length and as I envelope his pink crown between my lips, I’m left moaning around him as Godric sheathes himself inside me, filling me in the most delicious of ways.  
Simply perfect.

Cool hands grip onto my hips tightly and I grin around Eric’s hardened length, knowing what is to come as my anticipation is mounting for my lovers’ attentions. I reach up to grasp the base of Eric into my palm and as Godric’s hips thrust against me, I lower my mouth, taking just as much of my mate’s arousal into my mouth as possible.

“Sookie, fuck,” Eric groans, gripping my hair tighter as I proceed to bob my head over him, loving him with my lips and tongue as Godric’s hips continue their wicked attentions, pumping in and out of me steadily as his fingers are digging into my hips harder, a low, pleasured groan escaping him. God, I could happily spend the rest of our eternity just like this.

Much too soon, Godric is pumping inside me harder, deeper and I know it won’t be much longer now. I step up my attentions upon Eric, licking and sucking his girth with an eager keenness to elicit pleasured growls from him as that delicious, coiling heat is pulling ever tighter low in my abdomen. Close, so very close.

“Ugh, Sookie!” Godric groans out, shuddering against me as the familiar, tingling heat washes over me as I begin feeding off his release. The heated sensations are enough to push me over the sweet edge with him, leaving me shuddering under my sated lover as Eric grips my head, proceeding to dip my head over him at a maddening pace.

“Fuck!” he soon cries out, his cool seed flooding my mouth. Another tingling wave of warmth washes over me as I feed off my second lover’s climax, adding to the delicious aftershocks of my orgasm and my fists clench tightly as my body is wracked with an overwhelming mix of pleasurable sensations.

“Oh, God,” I soon whisper, after swallowing down my lover’s release. Godric pulls me into his lap and a shuddering sigh leaves me as my now utterly sated body and fully fed libido lulls me into a state of complete contentment.

Eric lowers himself before us and I reach out with still tingling limbs to drag him closer, pulling him against me before leaning back against Godric’s chest once more, sandwiching myself between their muscular physiques. Eric proceeds to lay his face against my chest, a soft smile pulling at his pink lips as he listens to my rapid heartbeats and I have to smile, feeling the absolute contentment only the closeness of my mates can provide me.

“I’m looking forward to spending the rest of our shared eternity just like this, Lover,” Eric says after a time, breaking the comfortable silence as Godric and I are left nodding our agreement as our feelings of shared adoration and serenity are flowing steadily between the three of us.

“Agreed,” Godric and I say in unison, bringing mixed laughter from the three of us.

“We really should get heading back to our party,” I whisper, making absolutely no attempt at movement as my husbands sigh in unison.

“You are right, my love,” Godric says. “Your grandfather has put much effort into this night’s festivities; it would be a shame to miss them.” I nod, knowing he’s right even as my body is arguing with me to stay right here, wrapped up with my beloveds.

We finally separate ourselves before working to find our clothing that had been tossed carelessly all over the small bath in our eagerness and the three of us are soon left laughing together as we struggle to redress in the confined space, bumping into one another and showing surprisingly little grace in our shared state of mirth.

“Come, Lover,” Eric says with a grin, holding his hand out to me once we’re finally dressed once more. Godric takes hold of my other hand and we enter the house once more to find it now empty. I suppose everyone else got their own friskiness out of their systems as well I think to myself with a snort as we approach the backdoor together, hand in hand.

I start walking towards the lighted pavilion, following the sounds of upbeat music and joyful laughter when my husbands pull on my hands, halting my movements. I raise a brow at them as they proceed to usher me to the outer edge of the property.

“Guys, where are we going?” I question curiously as we come to the small pond resting at the edge of my Gran’s property.

“Right here, dear one,” Godric says, pulling out the intricately designed box that holds my fey spark. My brow pinches in confusion as he holds it towards me. “Are you still sure about wanting to remain demoness, my love?” he questions as I nod lightly, before tilting my head in confusion.

“Yeah, I told you that already,” I answer honestly, wondering what all this is about as my husbands both grin widely, nodding their approval as I feel their mixing satisfaction flooding the bond.

“I’m most pleased to hear your opinion on this matter hasn’t changed, Lover,” Eric says, reaching out to pry open the lid of the small box. My breath hitches seeing the bright, glowing orb floating within and for the briefest moment, I can’t help but wonder what it might be like to absorb such pure, glowing energy, to feel it coursing through my veins. I quickly shake off the thought, realizing just how deadly that light is to my mates and my anxiety is suddenly rising within me seeing my vampires in such close proximity to the deadly orb.

“Um, guys, I think maybe we should get rid of this thing,” I say hesitantly, not wanting to see any harm come to my undead husbands. Godric places the box in my hands and I’m left staring down at the box as my husbands proceed to wrap me into their loving embrace.

The glowing orb begins rising then and icy panic runs through me as it floats before my face, spreading soft light over the three of us. What the hell? I grip onto my husbands arms tightly, partly in fear and partly in a somewhat weak attempt at protecting them before the glowing ball ascends higher, soon rising high above our heads to leave the three of us staring up in combined wonderment.

“You sure this is safe?” I question nervously as the glowing ball begins shining brighter, lighting up the swampy marsh.

“Your grandfather told us as much, dear one,” Godric assures me, calming some of my nerves as we continue watching the ever expanding light show.

“Oh!” I exclaim in surprise as the orb suddenly explodes, sending waves of streaming lights over the darkened sky. A huge grin crosses my face as the three of us watch our own, personal fireworks show and I nestle myself deeper into my husbands comforting embrace, enjoying the show, all the while knowing without a doubt, that making the decision to remain succubus was most certainly the right one.

“It’s beautiful, Lover,” Eric says, looking down to me with soft wonderment etched over his handsome face. “But not nearly as beautiful as you, my wife,” he adds with a wink as I smirk up at him. Such a charmer.

The fireworks finally come to an end and I let out a soft sigh, feeling a sense of closure wash over me as my husbands pull me tighter between them, sending me their love and adoration through the bond as I send my own, matching affections right back.

I can’t help but wonder how different my life might have been had Niall never taken my fey spark from me. How different would things have played out between the three of us? Would we even be together? An icy chill runs through me with the thought and I shake off those thoughts quickly, realizing none of that matters now. This is the life I’ve been gifted, the life I love as I’m ensured my two loves will be with me from this point forward.

“I love you both, my husbands,” I whisper then, feeling suddenly overcome with my whirling emotions as they both grin down to me. I don’t need to rely on the bond to tell me they both return the sentiment as their faces clearly show just how much they both love me in return.

“And we love you, our wife,” Godric assures me, pressing a soft kiss to my throat as Eric leans down to place a second kiss upon my temple.

“Forever and for all of eternity, Lover, we’re in this thing for the long hall,” Eric assures me with a devious smirk as I have to snort at him, already looking forward to the coming centuries I have the pleasure of sharing with these two amazing men, my fated mates, and the vampires who hold my heart in their pale, combined hands, from now until the end of time.

THE END


End file.
